Winx Club Stella: The Solarian Princess
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: This is a mixture of all Disney Princesses Story. Please read if your a Stella fan. Summary is in inside, because it seems too long. PLEASE READ IF YOU'RE A STELLA FAN
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Stella: The Solarian Princess**

**Summary: A young sixteen year old princess named Stella, had been through a lot. Her mother had left, her boyfriend had gone missing, and her best friend, is gone. She then meets some people who has interesting identities. When she finds out she has powers, it was the time for her to do her thing. (I do know summary sucks; but it's a mixture of Disney Princess.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney princesses and Winx Club. I only own this story!**

**Chapter 1: The Three Gifts**

It was August 18, the birth of Princess Stella of Solaria. Her parents, King Radius and Queen Luna, we're really happy about their child's birth. They always wanted a daughter, and they got their wish. Stella had long golden blonde hair that looked like her mother's, but it got golden by her father's hair. She had hazel eyes that came from her father, and she had a warm and beautiful smile just like her mother.

They we're at the Solarian palace. The two headmistresses and the head minister are coming soon. Stella was in a crib next to her parents. They we we're waiting for Saladin, Faragonda, and Griffen to come and give her they're gifts.

"Radius, Stella is so beautiful," Queen Luna whispered to King Radius while looking at baby Stella.

"I know Luna, she's so beautiful. I just can't wait to see her when she is young," King Radius whispered back.

"Are King Erendor and Prince Sky coming?" Queen Luna asked.

"Yes. We have already agreed that Sky will be marrying Stella when she is eight-teen," King Radius replied.

"What? Why would you do that? A love has its own path," Queen Luna replied.

"But it's for the safe for our kingdoms," King Radius added.

"Radius, I know that our kingdoms are important, but what about Stella? She needs her own life, not us picking everything for her," Queen Luna said almost shouting. Radius was about to say something, but Saladin, Faragonda, and Griffin are just outside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I represent to you, Griffin, Faragonda, and Saladin!" the man outside of the gate shouted. All of them walked inside and the guests bowed to them. They we're wearing proper outfits that they needed to wear for the palace.

"Welcome," King Radius shouted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again," Faragonda said while bowing. The others also bowed. King Radius and Queen Luna walked out of their chairs, and they bowed to each other.

"So how's Princess Stella, your majesty?" Saladin asked.

"She's sleeping," Queen Luna replied.

"There is no need for you guys calling us majesties. We've been good friends," King Radius replied.

"It's been a long time since we get to hang out with each other, now, where is that Princess Stella?" Griffin asked. The others turned around and they saw the crib.

"Come," Queen Luna whispered. The others came with Queen Luna. She carried baby Stella, and she handed it to Griffin. Radius and Luna sat down to their thrones, while the guys watched.

"She's beautiful," Saladin whispered.

"Oh yes, I know she's beautiful. Now here is my gift," Griffin replied.

"Griffin, before you give her your gift, is you sure you trained well for the gift?" Faragonda asked.

"Yes Faragonda, even though I am clumsy, I think I can give her my gift," Griffin replied.

"Well, I would like to see you giving her your gift," Saladin replied. Griffin nodded.

"I will give Princess Stella, the power of spells. This gift will make her say proper spells all properly," Griffin shouted. Then, a purple orb went inside Stella.

"Good job," Saladin replied. Griffin smiled and she handed the baby to Saladin.

"Okay, are you ready Princess Stella?" Saladin asked. He looked at baby Stella, she was smiling. He had made a small smile. Then he was ready. "I will give Princess Stella the power of strength. It will give her the strength to do all things," he said. Then, a yellow orb came by, and it went inside baby Stella. "It is now your turn Faragonda," Saladin said while handing her baby Stella.

Before Faragonda could say her words, someone had come. It was King Erendor and Prince Sky.

"Sorry for disturbing you guys and coming in late. Can we watch the rest without disrupting?" King Erendor shouted. All of them laughed, and they nodded. Soon, King Erendor and Prince Sky joined the crowd and watched Faragonda's next move.

"I will give Princess Stella the power of the Sun and the Moon," Faragonda said. "It will give her the powers to control all of the light, sun, and the moon," she said. Then, an orange and a blue orb came by, and it went inside Stella. Originally, it came from King Radius and Luna, but they had given it to Faragonda so she could give it to her.

"Thank you for all of your gifts," Queen Luna said while bowing. "Without your help, Stella would never be a powerful fairy."

"No worries Luna. So, are we going to have a party or what?" Saladin asked. All of them had laughed, and Queen Luna carried baby Stella to her room. She placed her in her very own crib.

"Goodnight Stella," Queen Luna said while closing the windows. "You'll have the best future… and the love one," she said while leaving and closing the door.

While Queen Luna left for about an hour and the others we're partying in the palace, someone had come and opened the door. It was two boys who we're about three.

"Brandon, hurry up!" the boy with blonde hair whispered.

"Where is she?" the boy with brown hair asked.

"She's right there, make sure no one wakes her up," young Sky whispered. Young Brandon and Sky closed the door and they went near baby Stella. They saw her golden hazel eyes, with her blonde hair.

"She looks pretty like my mama," Brandon said.

"I know, she's going to be my best friend," Sky said.

"No! She will be my best friend!" Brandon shouted. Suddenly, baby Stella woke up, and she started crying.

"Look what you did Brandon!" whispered Sky.

"I'm sorry!" Brandon replied. Young Sky and Brandon went over to baby Stella, and Sky tried to make her better by doing silly faces, but she just cried even harder. "It's not going to work!" Brandon whispered to Sky.

"Well, why won't you try something?" Sky suggested. Young Brandon went closer to baby Stella, and she smiled, and fell asleep. "How come it worked on you but not me?" Sky asked.

"Maybe, just maybe," Brandon said. "She likes me," he said in his mind.

"Well, we better go now Brandon, we do not want to get in trouble by my father," Sky said. He opened the door, but Brandon was still looking at baby Stella. "Well come on!" Sky said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sky," Brandon said while leaving. Sky already had left. Brandon was holding the door and he said, "Goodnight Princess Stella…. I-I" but Sky had called his name. "I'm coming!" Brandon said.

**By the way, Brandon and Sky are NOT brothers in this story. They are friends, but as soon they get older, Brandon loses his family, and he must be Sky's squire. I know it feels sad, but that's the part of the story! Review if you have any questions and I will reply to you either in PM, or I'll write my answer in the next chapter. Thank you! :D**

**So that's Chapter 1! Ah, I finally feel good about myself for sharing this story that has been stuck in my head for a week. Please review and tell me what you think about this story. I was reading several Stella and Brandon stories, and they we're pretty good. They kept on making me move about this story, so I have posted it. Please review! Come on! I know you want too! Please review and I will put your name in the next chapter. Thank you everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Time**

After the party, baby Stella was sleeping peacefully in her own room. Her parents we're sleeping already, and the others guests had left. Only King Erendor, and Prince Sky was still there. Brandon was just Sky's friend. He was hiding somewhere in the palace. IN her dream, she saw young Brandon.

**In Baby Stella's Dream**

_Baby Stella was in the grassy fields of Solaria. She saw young Brandon walking towards her. She was laughing. Whenever she laughed, the flowers would grow. Whenever she smiles, the birds chirping would make a better song. _

_Young Brandon came closer to her. She kept on laughing and smiling. She wanted to be closer to Brandon. She did not like Sky, but she might like him when she grows older. Her heart belongs to young Brandon right now. _

_Then, young Sky came, and he tripped over young Brandon, and baby Stella cried. Whenever she cried, rain would occur, the more she cries, lightning would occur. But, young Brandon got up, and he smiled. Baby Stella was happy, so she stopped crying. _

**End of Baby Stella's Dream**

It passed already ten years of Stella's princess life. She is now a young girl. Her two best friends, Brandon and Sky, always wanted to play with her. They we're always together.

"Brandon!" Stella shouted. "Where are you?"

"I'm hiding Princess!" a distance voice of Brandon said. He heard crying noises, so he looked, and saw Stella crying. He scratched his head, and he went over to Stella. "I'm sorry Princess Stella," he said.

"Got you!" shouted Stella and he tagged him and ran away. Brandon got mad, so he chased Stella. She was running as fast as she can, but Sky was in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going Stella?" Sky asked.

"Uh-oh," Stella said while being worried. Brandon came along, and he was behind Stella. She said "Uh-oh," again.

"Looks like your trap!" Brandon shouted. He and Sky we're about to run and grab Stella, but she ran away. Brandon and Sky bumped their head to each other.

"I'll get you for that!" Sky shouted. Stella laughed and she ran away. She kept on laughing until she stopped. She saw a big man in front of her.

"Who are you?" Stella asked.

"Stella!" both Brandon and Sky shouted. She turned around and saw them running to her. The man was about to grab Stella, but, he removed his cape, and it was King Erendor.

"Uncle!" Stella shouted.

"Hello Stella, I was checking on my son, and his best friend," King Erendor said.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Sky asked.

"I'm just checking on you guys," he replied.

"We've been doing great," Brandon said, while they we're talking, Stella crawled away from them. She didn't want to bother them while they we're talking. When she was about twenty feet away from them, she stood up and walked away.

She went inside the castle, and saw her parents. She smiled, but they we're fighting.

"No Radius! She gets to pick what she wants!" Queen Luna shouted.

"She's not also your child!" King Radius shouted back. They saw Stella watching, so they went up to her.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Nothing dear, comes with mommy. Let's go shopping," Queen Luna replied.

"No! Stella, stay with me," King Radius said.

"No, I'll just go wherever I want," Stella said. She walked away. Her parents felt bad for her just for fighting.

"Why are mommy and daddy shouting at each other? Is it because of me?" Stella thought. Stella went into the woods, and saw Brandon and Sky looking for her. She hid near a tree, while she heard them talk.

"Where do you think Stella went?" Brandon asked.

"I think she went to her parents. Maybe she didn't want to bother us," Sky replied.

"Oh, that's good. I'm ju-"Brandon said, but Sky cuts him off.

"But, you care for her right?" Sky asked.

"As a friend, I don't like-like her. I like-like her as a friend," Brandon said while giving Sky a glare.

"Oh yes, Brandon likes Stella!" Sky said.

"He likes me as a girl or as a friend?" Stella thought.

"Brandon likes Stella! Brandon likes Stella!" Sky singed.

"Would you shut up already Sky? I don't like her!" Brandon shouted. Those words had hurt Stella. She had feelings for him… since they first saw each other. Stella ran away. Brandon and Sky saw her running.

"Princess Stella! Where are you going?" Brandon shouted. Stella ignored him. She was running away from him so she would not be hurt just like today. "Stella!" Brandon shouted once again.

As Stella was running, the trees we're blocking her side view from running. It passed six-teen years. Of course she had stopped, but she was being chased by Sky.

"Sky, I'm tired! Please stop chasing me!" Stella begged.

"Not until you stop!" Sky shouted. Sky's hair had grown. He had hair that was all up to his shoulders. Of course, Stella got more beautiful. She is now a young lady. Not a young child like before. Time had passed.

She finally stopped. Sky went after her and hugged her. He was warm. She always felt safe when she was in Sky's arm. Stella and Sky we're dating, of course. Brandon, he was just a lonely man. How did Stella and Sky we're together?

**Flashback**

_It sun set time. The Solarian and the Eraklyon family we're eating at the beach next to the Solraian palace. Stella, Sky, and Brandon had shared tables, while Luna, Radius, Erendor, and Samara we're sharing tables. _

_Stella was only six-teen, while the boys we're already nine-teen. (I know it's not their real age, but let's just go with that) They we're eating like proper adults. _

"_Stella, I need to tell you something," Sky said. _

"_What is it?" Stella asked. Sky stood up, and Brandon was watching his every move. Also the others we're watching._

"_Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked while holding her hands. Brandon froze. He was completely frozen. The others looked at Stella like they demanded her to say yes. _

"_N—I mean yes," Stella said._

"_That's great, now you and Stella are a happy couple, right?" King Erendor asked._

**End of Flashback**

Brandon was sitting up on a tree. He was looking at them.

"That should have been me," Brandon said. "I should be the one hugging Stella."

"Brandon!" shouted Sky. "Come down here!"

"Yeah, I'll go there," Brandon said with a lazy tone. Brandon and Sky we're still best friends. They have supported each other, but Brandon did not like it when Sky and Stella we're with each other every time.

"So, where should we be going?" Sky asked.

"I prefer we should go to the mall… as the three musketeers." Stella said while elbowing Brandon's shoulder.

"I'm okay with that," Brandon said. Stella smiled.

"Great, I'll go get dressed," Stella said while leaving.

"Stella, why did you say yes?" Brandon asked in his mind.

**I know Stella should have said no. She didn't want her parents to be disappointed. She said yes, so they wouldn't be mad at her. Brandon, he felt like a man who had no heart. He loved Stella since he first saw her. He wanted to ask Stella out, but he didn't know when. It looked like Sky got her first!**

**Thank you for reviewing Angelique-Life, Natty.B, and maddie4preseident. You guys rock for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Divorce & New Family Members**

Stella was wondering on what she would wear for her trip to the mall. She picked an orange outfit with a belt. (I don't want to describe it well, so here's the picture. Just copy the link, and paste it in a new tab/window. This is fan art! .net/fs71/f/2011/141/a/d/stella_by_)

Suddenly, her mother had come.

"Stella! Where are you going?" Queen Luna asked.

"Shopping with Sky and Brandon," she replied.

"I have some bad news," Queen Luna said. Her mother snapped her fingers, and Stella wore the outfit.

"What is it mother?" Stella asked.

"Your father and I are being divorced. I just don't think we can get along," Queen Luna said.

"What? Being divorced, but why?" Stella asked.

"We're not getting along together, and I'm leaving tomorrow. What about, if I came along with you guys so we can spend the rest of your time together?" Queen Luna asked. Stella felt sad. She didn't want her mother to leave. She was the only woman who could give her advice, love, and care.

"When… I mean… when will I see you?" Stella asked.

"You can see me twice a month," Queen Luna replied. "I'm going to live with some other man."

"That means a—new father?"

"No, I'm going to live with a friend Stella," Queen Luna said.

"Oh, I think we should be going. Sky and Brandon are waiting outside," Stella replied.

"Okay, I'll pay for everything," she replied.

"No need. I got enough money," Stella replied.

"Are you sure Stella?" Queen Luna asked.

"Yes," she nodded. Queen Luna smiled, and they went outside of the room. They walked out of the castle, and saw Sky and Brandon lying down on the floor.

"Guys," Stella shouted. "I'm ready!" They turned their heads, and they saw the beautiful Stella. She was wearing the beautiful orange outfit. They just couldn't stop looking at her.

"I think I have something in my outfit, let me go change it," Stella said while going back inside.

"No Stella, you look fine," Queen Luna replied.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked. Queen Luna nodded and she went over to Brandon and Sky. She was in the middle, so the both hold their hands with both of her hands.

"Stella, your hand—don't let go," Brandon thought.

"So, are we going?" Stella asked. Queen Luna smiled. She transformed all of them to the mall. They reached the mall. All of the people at the mall bowed to them, because they we're royalty.

"Good afternoon Prince Sky, Princess Stella, and Queen Luna," one of the shoppers said. There was no one who didn't give respect to Brandon, because he wasn't royalty. Stella looked at Brandon. He was just smiling. She lets go of Brandon's hand, but she didn't removed her hand from Sky's.

"Stella," Sky whispered.

"Yes Sky?" Stella asked.

"I lo—nothing," Sky replied.

"Are you sure Sky?" Stella asked.

"Yes," he replied. Stella gave him a warm smile, and they started walking. Brandon was starting to act jealous, so he started talking to Stella.

"So Stella, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied. He smiled and he just got his hand, and holds her hand. He had no idea why she had done that.

"His hands are so warm. I love both him and Sky, but as a friend. My heard belongs to Sky right now. But, I have a feeling that I also love Brandon. Who do I love?" Stella thought.

"So, what shop are we going?" Queen Luna asked while walking. Suddenly, my stomach started rumbling.

"Can we eat? I am really hungry," she replied.

"Oh sure, I'm hungry as myself," Sky said with a warm smile. They started walking to a food court. When Stella was talking, this girl bumped her food into Stella. She also had food on herself too.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl shouted. She had black hair, and a pale skin.

"Chimera!" someone shouted, "Don't treat a princess like that!"

"I'm sorry mother," she said while walking away.

"Stella! Are you okay?" Queen Luna asked.

"Yes, there's just food on me," she replied. Brandon grabbed some tissue from a nearby shop, and he wiped the food away from her face. She touched Brandon's hands, and she said, "Thank you Brandon for wiping the food of my face."

Sky felt jealous, so he grabbed Stella's arm.

"Come on Stella. They'll get the food, and we'll wait," he said.

"I'll go find another outfit and change," Stella suggested.

"Make it quick," he replied. Stella nodded and she left. After Stella left, Queen Luna went to get food. She knew them very well, so she ordered them food.

"What was that about Sky?" Brandon asked.

"She's my girlfriend!" he said while walking away. Brandon went over to him.

"I'm just trying to wipe the food off her face," Brandon replied.

"I know you love her Brandon, but she needs to stick with her boyfriend," Sky replied. Brandon just nodded, and he left to go with Queen Luna.

**With Stella**

Stella was at a shop, looking for what kind of outfit she would wear. She saw this wonderful pink outfit. (.net/fs71/PRE/i/2011/010/d/7/stella_pink_blond_by_) She wanted that dress, so she bought it. She dressed into it in the dressing room, and she walked outside.

Suddenly, there were two women. One had blonde hair that was tied, and the other one was the girl she saw earlier who had spilled food to her.

"Looks like the Princess need a new outfit," the girl who spilled food to her said.

"Shut up Chimera. If you won't shut up, you won't get your wish," the older woman said.

"What kind of wish?" Stella thought.

"Yes mother," Chimera replied.

"I'm sorry Princess for my daughter acting rude to her. Will you accept my apology?" she asked.

"Yes and what is your name miss?" Stella asked.

"My name is Cassandra, and I will be important later to you in your life," she said while they walked away.

"What do you mean by they will be important to me later in my life?" Stella asked in her mind. Stella ignored those people while walking. She saw Sky sitting down at a table. She guessed that the others went to get food. She walked over to Sky.

"Hi Sky," she said sweetly.

"Hi Stella," he said while looking at her. He saw the outfit that Stella was wearing. She looked so beautiful.

"Is there something on my face?" Stella asked.

"Oh, no, it's just that you look so beautiful," Sky said with a smile. Stella blushed, and smiled.

"Look, the food is coming," Stella said. Sky turned around and saw Queen Luna and Brandon carrying the food.

"The salad and the chips are for Stella," Queen Luna said. Brandon gave her the food, and she started eating.

"Here's your food Brandon," Queen Luna said, "And here's yours Sky." The others sat down. It was a four seat table, so Queen Luna sat next to Stella. Brandon and Sky we're mad at each other still.

So they we're eating. Time slowly passed by. Stella didn't want her mother to go away. But at least she gets to see her two times a month.

**So I know it sounds boring, but I'm sorry! I promise the next chapter will be interesting! And oh, Stella and Sky we're dating for like three months already. It's November in their time, so, he asked her out in September. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Evil Plans**

It was already morning, and they had returned back home already. When Stella was about to wake up, she heard horse making noises. She quickly got up, put on her jacket, and she went directly outside. She had seen her mother, and some servants. The servants we're picking up her luggage. When Queen Luna was about to go inside, she heard Stella yelling.

"Don't leave mom!" Stella shouted.

"But I must, your father doesn't even want me to be with you," she replied.

"I don't care! I just want to be with you!" Stella shouted once again. Queen Luna got out, and she signed. She put her hand on Stella's shoulder.

"Let's make it up. I will see you, once a week?" she asked.

"Where," Stella asked.

"I will make you a call, and wait, before I leave," Queen Luna said.

"What is it mother?" Stella asked. Queen Luna took out a ring, and she gave it to Stella.

"This is the Ring of Solaria. It can turn into a scepter. It can help you to cast spells which I taught how to make a spell. It cans also teleport yourself to other places. But Stella, use it wisely. If you lost it, someone can use it. And you don't want to know what they can use it for," Queen Luna said strictly.

"Yes mother, I will call you every day and tell you how it is going with this," Stella replied.

"Okay Stella, now I need to leave. Forever and for good," she said while going inside.

"No! Don't leave me mother!" Stella shouted. Queen Luna just frowned and waved. "No!" she shouted once again. The cart started to leave. Stella was really sad, so she chased it. The servants had tried to grab her, but she denied it. She kept on chasing.

"Stella! Stay with them! You belong here!" Queen Luna shouted.

"No!" Stella rejected. As Stella was running, Sky and Brandon saw her running.

"Stella!" Sky shouted. Sky ran, and Brandon just rolled his eyes and stood where he was. Stella ignored him, so she continued running.

"Stella, I need to stop you! I don't want you to get hurt!" Sky shouted. Queen Luna told the driver to stop, so he did. Queen Luna got out, and she went to Stella. She was so red, and tired.

"Stella, this is for your own safety and good," Queen Luna whispered. Queen Luna used her magic, and she made Stella fly away back to the palace. Queen Luna quickly went back, and she left. Stella's tears had dropped to the hard and rough Solarian floor.

Brandon and Sky went to Stella, who wasn't really far away from her.

"Stella," Brandon whispered. "Don't worry, you have us. Remember?"

"Don't you understand?" Stella asked while wiping her tears away. "I lost my mother. And, I don't want to lose anything else. Now, I have no mother," Stella said while hugging Brandon. He broke the hug, and she went to Sky. They saw some girls walking.

"Who are they?" Sky whispered to Brandon.

"I think we saw them in the mall," Brandon whispered back.

"Hello, we meant before. I am Chimera, your new sister," she said.

"I am your mother, Cassandra," she said. Suddenly, King Radius had come outside. He didn't even felt like himself like he was with Queen Luna during Stella's young years.

"Go away!" Stella shouted into their faces while running away. Brandon and Sky we're about to chase her, but until Chimera stopped them.

"She should be punished for doing this!" Cassandra shouted, "Right Radius?" she asked. Radius just slowly nodded his head. "Okay, there is a place where I know she could spend her punishment in."

"And where is that?" Brandon asked. Cassandra gave Brandon a glare.

"Chimera, meet me inside," she said.

"Yes mother," she replied.

"I think you two are banned from going to the Solarian palace," Cassandra said while leaving. "Guards, get them!"

"What? We're big friends of Radius! Right sir," Sky asked. King Radius left. "Something is happening, I have no idea what's happening!"

"Sky, we'll check out later. Go ask your dad if he could help with anything," Brandon suggested. Sky nodded his head slowly and left.

While Chimera, Cassandra, and King Radius were inside the palace, Cassandra dismissed King Radius to his room. She then talked to Chimera.

"Chimera, the punishment that Stella will be in, is in a tower. It's the farthest place from Solaria. Chimera just nodded her head slowly.

"I also want you to get rid of those boys," she demanded.

"But mother, he is the prince," Chimera said.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"The man with blonde hair, don't you know him?" Chimera asked.

"So?" Cassandra asked. "What about the man with brown hair?"

"I think I like—I mean, nothing," Chimera said.

"Now, I want you to do your stuff," Cassandra said while leaving. Chimera nodded, and left. She saw Sky and Brandon walking away.

"Sky," Chimera shouted.

"What is it?" he asked.

"And you're supposed to call me princess, and you too come here closer," she demanded. They got closer to Chimera. "Prince Sky go inside of a lamp and be a genie for good!" she shouted, Sky was sucked inside a lamp.

"What the heck?" Brandon shouted.

"Don't worry, I have a better gift for you," Chimera replied. "Brandon turns into a frog until true love kiss comes!" Chimera saw both of them turned into on what she said. She laughed and left. "But why did I say true love kiss? Oh well, time to go to the tower!"

**With Stella**

Stella was hiding in the woods. She thought Brandon and Sky we're going to find her, but they didn't.

"Did they forget about me?" Stella thought. "I guess I re-act so much." She then stood up, and she went to find them. She was near the Solarian palace. And she saw a lamp and a frog. She would usually re-act over a frog, but this frog was mysterious.

She picked up the frog, and looked into the eyes. It had chocolate brown eyes just like Brandon.

"This reminds me of Brandon," she said. "But why are you here in the palace? You should go where you belong." She picked up the lamp, and she walked.

With Chimera

Chimera was walking through the woods. She had arrived at the tower. She smiled, and went inside.

"Now, I wonder who lives in here," Chimera said to herself.

**Inside the Tower**

There was nine people in the mysterious tower. They we're all doing their duties. There was one girl who had red hair with crystal blue eyes named Bloom. She is usually the boss of the people, but she loves to be happy. The one is a girl who has a tan, and beautiful brown hair. Her name is Flora. The other one is named Musa. She loves music, and she loves this man named Riven. She plays types of instruments, but her favorite one is the flute. Another one is called Tecna, who loves technology. She is the smartest one. The last one is named Layla, and she loves to be athletic, and she has a boyfriend.

There is also boys who live in the tower. One is named Helia, who likes Flora. He thinks that Flora likes him, but he has no idea. The other one is named Riven, who can be a bully at sometimes, but he is also a generous and a nice guy. He likes Musa, but he doesn't know if Musa likes him. The other one is named Timmy, who loves technology as much as Tecna. They obiously like each other. The last one is named Nabu, who is great with magic, and he is dating Layla.

"Did you heard about what happened to Queen Luna?" Bloom asked.

"Oh yes, I feel sorry about her daughter, Princess Stella," Musa replied.

"I wish I could meet her, she seems nice and funny," Tecna said.

"She's also hot," Riven said. Musa starred at Riven. "I—I mean she's good," Riven said innocently.

Suddenly, everyone heard someone was walking.

"What was that?" Nabu asked.

"I have no idea, anyone want to check it out?" Layla asked.

"No!" all of them shouted except for Layla.

"Then, we can just ignore it," Layla said. The others nodded, and they started to work. While they we're working, Chimera had came.

"Looks like there's people in here," she said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Timmy shouted.

"I'm someone who you won't want to know," Chimera said. She then used a spell on everyone.

Everyone was turned into everything. Bloom was a teapot, Flora was a flower pot, Musa was a flute, Tecna turned into wires that was surrounded around the castle, and Layla was a feather duster.

The boys also got turned into something. Helia turned into a flower pot, Riven turned into a clock, Timmy turned into security cameras which he had made a couple days ago, and Nabu was a wardrobe.

"I've done my work. Now to return," Chimera said. She left, and laughed on her way.

**So, looks like everyone turned into something. And Stella, is going to be there until her punishment is over until Cassandra says it's done. Oh wow, have they really gone mad?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Welcome to the Tower**

**With Stella**

Stella was near a pond. She placed the lamp on the floor, and she puts the frog into the lily pad.

"There you go fella," Stella said. "You belong here." Stella starred at the frog. She looked deep into the eyes. It reminded her of Brandon. "You remind me of someone... Someone who I love." The frog jumped on her. It seemed like he wants to know who. "Who?" she asked, "It was someone... I can't tell you," she said while standing up. "Now you stay here, I'll try to visit you some day. First, I need to find my boyfriend, and then I'll find... that person." Stella stood up. The frog wanted to be with her, but she denied.

"I said to stay here," she said looking angrily. "I promise, I'll come back for you," she said smiling and then walked away.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

Stella, it's me... Brandon. And please tell me, who is that person you love? Your mother? Sky? Who? Please tell me... I love you too...

I saw Stella walking away from me. I want to be with her, but I think she doesn't want me to be with her. After that spell Chimera had cast on me, I need to find true love. I love Stella... I have no idea if she loves me. What if—she loves Sky, and not me.

**With Chimera**

Chimera was ready to tell her mother that she has done all her missions. She's walking to the Solarian palace. She saw her mother and King Radius walking.

"Ah Chimera! How's everything?" she asked.

"I've done all my work... now can you put Stella in that tower?" Chimera asked.

"Sure my daughter, and I have a gift for you for doing all of that," Cassandra said while grinning. Chimera was exicted.

"Really? What is it mother?" Chimera asked.

"After Stella is in her tower, you will be replacing her!" Cassandra said while smiling.

"Oh my! Really? I'm so happy!" Chimera shouted. She went to her mother, and hugged her tight. "Thank you for everything mother, your the best," she said.

"No need for that. Now, the only thing you need to do is find Stella, and send her to the tower. And you can be the princess of Solaria," she said while letting go.

"I will find her and I won't fail," Chimera whispered.

"Good, now go," she demanded. Chimera happily nodded, and she went off to find Stella. Her question is, where is Stella?

**In the Tower**

The tower seemed so empty. No one wasn't there and—alive. All of them had got turned into items. Without Chimera, nothing would never happened. All of them we're turned to objects. They laid on the floor. It's been a mess. Everything is a mess.

**With Stella**

Stella was walking. She was thinking if she could go back. The last time she talked to her dad, is before they we're happy with Queen Luna. She never talked to her father again. Does her father even love her?

"Where are they?"Stella asked. She then heard some noises, so she turned around. It was Chimera.

"Why hello Princess Stella... I've been sent here to do a mission. A mission all about you," she said while smiling.

"What kind of mission?" Stella asked. Chimera smirked, so she used her magic, and Stella was inside a blue energy ball. It was floating. "Let me out!" Stella shouted.

"I will let you out until we make it to your punishment," Chimera said while walking. The energy ball was following Chimera.

"Just tell me what's the punishment!" Stella demanded. Chimera gave Stella a disgusted face, but she gave Stella's wish. Even though she's a princess.

"I'm sending you to a scary and abandoned place," Chimera said while turning her head around.

"What kind of place? Oh I'm just scared now. I can't be who I am anymore. Without Brandon and Sky, I would still be them. I would be in Sky's arm. I could see Brandon being jealous," Stella said in her mind. "Where are you guys? I need you," she said in her mind again.

After a while, they had finally reached to the tower. Stella looked scared. She was too scared to do anything.

"Here is your punishment. You will be in this tower until my mother had made her mind. I hope you'll enjoy it here," Chimera said. She smiled, and sent Stella to the tower. Everything was locked. She was in the highest room. It felt like—she was Rapunzel, and she would wait there until she meets the man who would save her.

Chimera laughed, and she left. Stella was demanding Chimera to set her free. She just happily left, waiting for her throne. Stella tried to jump out of the window, but it wouldn't let her free. It was too strong.

"Let me free! What did I even do to you?" Stella shouted. Chimera stopped. She heard those words.

"You know what have you done... you... you..." She said while thinking.

"So you have no reason? I thought you we're smarter. I guess I was wrong. You we're dummer then I thought," Stella said.

"Shut up! You'll be executed for this!" Chimrea shouted while floating in the air, and went back to the Solarian palace. Stella was now alone. She saw the objects.

"I guess it's just you and me," she said. "Welcome to the tower."

**With Queen Luna**

It was already dawn at her place. She was in the place that was always beautiful when it's the night.

"Now I wonder, what's Stella doing," she said in her mind. "I better check it out." She then used her magic, then a crystal ball came to her hands. She saw Stella, who was lying on the floor. "What?"she shouted. "Why is she lying on the floor?" She used a spell and she did something strange to the objects.

"Sh!" the neighbors said. Queen Luna ignored them, but she looked into the crystal ball.

"Stella, I'll help you with something. Don't be afraid. But where, where is Sky and Brandon?" she asked. She then changed the setting of the crystal ball, and it showed where is Sky and Brandon. She saw a lamp and a frog.

"Why are they something else?" she asked. "I'll help you guys to be with Stella." She then used a spell, and they moved, they we're floating. "Now find Stella," she said. "Who did this?" she asked. She then changed the image, and it was Cassandra and Chimera. "It was you two!" she shouted.

"I think I need to return, but I think I can't," she said. "They have controlled King Radius... The only person who could stop this from happening is... Stella," she said while gasping. "Stella, your the only one who can stop this. Your magic is still lock inside of you," she said. "I must try to contact you."

**With King Radius**

King Radius was in his room. The others we're outside. He was alone, he was under a spell. He would always act rude to the ones he used to love. Without the spell, he would have talked to Stella. And he would had never fight with Queen Luna.

"King Radius," someone said. He turned his head, and it used to be a servant who was good friends with him before.

"What do you want?" he shouted.

"I was going to give you your food. It's a sandwich I had prepared for you. It was your favorite," she said while wiping her tears away.

"The sandwich?" he said in his mind. "Very well then, bring the food here!" he shouted. She quickly nodded, and placed the sandwich on the table.

"Here you go your majesty. I hope you'll enjoy it," she said while leaving.

"Wait!" he shouted. She turned around, and saw King Radius.

"Yes your majesty?" he asked.

"Thank you for the meal," he said.

"Your welcome," she said while leaving.

"I known her from before. But who is she?" he asked in his mind.

**With Stella**

Stella was brushing her hair. She looked at the mirror. She became humming. She used to love singing. She had a teacher that her father had hired to teach her how to sing. She wasn't sure if she sings good like before.

"What a beautiful voice," someone said. Stella quickly turned around, and saw no one.

"Who's there?" she asked with a scared voice. She still saw nothing.

"Would you sing again?" she heard another voice again.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, would you sing again?" the voice said.

"Sing? I don't sing good!" she said.

"Yes you can," the voice said.

"Fine, if I sing, then you need to show me who you are," Stella said.

"As you wish."

Stella started to sing. She was singing an old song. _(Okay guys, it's going to be an old song from a Disney movie. It's called; I can't believe my heart. It's a deleted song that Meg sung. If you want to, you can read along with the music! But I'm removing some parts to make it shorter.)_

_I've always thought that men were slime  
>And every guy I've met has proved me right!<br>Until tonight_

_Just when I thought_  
><em>I had it figured<em>  
><em>That life's a game you cannot win...<em>  
><em>He comes in and changes all the rules<em>  
><em>What I've been taught.<em>  
><em>I learned the hard way!<em>  
><em>That life and love are never just<em>  
><em>And if you trust you're just one of the fools<em>

_And now I can't believe my heart_  
><em>It's saying don't resist him.<em>  
><em>That I've been on my guard too long!<em>  
><em>I can't believe my heart<em>  
><em>Surrendered when I kissed him.<em>  
><em>And told me all I thought I knew,<em>  
><em>As sad but true, is wrong.<em>

They heard her sing.

"Now would you show me who you are?" Stella asked.

"As you wish," the same voice said. Then, all of them showed who they we're. Stella was shocked. She never saw something like this before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Seeing You Once Again**

**I would like to say thank for everyone who is reviewing! Please PLEASE review! It means a lot to me when all of you guys review. So please review. I'll TRY to update when I get one tiny review! Thanks :P I know I can get a little bossy when I ask people to review.**

**With Stella**

Stella saw the amazement in her eyes. She saw objects floating in the air.

"Who are you guys?" Stella asked.

"I am Bloom," the floating tea pot said.

"How can you talk if your—only a tea pot?" Stella asked with fear.

"We had a long story. Care to hear it?" The floating flue asked.

"Oh okay. But can you at least tell me your name?" Stella said.

"I'm Bloom," the floating tea pot replied. "She's Flora, who's the flower pot, the flute is Musa, and Layla is the feather duster. We have another friend, but we have no idea where she is," Bloom said while quipping her tears away.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find her," Stella said while smiling.

"Really?" Musa asked. "She was my best friend."

"Oh yes, and can I hear that story of yours?" Stella asked.

"You haven't introduced us to her!" Riven shouted.

"Oh sorry, this is Riven, who is the clock, this is Helia who is a candle (_I know it's supposed to be a flower pot, but I've made a mistake so it's a candle!_), and Nabu who got turned into a wardrobe," Musa said. "We also lost another guy, but he got missing just like our other friend," Musa said.

"Well, it all started when this evil girl who looked very evil. She had dark blue hair, and she had pale skin," Layla said.

"Dark blue hair and a pale skin," Stella said while thinking back through her memories.

"Yes, she used a spell, and turned us to all kind of objects," Flora said. "I've heard that only one kind of person can change us back."

"Really? Who?" Stella asked.

"The Princess of Solaria," Nabu said. "But she wouldn't be here."

"Princess of Solaria? I'm her! I'm Princess Stella!" Stella shouted.

"Your Princess Stella?" Bloom shouted with excitement, "But why are you here? You don't belong here!"

"I've got punished by my step mother. And that girl who changed you into this, her name is Chimera," Stella said.

"Really? We can teach you how to turn us back to normal!" Helia said. "But wait—only Tecna and Timmy knows how."

"Tecna and Timmy?" Stella askekd.

"Yes, they've gone missing," Riven said.

"Let's go out and find them!" Stella shouted.

"We can't. Two things. One, it's too risky, and two, we can't get out of this place—Chimera had set a spell and none of us can leave," Musa said.

"But there is one way," Bloom said.

"And what is it?" Stella asked.

"There's an ancient book hiding in this place and we can find it. It can solve any bad spell," Blooms said.

"Well, let's find it!" Stella shouted while opening the door.

"Don't go there!" Nabu shouted. Stella opened the door, and she fell once she took a spell. They could hear her screaming.

"Princess Stella!" Everyone shouted.

**With Chimera and Cassandra**

Chimera was wearing dresses to celebrate that she's an official princess of Solaria. She was wearing Stella's dresses.

"Mother, she has lots of pretty dresses," Chimera said.

"Oh yes, she should have get these dresses and send it to her," Cassandra said. "You don't earn to wear this. I'm going to send it to her."

"No mother! These are beautiful dresses!" Chimera shouted.

"They are not your type. I'm going to return this," Cassandra said. She used her magic, and all clothes of Stella we're in a huge bag. "And by the way Chimera, this will be your new room." She then used a spell, and the dresses went to Stella.

"Mother!" Chimera yelled.

"Or you want to be like Stella?" She asked.

"Never mind, let's just go to the mall," she said.

**With Stella**

Stella was close to land on the floor. She should have heard them. She feels like it's the end. She feels like she's going to die. She didn't want to die when she's only sixteen.

"Somebody, help me," Stella said. Suddenly, a bag of clothes landed on the floor, and she lands on it. Luckily, the bag was right about her size, and it was soft. She had not died. She felt really safe in this tower.

"Princess Stella!" Bloom shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Musa, use your music and she might float!" Layla shouted.

"Okay, I'm counting on this," Musa said while getting ready. Musa then started to make a perfect melody, and the bag and Stella safely floated up to the room. They finally went there.

"Are you okay Princess?" Riven asked.

"Don't call me a Princess Riven," Stella said. "Stella is the only name you can call me."

"We we're about to tell you take the ladder, but you just went out there," Helia said.

"I'm sorry. But this bag, where did it go and what's inside here?" Stella asked. Stella then opened it, and she saw all of her clothes and accessories.

"My dress!" Stella shouted.

"Wow, that's a lot of clothes," Flora said.

"Yes, I've been a stylish girl. My mom taught me how to be very stylish," she said while looking through her clothes. They all laughed, and they looked through her clothes.

**With Brandon and Sky**

Brandon and Sky we're in a bubble that Queen Luna had made. They we're heading through the tower. The lamp was moving, so Brandon went near it, and he rubbed it. The lamp was about to explode, but they reached near the castle. Then, a genie from the lamp came out. It was Sky.

"Rib-bit?" Brandon said.

"You've been turned into a frog. I've been turned into a genie," Sky said.

"Rib-rib-bit," Brandon said.

"I think Stella is in here. She's close to us. I can feel it," Sky said. They went inside the tower, and the bubble popped.

"It's you again?" Stella asked. She saw the frog she had seen earlier.

"Stella!" Sky shouted. She saw Sky, so they went to each other, and hugged.

"Sky... What happened?" Stella asked.

"Chimera, she turned us into this. Brandon... he's a frog," Sky said. Stella was shocked. He was a frog? How could that be?

"How did all of this happened?" Stella asked.

**End of chapter 6! How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me when you review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Whole New World**

**Thank you for reviewing mossdawn! :D**

"While you ran away, Chimera castes a spell on us. I turned into a genie, and Brandon is my master. If he wants to turn back to normal, his true love needs to kiss him. Even though I try a spell on him, it won't work," Sky said while looking at him.

"Well, Brandon, who do you love? Go on her," Stella said. Brandon looked at Stella, and he was to scared to show who he loved. Sky might be disappointed, but what's more important? Being a frog forever, or making your friend jealous?

"That frog has beautiful eyes," Layla said while sweeping the dust on Nabu.

"Oh yes, well Brandon, who is it?" Stella asked. Brandon went on Stella, and she grabbed him in her arms, and looked at him. "Brandon, you love me?" Brandon simply nodded, and Stella kissed him, the frog—on the cheek. Then, magic came all around, and Brandon turned back to his normal self.

Stella took a step backwards, and smiled. She looked at the objects going to Brandon and hugging him. Sky saw Stella, feeling awkward. He floated near Stella, and hugged her. It was so happy for them being back together for Sky. Well, for Stella, she now knows that Brandon loves her. Then, they saw the good olde Brandon back.

"Well," Sky said. "Brandon, you have three wishes. What do you want to wish for?"

"I'm back..." Brandon said while looking at his hands. He looked at Stella, who was smiling. That smile reminded him of the good memories when they we're kids.

"Well, let me introduce myself," Flora said. "I'm Flora the flowerpot."

"Musa the flute," Musa said while smiling.

"Layla the feather duster," Layla said.

"And this is Riven who's the clock, Nabu who's the wardrobe, and Helia the candle," Musa said. Brandon smiled. He felt bad for Sky though.

"I'm Bloom," Bloom said. "And I think your cute," she said while smiling. Stella gave Bloom a mad face and she was about to smash Bloom, but until Sky had stopped her.

"Stella, what's wrong?" Sky asked while putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing Sky," Stella said while putting back her warm smile. Sky nodded, and went to Brandon. He looked at Sky, seeing him being jealous.

"What do you want to wish for? After your three wishes, I get to be free," Sky said while acting bossy.

"Brandon," Stella called. "Can you help my friends find their other friends?" He looked at Stella, seeing her worries. Those hazel shining eyes turned into puppy eyes. Her long blonde hair made her more attractive. And that smile, changed everything in her face.

"Of course Stella," Brandon said. "And what do you want to wish for?"

"Help them—find um, who again Musa?" Stella asked.

"Tecna and Timmy," Musa said while making a symphony just for them.

"Okay," Brandon said while smiling. Stella ran into Brandon's arm, and she hugged him.

"Thank you for helping Brandon, it means a lot to them just to find them. I mean—they're actually important to them. They had made me think about myself more clearly. And now, my mission for them is to turn them back to normal," Stella said in his chest.

"Okay okay, Stella, come here," Sky said while acting jealous. Stella went to Sky, and hugged him. Sky smiled, and Brandon was trying to act jealous.

"Stella, I'll do whatever to make you happy. I love you, and, that's it," Brandon said in his mind.

"So, a wish is a wish?" Sky asked. "Say your wish please!"

"I wish they—" Brandon said, but something came. It was so interesting. It got everyone's attention.

"Is that you?" Nabu asked.

**With Chimera**

There it was, the parade was starting. Some of the people of Solaria just starred at Chimera, she wasn't the Princess of Solaria—she was a nobody of Solaria.

"Why is no one cheering for me?" Chimera said in her mind. "Guards! Tell them to shout for the official Princess of Solaria!" Chimera shouted. The guards heard her, so they did. They told everyone to cheer for the Princess of Solaria; Chimera.

"Cheer for the Princess of Solaria you bastards!" One of the guards shouted.

"She's not the princess," a woman shouted. "It's Princess Stella you bastard!" Chimera's face turned red. She was completely jealous.

"Do you want to be executed, or you want to cheer for the real princess?" The same guard shouted.

"I'd rather die just to see Princess Stella!" She shouted. Chimera got out of her car, and went right up to the lady's face.

"Excuse me, only me—and it will always be me. The 'Princess Stella' you've always known is gone. She's executed. So why won't you get out of here and cheer for me!" Chimera shouted with all her strength.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" She said. "No, I can go right up to King Radius and tell him that you are NOT the Princess of Solaria," she said right back. The crowds said an "Ooh," and Chimera started to be frustrated.

"Guards! Take her away!" Chimera shouted.

"No! You can't do this!" The lady shouted.

"Yes I can, and I will always will. You've made a princess mad," Chimera said while walking back to her car.

"Just read the royal book to see if you're really a princess!" The lady shouted while disappearing. The guards we're confused. Who was that lady?

"The royal book," Chimera said in her mind. "Guards, cancel this parade and tell my mother about this," Chimera said while going on her carriage.

"Yes your majesty," all of the guards said while marching to the castle. The carriage was moving.

"Now to see that Royal Book," Chimera said.

**With the Others**

The amazement in their eyes started to be fading away. They recognized who was that. Musa was crying, and Helia was shocked. The others we're just smiling, while Stella, Brandon, and Sky we're just watching the action.

"Are you... Tecna?" Musa asked. Yes, it was Tecna. She was electric wires. She made her body shape out of electric.

"Yes it is me Tecna," she said in a strange voice. It wasn't her—real voice, but it acted like Tecna.

"Timmy," Helia gasped. Just like Tecna, it was Timmy. He was a security camera. Inside the camera, it showed light that was Timmy. He was on the floor, showing his self.

"Yes, it's me. We we're lost, and when I found Tecna, we knew all of us we're still alive," Timmy said.

"Oh my gosh," Musa said. "I'm so happy that we didn't waste a wish!"

"A wish?" Tecna and Timmy said. They looked at Stella, they we're shocked.

"Princess Stella?" Timmy said. "What are you doing here in a place like this?"

"I've been sent here," Stella said while looking at the floor. Tecna was walking, and Stella was shaking. Brandon went in front of Stella, and he guarded her.

"Don't touch her," Brandon said.

"No I won't, I just want to see if—that's the real Stella," Tecna said. Brandon moved away, and she scanned Stella. "Yes, it is Princess Stella. You have the powers. All we need to do is find the book."

"I wish we found the book!" Brandon said. Sky snapped his fingers, then magic came around, and there was a dusty old book on Brandon's hands that said; THE ANCIENT BOOK OF SPELLS.

"Oh my, it's the book!" Everyone shouted. Stella was happy, so she kissed Brandon on the cheek. Brandon was amazed. He fainted, and he opened the door, and fell.

"Brandon!" Stella shouted. She went to the door, and about to jump, but until Nabu got his wooden arms, and pulled her away.

"Don't go there," Nabu said.

"But Brandon is going to die!" Stella shouted.

"I got this!" Musa shouted. Then, she made a song, and he floated back inside the room. Sky acts jealous, and Brandon was still amazed.

"Oh there you are Brandon! Don't do that ever again okay?" Stella said while hugging him.

"I'm sorry Stella," he whispered.

"Okay okay, that's enough love for now," Riven said. "Look what time is it; eight."

"We need to find a spell," Timmy said.

The others nodded, so they gathered around the book to find the spell. It took more than one hour to find it. Everyone was hungry, and Bloom poured out herself some tea for Brandon, Stella, and Sky. It was also getting cold. Stella couldn't snuggle with Sky because he didn't had—an actual body. She went closer to Brandon, and snuggled to his chest. Brandon noticed it, but he didn't want to get attention, so he went along with it. Finally, it was time.

"I FOUND IT!" Riven shouted. He pointed at is with his sharp "pointer," and everyone read the words he was pointing at.

"To make some brownies, cook at a medium temperature in an oven," Stella said. Everyone looked at Riven, who was smiling. They laughed, and they acted serious.

"Brownies? Really?" Musa asked.

"What? I'm hungry!" Riven said with a baby voice.

"I think he pointed at the wrong thing," Flora said. "Look above it." Like what she said, they looked above it. "To undo a spell of a dark magic, the person who can only do it, must get some time outside, and let her get rest. When it's time, she would have to say the spell," Flora said.

"What? I don't get it," Tecna said.

"This is some interesting spell here," Bloom said.

"Well, if she wants a rest, then she gets a rest!" Stella said while opening the door and going down the stairs. Everyone laughed, and Brandon whispered something into Sky's ear.

"I wish for a magic carpet, and stay here and don't worry about us," Brandon said. Sky nodded, and he snapped his fingers, and a carpet that was rolled, was in Brandon's hand. "Don't worry! Stay here!" Brandon shouted. The others nodded, and they started to fix the room. Sky was just laying on the bed, not worrying about anything. Before Brandon left, he grabbed a random dress without letting anyone noticing it.

When they we're out of the castle, Brandon saw Stella sitting down, wearing a dull and simple dress. She wanted to change her outfit, but she didn't felt like moving.

"Need a dress Stella?" Brandon asked. Stella turned around, and she saw Brandon wearing a short yellow dress with bows on the back. She grabbed it, and she was about to remove her dress, but Brandon turned around.

"Don't worry, I got a famous trick I've invented," Stella said while laughing. Brandon turned around, and saw Stella wearing the dress already.

"How did you do that?" He asked while placing the carpet down.

"Magic," she said while smiling.

Stella looked so beautiful in the dress. Her blonde hair matched the dazzling dress. Her smile, made everything better.

"Well, want to go somewhere?" Brandon asked. Stella turned around, and saw the carpet floating in the mid air.

"Ho-How did you do that?" She asked while being confused.

"It's magic," he said while smiling. He took out his hand, meaning "want to go for a ride?" She smiled, and grabbed his hand, and the carpet started floating, and it went everywhere. Bloom and Layla we're watching this.

"Ah," Layla said. "Young love." Bloom just giggled, and watched their figures going father away.

Brandon was thinking about singing. He wasn't a good singer, but he would just do this for Stella. They we're at the Solarian town, soaring through the air.

_(Brandon:) I can show you the world  
>Shining shimmering splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>you last let your heart decide<em>

I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways, and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<p>

A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming

They we're now in the sky, inside the palace of clouds. Stella looked at the moon, reminding herself of her mother.

_(Stella:)A whole new world  
>A dazzling place i never knew<br>But when I'm way up here  
>It's crystal clear<br>That now I'm in a whole new world  
>With you <em>

They we're now at Melody. They heard beautiful playing music, which they we're playing the song that they we're singing

_(Brandon:) Now I'm in a whole new world with you__  
><em>_(Stella:)Unbelievable sights_  
><em>Indescribable feeling<em>_  
><em>_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
><em>Through an endless diamond sky<em>

They we're at Linphea. They saw everyone having a ceremony. People we're dancing around flowers a trees.

_(Stella): A whole new world__  
><em>_(Brandon:) Don't you dare close your eyes__  
><em>_(Stella:) A hundred thousand things to see__  
><em>_(Brandon:) Hold your breath- it gets better__  
><em>_(Stella:)I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where i used to be_

They we're at Andros, they saw mermaids waving to them in the water. They waved back.

_(Brandon:) A whole new world__  
><em>_(Stella:) Every turn a surprise__  
><em>_(Brandon:) With new horizons to pursue__  
><em>_(Stella:) Every moment red-letter__  
>They we're now at Zenith. They saw fireworks.<br>__(both:) I'll chase them anywhere,_  
><em>There's time to spare,<em>  
><em>Let me share this whole new world with you<em>

They we're now at Domino, resting at the top of the castle.

_(Brandon:) A whole new world__  
><em>_(Stella:) A whole new world__  
><em>_(Brandon:)That's where we'll be__  
><em>_(Stella:) That's where we'll be__  
><em>_(Brandon:) A thrilling chase__  
><em>_(Stella:) A wondrous place__  
><em>_(Both:) For you and me_

After they we're done singing, they hold hands. It was a beautiful moment—for both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I won't say I'm in Love**

**With the Others**

While Sky, Riven, and Timmy we're in the tower room, the others were outside in the garden. They we're fixing the garden. Even though they transformed into objects, they could still do stuff humans can do.

"Where do you think they went?" Flora asked.

"I have no idea," Bloom said, "but I think they might be coming late, or soon."

"Well, I'm kind of worried about Stella," Flora said. All of them looked at Flora, and she acted scared.

"Worried? You just meant her since today," Musa said.

"Well, I worry about people," Flora said back.

"Okay, okay, no fighting," Layla said while sweeping off the dust on the benches near the fountain.

**With Brandon and Stella**

There was Brandon and Stella, sitting on top of the Domino Castle. They we're still holding hands. Stella was feeling a little bit in "love," and worried. Brandon always felt how he felt about Stella. He never wanted this moment to end. They we're still holding hands.

"Stella," Brandon whispered, "I need to tell you something." Stella turned around, and saw his chocolate brown eyes staring at hers. She smiled.

"What is it Brandon?" She asked.

"Well, um, I've always wanted to tell you something," Brandon said in his mind.

"Yes?" She asked. Brandon looked shy to tell her. But he kept on telling himself never give up for something you love.

"Just say it Brandon! She won't get mad, right?" Brandon said in his mind. Stella was still looking at him in his chocolate eyes.

"I-"Brandon said, but he was interrupted because there was some Domino guards shouting at them. Even dogs were barking at them.

"Excuse me! Can you two couple get down and get down here!" One of the guards shouted. Brandon and Stella smiled. Brandon picked up a small orange marigold, and he grabbed Stella's hands, and they left.

By the time they reached to the tower, Brandon smiled, and he gave the flower to Stella.

"Stella, this is just for you," he said while smiling at the flower.

"Thank you Brandon," Stella said, "this is my favorite flower." She was about to go inside, but until Brandon called her. "Yes?" He went near Stella, and kissed her on her cheek. Stella eyes we're wide open, and she smiled, and did a blow kiss to her.

It was already nine PM, and Stella was going inside the castle. She knew Sky was there, so she went behind the tower, and she sat near the fountain. Of course the others were there, but they we're hiding.

Stella felt in love, but she still had feelings for Sky. She just couldn't fall in love with someone if she already had someone else. She loves Brandon, and Sky. Who does she _actually _love?

"Stella, you can only and will love him. Who should it be?" Stella asked to herself. The others were hiding in the bushes, and they started to look at each other. Stella started to sing. She threw the flower that Brandon gave to her in the floor.

_Okay guys, the others (Layla, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Bloom) are the backup singers! And the song is called "I won't say I'm In Love" from Meg in the Hercules movie. I suggest you should listen to the song while reading. _

_[Stella:]__  
><em>_If there's a prize for rotten judgment__  
><em>_I guess I've already won that__  
><em>_No man is worth the aggravation__  
><em>_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_[Backup singers (Musa and Bloom):] Who'd 'a think you're kidding'__  
><em>_He's the Earth and heaven to you__  
><em>_Try to keep it hidden__  
><em>_Honey, we can see right through you__  
><em>_Girl, yea can't conceal it__  
><em>_We know how yea feel and__  
><em>_Who you're thinking of_

_[Stella:]__  
><em>_No chance, no way__  
><em>_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Back Up Singers (Flora and Tecna):]__  
><em>_You swoon, you sigh__  
><em>_why deny it, uh-oh_

_[Stella:]__  
><em>_It's too cliché__  
><em>_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson__  
><em>_It feels so good when you start out__  
><em>_My head is screaming get a grip, girl__  
><em>_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out__  
><em>_Oh_

_[All of the backup singers:]__  
><em>_You keep on denying__  
><em>_Who you are and how you're feeling__  
><em>_Baby, we're not buying__  
><em>_Hon, we saw yea hit the ceiling__  
><em>_Face it like a grown-up__  
><em>_When yea gonna own up__  
><em>_That yea got, got, got it bad_

_[Stella:]__  
><em>_WRONG: No chance, now way__  
><em>_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Layla:]__  
><em>_Give up, give in__  
><em>_Check the grin you're in love_

_[Stella:]__  
><em>_This scene won't play,__  
><em>_I won't say I'm in love_

_[Musa and Bloom:]__  
><em>_You're doing flips read our lips__  
><em>_You're in love_

_[Stella:]__  
><em>_You're way off base__  
><em>_I won't say it__  
><em>_Get off my case__  
><em>_I won't say it_

_[All of the backup singers:]__  
><em>_Girl, don't be proud__  
><em>_It's O.K. you're in love_

_[Stella:]__  
><em>_Oh__  
><em>_At least out loud,__  
><em>_I won't say I'm in love_

Stella picked up the flower, and she smelled it. It was one of the most beautiful flowers that anyone could give her. She knew she was in love even though she won't tell she was in love.

Stella was curious, but in love. She was curious because she was wondering who was singing with her. But it didn't matter, it only matter if she loves the one who she loves. She went inside the tower, smiling while going inside the ladder.

The others we're proud of their selves for making Stella think through she was in love. They got out of the bushes, and they happily smiled.

"We did a good job," Flora said while smiling.

"I know," Layla said while dusting.

"I can tell she's in love," Bloom predicted.

"Seventy percent chance from her being in love with Brandon," Tecna said while smiling.

"So, that means she isn't in love with Sky?" Musa said. The others looked at Musa. They we're actually confused on who she loves.

**Somewhere Unknown**

"Did you hear her singing?" Someone asked.

"Yes, she has a lovely voice," the other one said.

"Should we help her leave the castle? I mean, she should be in her place as the proper Princess of Stella," the male one said. "How come we are not helping her?"

"Well, it's because her mother told us not to help with her. She wants Princess Stella to do everything by herself so she could learn. But she didn't plan this," the first one said.

"Faragonda, she needs to learn all about magic," one of them said. "If she doesn't learn magic, she could be a human!"

"Griffen, don't be too scared. I trust in her. I gave her magic, and she will meet her magic. I control her powers you know," Faragonda said.

"When will she find her powers?" The male one asked.

"Saladin," Faragonda said. "Soon."

**With Brandon**

Brandon was in the floor. He had fallen on the floor after Stella left. He was completely in love. Suddenly, Sky came.

"Okay, how did it go with you and Stella?" He said quickly. Brandon didn't want to tell exactly what happens because he didn't want his best friend to be mad.

"It was fun and okay," Brandon said. Sky was impressed for not stealing his girlfriend.

"And where exactly did you go?" Sky asked. Brandon was scared; he didn't know what to say.

"A walk," he lied.

"Okay good, what's your last wish so I can be free?" Sky said greedily.

"Um, I don't actually know yet. Can I tell you it later?" Brandon asked. Sky nodded, and he carried Sky, and they floated inside the tower.

Brandon saw his love, Stella. She was wearing her pajamas. Stella was wearing a long light pink night gown. Her hair was tied, and she wore flip-flops, and jumped to the bed.

"Wow," Brandon said in his mind. His mouth was dropped. She looks very beautiful. The other boys was also looking at Stella, having the same expression.

"Okay! That's enough looking at Stella," Musa shouted. Stella could tell that the others were jealous.

"I think I can work on the spell now," Stella said while smiling.

"We've check everywhere in the book for the spell. It wasn't there," Nabu said.

"Well, does she have to make it up or something?" Brandon asked.

"Yes," Tecna said.

"What? I can't do that! I'm not even a real—witch or fairy!" Stella shouted. The others looked at Stella. She was angry and confused. They had to tell her the truth. But what happens if she finds out?

"Stella," Bloom said. "This is important."

"What?" Sky asked.

**I forgot to mention this important detail in this story. Brandon was already a squire. I forgot to add in the important stuff. Well, I'll tell you the "important stuff.**

**First, Brandon's mother died after Sky asked her out. Then later on, her father went to find a job. The only job he found is to work at a barber shop. Later on, this bad guy didn't had enough money to pay, but he got a scissor, and stabbed Brandon's father. Brandon couldn't find any place to stay or find money, so he is now Sky's squire. **

**End of Chapter! I hope you love the song :D I got addicted to the song too! So, I hope Stella won't be mad when she finds out the truth. You never know; she could actually do something when she finds out the truth. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Welcome Back Sky**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone… especially mossdawn! You're like my number one fan ;D**** I hope you guys enjoy this story. Please review!**

There was everyone. They were looking at Stella. She was confused. She didn't know what everyone was planning about. Finally, Bloom had said something.

"We've found the spell. And we want you to do it now," Bloom said. Stella's mouth opened, and she gasped. Sky closed her mouth.

"Don't catch any flies babe," Sky joked. Stella slapped his genie had away from her chin, and she paid close attention on what the others were saying.

"Well, I've got two things to tell you guys," Stella said. "1, I don't know anythingabout fairies. 2, I don't even know what my powers are," Stella said while looking at her hands. Suddenly, everyone felt shaking.

"Earthquake," Helia shouted. "Hide under the bed!" Everyone did, but Nabu was still in the wall.

"Nabu," Layla shouted. "Don't leave me!"

"I won't," he said. Then, Nabu the wardrobe started to move. It was like he was going to fall out of the window. Everyone shouted and screamed. They were hopeless. What caused this? They don't want to die…

"I wish the earthquake was gone!" Brandon shouted. Sky nodded, and he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the earthquake had stopped, and they went out of the bed. Then, light came around Sky, and everything was bright. Everyone closed their eyes.

"What's happening?" Stella shouted. Brandon saw Stella; moving away. He ran to Stella while covering his eyes, and hugged her. Finally, they were with each other. Stella opened her eyes, and saw Brandon closing his eyes, hugging her. "Don't stop this moment," she said in her mind.

After the light disappeared, they saw the normal Sky. He had his long shoulder-length blonde hair back. With his muscular body back. Stella's eyes widened. She gasped. It was like a year without seeing him, but it was actually a day without seeing him.

Why was time so slow? Stella thought it was more than a day. She thought it was more like a year. The first part of the year was being sent in this horrible tower. She then meant new friends. The second part was seeing Brandon and Sky again, and noticing their identity. The last part of the year was being with Brandon, and Sky who is a genie. But now; he's back.

"Sky," Stella said in a shocked voice.

"Stella," he whispered. He ran to Stella, and hugged her. It was like in a long time without seeing her.

"I'm sleepy," Stella said while lying on the bed.

"Hey, you're not alone," Riven said. "Look what time it is; ten." Riven was pointing at his clock-like face. Everyone except Stella, Brandon and Sky was laughing.

"Riven, I didn't know you were so timed," Musa said with a laugh.

"Well, I didn't know you didn't want some beauty sleep," Riven protested.

"Okay, let's go sleep now. Okay?" Layla asked. The others nodded.

Bloom, was on a small space of the desk, and closed her eyes. Musa was in another small space of the desk and her red glow disappeared. Flora was near the window and the flower she was growing happily slept. Tecna, she escaped the tower, and she went somewhere in the tower. Layla was on top of Nabu.

Helia was next to Flora. Riven, was at the desk near the bed. He was making tick-tock noises. Timmy followed Tecna outside. Nabu was in his normal spot, sleeping.

Brandon saw Stella on the bed. Sky was far from her, because he didn't want to do some strange things. After several minutes, everyone slept except for Brandon. He got up, and he signed.

"Goodnight," Brandon said, "and goodbye." He then carefully went by everyone, and jumped out of the window. "Stella, I hope you'll be okay with Sky. After two years, you'll be with him. And I will be a lonely and a sad man with no love one. I love you Stella since I first saw that sparkling hazel eyes of yours. I thought you loved me, but I was wrong. I love you. Now, it's my time to leave you," Brandon said in his mind.

"Goodbye Solarian Princess," Brandon said while disappearing in the quiet and scary woods.

By morning, Stella was the only one in the room. She must have waked up late. She wondered where the others were. When she turned her head, she saw Nabu trying to move. But Nabu looked right back at Stella.

"Gah," Stella yelped, "you scared me with your creepy eyes Nabu." Nabu laughed, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, sorry. I was born that way Sleeping Beauty," Nabu said while joking. Stella got up, and she was looking through her clothes on the stone and cold floor.

"Cover your eyes," Stella said. "I'm going to change." Nabu laughed, and he closed his eyes. After a couple minutes, Stella was done with her outfit and hairstyle.

Stella was wearing an orange strap shirt with stars on it, and a short orange tutu skirt with some stars on it. Her hair was tied, and she was wearing a green headband with a yellow star on it. She was wearing green ballet flats with a yellow star on the side.

"Nice outfit for a beautiful morning like today," Nabu said. It was true, it was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping, the sun was showing, and it was raining petals from the trees that were still alive.

"Where are the others?" Stella asked.

"Downstairs," he replied. "And there's someone waiting for you downstairs." Stella was confused, but she listened to Nabu.

"Well, talk to you later. I'm gonna check 'who' is here," Stella said while opening the door. Nabu just plainly nodded, and Stella went down the stairs.

**With King Radius**

There was King Radius, in his room. The spell must be broken now. Cassandra only put a spell that will work for only one day. She might have forgotten about it from royal stuff driving her away from King Radius.

"Stella," King Radius said coldly. "Where are you? I haven't seen you, or talk to you for more than a month or more. Where are you? I need you." Tears were coming down his face; the first time in his adult life. The middle age man was crying, and he got up.

"I'll find you. I don't care if I die. I just need to find you," he said bravely. When he opened the door, he saw Chimera walking. Her eyes sawed him.

"Hi Daddy," she said Stella-like. "Where are you going?"

"None sense. Go to your room. You are not aloud from going out until I say so. I don't even care if your mother lets you free. Stay in your room!" He shouted.

"But—I didn't do anything to you Daddy," she said.

"Guards, take care of her!" He yelled. The guards marched right in, and two of them grabbed Chimera's arms away.

He just plainly walked away. Not noticing anything about Chimera. He didn't have time or cared about Chimera. The only thing that was on his mind was Stella.

**Yes! I finally got to update it before I sleep! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. I'll update this story the first thing in the morning! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: I'll make a Man out of you**

**Thank you for reviewing NickyAnn6 and WinxClubDiaries.**

**NickyAnn6 – Um, I'll think about it if she does ballet throughout the story. And yes, there will be a song.**

**WinxClubDiraies – Okay, this is the first story I'm reviewing today. Please review after your done reading!**

**There will be a song here called "I'll make a Man out of you" made by Mulan. **

**With Stella**

As Princess Stella went down the stairs, she saw a door. She heard loud noises from it. She didn't actually know the tower well. But she opened the door, and saw a kitchen. She saw an old lady, an old man, and an old creepy lady.

"Stella," one of the old ladies said. "It's been a while since I've seen you." Stella gave her a creepy look, and she went near Bloom who was making tea.

"Who are these people?" Stella asked while putting a small hint of sugar inside Bloom.

"These are your parents' 'best friends,'" Bloom said. Stella didn't know what she meant, but she sat in the table, and she looked around them.

"Princess Stella," the old man said. "I'm your god father; Saladin."

"Well," Stella said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Did we meet before?"

"Yes we did Princess Stella," Saladin replied. "We are here, to make you a fairy, be like a specialist, and, learn how to say spells properly." Stella was scared. She didn't even know these people, and who they are. Maybe if Stella asks them some questions about her inner self, they could answer it.

"Well, I've got two questions. One, how can you teach me how? Two, what are my powers?" Stella asked. One of the old ladies with white hair sipped her tea.

"Well Princess Stella," she said. "I'm Faragonda, and I gave you your powers. Griffin, the one sitting next to me, gave you the power how to say spell correctly. But you might _fail _because she didn't actually practice her gift well.

"Fail? I might . . . fail? Is that bad to fail? If I have the power of a fairy, the strength of a specialist which I obviously don't know what it is, and says a spell like a mean old witch, I can . . . be something incredible?" Stella said in her mind. "And, I can help the others be back to normal?"

"Just think about it Princess Stella," Griffin said. "It can help you make your friends be back to normal, and reconnect with your mother and father."

"Do I have a choice?" Stella asked. Suddenly, everything became quiet. It was completely silent. The only thing you can hear is the steam of Bloom's tea.

But, Tecna and Timmy came along. It looks like they had bad news. Why did it all need to happen in this morning?

"Guys," Timmy said. "Brandon is missing!"

"What?" Stella shouted. She was scared. She got out of her chair, and she burst out of the room. "And if I have the strength of a Specialist, the voice of a witch, and I'm a fairy, can I find Brandon?" Stella said in her mind.

**With Cassandra**

It was a busy morning for Cassandra. It was all busy. She had to listen to royal meetings, listen to new products of Solaria, signing papers, and more. After she was all done of that stuff, she was in her royal seat.

"Your majesty," a guard said.

"What is it Sterling?" Cassandra asked while being tired.

"Faragonda, Saladin, and Griffin are not at their schools when you asked where they are. Griselda said that Faragonda went to a meeting. Codatorta said that Saladin went to do a mission with a few Specialists, and Ediltrude said that Griffin is practicing with some witches.

"Wow, they must be busy. Well, carry on Sterling. You are now excused for the whole day," Cassandra said. Sterling bowed, and he left the royal palace.

"Well, I wonder how is it with the spell on Radius," Cassandra said in her mind.

**With Brandon**

Brandon was still walking in the lonely woods of the tower. He had not get a rest, or sleep. All he wanted is to be in Stella's arm. But he should have wished for it. He felt pretty stupid and dumb. Now, he hated Sky for being with his love one.

"Does he even love her? Of course—I love her; as a girl," Brandon thought. He had nothing to do. He was planning to find a job. But all he wants is to hug Stella.

When he reached at the Solarian palace, he saw about twenty coins on the floor. He ran to it, and got all of it and puts it in his pocket. He traveled through Solaria. He saw a ship that says "HEADING TO ERAKLYON." He was planning to go there, so he did.

"Welcome sir. Do you want go in Eraklyon?" The woman asked. Brandon nodded. "Is it just yourself without any luggage?" Brandon nodded again. "Okay, seven coins please." Brandon was surprised when it was really cheap. It used to be fifteen coins.

Brandon went inside the ship. He sat in the front seat. After a while, there was a lady with long brown hair that reaches down her ankles, blond bangs that reach to her waist, and yellow eyes.

Brandon was getting scared by the weird looking lady. She looked like a witch because of her strange looks. She then looked at Brandon. He was shaking.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Darcy. What's your name?"

"Brandon," he said slowly.

"Ah, Prince Sky's best friend?" She asked. "I'm I correct?" Brandon just nodded. She seemed like a nice lady so far. The ship started. It was quiet for them, but she finally talked. "Well, you want to do some tricks Brandon?" She asked.

Brandon just looked at her. He didn't know what to say. He was a loyal man, not a prankster. He just slowly turned his head to look at her.

"Um," he finally said. "What kind of tricks?" Darcy laughed, and there was a lady walking by giving drinks.

"Look at this," she said. She used a spell that made the lady had a frog on her.

"Excuse me," a little boy said. "There's a frog on your head!" The lady slowly looked up, and she screamed. Darcy was laughing hard, but Brandon just chuckled.

"Nice trick Darcy," Brandon finally said.

"Thanks Brandon," she said. She looked into her bag, and brought out a sling shot. She gave it to Brandon and gave him a small pebble. "Hit it to anyone." Brandon didn't want to do it, but he wants to get some entertainment.

There was a pilot walking outside. Brandon and Darcy looked at him. Brandon focused hitting the rock at his hat. When he lets go, the pilot turned around and it hit his face.

"Oh…crap!" Brandon whispered to Darcy.

"Well, they won't find out," she said while snatching the sling-shot away from him. "Well you did a good job at a trick," she laughed.

"Well, without you, I wouldn't have so much fun," he said. After a while, they started to flirt with each other. Brandon was now falling in love with a brand new girl.

**With Stella**

Stella was outside, sitting on the floor. She heard someone walking to her. When she turned her head around, it was Sky.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"No," she said. "Why should I?"

"Well, it's just that you've seen sad after Brandon went missing," he said. "Stella, I have a question." Stella turned her head around and went closer to him.

"Yes Sky?" She asked.

"Do you love Brandon?" He asked. Stella was shocked. She just gave him a strange look.

"What makes you think of that?" She asked.

"Well, it's just that you've been paying close attention to him. I saw you snuggling with him when we were looking through the book. I saw you hugging him when I transforming back. It's just like; you love him more than me. Is that right Stella?" he asked while tears went through his face.

"Sky…" She said slowly. Suddenly, Griffin, Faragonda, and Saladin came over.

"Princess Stella, are you willing to be it?" Faragonda asked. Stella stood up.

"Yes I am. Let me go change first!" She said while running inside.

After a while, Stella jumped out of the window, and she landed safely. She wore a short orange dress that had some medal on it, silver armbands, and orange sandals. Her hair was tied and she had a silver shield.

"Well," Faragonda said. "We weren't going to do something like that, but well, I'll let your powers out." Stella nodded, and Faragonda used a spell. Suddenly, an orange and blue orb went outside of Stella, and they went back inside of her.

"I'll let your strength out too," Saladin said. He used a spell similar to Faragonda's and a yellow orb went out of Stella, and it went back inside of her. Griffen did the same thing, and a purple orb went out, and back inside.

"I feel so strong now!" Stella said. She ran, and she smashed a tree. It collapsed. She only hit the tree with her fist.

"Wow Stella," Sky said. "I didn't know you were so strong." Stella laughed, and she ran back to her place.

"Okay, first thing," Griffin said. The others came outside, and saw her. Sky joined them. They were sitting right outside of the door.

"Well," Musa said. "I'll play some music!" She then played music with her flute. Musa glared at Riven, and then he started singing.

_The song is called I'll make a man out of you made by Mulan. Try to play it with the song!_

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns_

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch_

_I ever met_

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man_

_out of you _

Stella was soaring through the air with the wings that Faragonda had showed her. She accidently bumped into the tower, then pieces started to fall.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_you are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale_

_pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man_

_out of you _

Griffin showed Stella a spell and she said it. It was "Magical Barrier" but she accidently said "Mological Borrior" and then a monster came and chased Stella.

_I'm never gonna catch_

_my breath_

_Say good-bye to those_

_who knew me_

_Boy, was I a fool in school_

_for cutting gym_

_This guy's got 'em_

_scared to death_

_Hope he doesn't see_

_right through me_

_Now I really wish that I_

_knew how to swim _

Saladin was showing Stella how to punch and he hit Stella in the stomach, and then it was her turn. She failed, and she did a light punch.

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon_

The others were feeling bad because they had failed on Stella how to make a warrior. Then, they got an arrow, and they shoot it at the top of the highest tree.

_Time is racing toward us_

_till the Huns arrive_

_Heed my every order_

_and you might survive_

_You're unsuited for_

_the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home_

_you're through_

_How could I make a man_

_out of you? _

Stella tried to get the arrow. She kept on trying and trying. She keeps on failing. But she never gave up. She tried until she went to the top.

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon_

Stella finally got the arrow, and she shoots it down at the floor. The others saw it, and they were happy so they cheered. Stella flied down, and she was ready for training. She did a spell, and it worked. She flied successfully. She actually hit Saladin, and he fell on the floor.

After that, Faragonda taught Stella how to shoot an energy ball. She did it well on the first try. She did three types of an energy ball; the sun energy ball, which was very bright and hot, the moon ball, which was light but not that kind of bright. It shoots some rocks from it, and the light ball, the brightest one.

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the Coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon_

Stella now had the strength of the Specialist, the voice of a witch, and she knows how to be a fairy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Okay, I know I haven't been updating for like a long time. But if you saw my little note, that means why am I updating? It's because, it's raining and I get to update. Well, here's the story! R&R please!**

It was already dawn, and Stella was in her room, sleeping. She did not ate, take a rest ,or drink. She didn't stop by to hug Sky, she was just tired. She was thinking about where was Brandon. Where could he be?

**In Stella's Dream**

_ It was the morning, and Stella was walking the palace of Solaria. She saw a young man walking. He had brunette hair, a tan, and a healthy body. She walked up to the boy._

_ "Excuse me," Stella said. "Do you know where is the King of Solaria?" When the man turned around, it was Brandon._

_ "Oh hey Stella," Brandon said. He smiled, and walked away. He now in front of a girl with brown hair who looks creepy._

_ "Hey babe," she said. Brandon kissed her, and Stella was shocked. Stella's heard crashed into pieces. She ran away crying. Brandon did not even hug her; he just walked away._

_ "I thought he had feelings for me," Stella said while sniffing. Suddenly, Sky came along. She looked at Sky, who sat next to her. _

_ "Who was that girl hanging out with Brandon?" Sky asked. Stella wiped her tears away, and she replied._

_ "Some girl he loves," Stella said while going close to Sky._

_ "Oh I see," Sky said. "You know Stella, after he did to you was all a fake. He was just trying to play with your heart." She looked up._

_ "How did you know?" Stella asked._

_ "He told me Stella. He said it was all a fake about the magic carpet ride. He told me about it. I was shocked at first, but he actually told me it was for fun. Not for **love**," Sky said quietly. Stella was shocked. She never thought Brandon was cruel inside. He was all along._

_ "So," Stella said. "He played with my feelings?" Sky just shrugged his shoulders. Stella was now hurt, and angry. Why did she had this dream?_

**End of Dream**

Stella quickly got up, and she saw Bloom and Flora on the table. When they saw Stella, they started bringing some biscuits.

"Stella darling," Flora said. "Are you okay?" Stella just nodded slowly.

"I had a nightmare," Stella said. Bloom came along while the plate of biscuits were on her head.

"You should get some rest Stella. You've been through a lot," Bloom said while handing her a biscuit.

"Gah," Stella said. "What time is it?"

"Riven!" Bloom shouted.

"Ten," a distance voice of Riven said. Bloom looked at Stella, and she nodded. Stella was tired and sleepy.

"Where did Sky go?" Stella asked.

"He went to find Brandon," Flora said while putting herself on the table. Bloom poured a cup of tea, and Stella sipped it while eating biscuits.

"Oh," Stella said. "I had a weird dream." Bloom and Flora quickly looked at Stella, and they started getting worried.

"What happened Stella?" Flora asked.

"I had a dream that Brandon was with some other girl. Sky told me about something Brandon and I did, it was all a fake. I was really shocked. Do you think it's real?" Stella asked.

"Wait wait," Bloom said. "What did you do with Brandon?"

"A magical carpet ride," Stella said while getting into the day dreaming position.

"Wow, it was a fake? How come you didn't tell us before? How did this dream happened?" Flora asked.

"No, I was too stressed, and it was just a nightmare I think," Stella said while looking at her nails.

"Oh," Bloom replied.

"Well," Stella said. "I'll get some sleep. Goodnight guys." Stella then fell asleep, and they also slept too.

**In Solaria**

When it was the morning, King Radius was in a palace, where it was a dark, but sparkly place. He saw many people who matched with the palace, but he was a different kind of person. He saw a castle, and he went inside.

"Probably Luna is in this castle," King Radius said. "She is still the Queen of Solaria." He went inside, and guards blocked his way.

"Who dares to go inside without a reservation," one of the guards said.

"I am the King of Solaria!" He said.

"Where is the royal crown then?" One of the guards said.

"It's on my head!" He shouted. The guards looked on his head, and they nodded, and they uncovered his path.

"You may go inside your majesty," they said while bowing. King Radius rolled his eyes, and he went inside. He saw a lady sitting down.

"Oh," the lady said. "Welcome King Radius."

"Luna! It's me Radius! I got some news about Cassandra!" He shouted.

"And what is this news Radius? Oh, I can tell. You made her the Queen of Solaria when you do know I am the Queen," Queen Luna replied.

"No," he coldly said. "Listen to me."

"What is it Radius? What kind of good things you need to tell me?" She shouted. King Radius took a step closer, but guards soon to came.

"Well," he said. "I figured out that Cassandra casts a spell on me, and this is the reason why we divorced. The reason why I didn't talk to Stella. The reason why Erendor is banned from Solaria." Queen Luna's eyes widened, and she got up.

"Erendor is banned from Solaria? So this is why I did not see him anymore?" She shouted. He slightly nodded, and he took another step closer.

"Cassandra..." He said.

"Well, our new mission is to make Cassandra and her little pet of hers out of Solaria," she said. King Radius nodded, and he walked outside.

"I'll be in the palace if you need me," he said while walking away.

"Radius!" She shouted. He turned around, and he saw her a few steps away from him. "I need your help again. When I meant help, I mean that we need to get _married again_." King Radius was very surprised, but he was concerned.

"But the thing we need to do is find Stella. She's gone missing," King Radius replied.

"I know Radius. She's at this tower with some trusty friends. _She _is the one who can destroy Cassandra and Chimera. Faragonda gave her the power. Remember how we gave her powers to her?" Queen Luna said.

She was right. They did gave their powers to Stella. King Radius was a wizard, and Queen Luna was a fairy. They were the powerful. They went outside, and went on the ship.

_They were ready for the mission._

**So, their getting back together! Gah, old love never gets old. Lol. I'll update my other stories. And please check out Love is Ouch! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Stella's Impression**

**Okay, I didn't update this story in a long time, and I hope that you can read this story. I will update every day, only if I get at least one review. Please review, I know you guys are reading without reviewing, but please review. I'm begging you. **

** And Mossdawn, if you are reading this, I just have to tell you something. If you aren't Mossdawn, then you can skip this to read the story. The thing I have to tell you is I gave up on this story, and when I saw you review in the other story, I started updating. I hope you can go on because since you never came back, I gave up.**

** I hope you can get on as soon as you can. I'm not forcing you. But when you review (please review), please tell me what happened. I kinda might ask noisy, but I just want to know what happened. Well, here's the story. **

**And there will be a song here later on :3**

**With the Others**

On the next day, Stella was the first one to wake up. She transformed into her "Winx" transformation. The girls woke up. Stella was floating in the air, and smiling at them.

"Stella, we are also fairies like you. If we can be back to our normal selves, we can be a group together. And find Brandon," Bloom said. Stella untransformed.

"I'm not going to worry about Brandon. The important thing is where Sky is. Anyways, did anyone see him?" Stella asked. "I think I need to change, I look hideous in my sleeping gown!"

"Silly Stella, you always look beautiful," Flora said while smiling.

"Silly Stella," Stella said. "I like that name. Flora, you are good name giver." Stella went inside the tower, and went to her room to find some outfits to wear.

"Flora, can I have a nickname since you gave Stella one?" Musa asked. Flora laughed. She was thinking of a nickname for Musa.

"Hmm," Flora said while thinking.

"Oh I got one!" Layla said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"We can name Musa, Musical Musa! Get it?" Layla asked. The others just shrugged her shoulders. "Hey I know the name isn't good, but at least I tried."

"But Bloom, remember when you told Stella that we were going to make a group? Who said we are going to make a group. I'm not joining," Tecna said.

"What? I thought this could be fun, come on Tecna, we can actually do something," Musa said. Tecna rolled her eyes.

"But Stella is going to save us. We should do something in favor, or else—we would act like some jerks," Flora said.

"I'm not in the mood, I don't feel like doing anything," Tecna replied. The others rolled their eyes at Tecna. She went inside.

"Well if you don't want to be in the group, then we will ask someone to be in your spot!" Bloom shouted. Tecna heard it, so she stopped walking. She walked to them.

"Fine," Tecna said. All of them did a group hug, and they laughed. After a couple minutes, Stella came down and she was wearing a black knee length dress. It had white polka dots everywhere with a black belt. Her hair was curled. She was wearing black sandals.

"Wow Stella, I thought we were going to do simple things," Musa said while looking at the dress. The others were into the dress.

"Hey, if you're going to do good, you need to look good," Stella said. The others laughed, and Stella had a point. If you were going to do good, you need to look good.

"So, what are we supposed to do again?" Layla asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders, and then a bright light came. Everyone closed their eyes. When the light was done, it was all three of them; Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin.

Stella gasped. She wanted to call them Uncle and Aunties, but she didn't know if she was aloud. They even taught her how to be a fairy, have the strength of a Specialist, and a voice of a witch. Stella just ran to them, and they had a hug.

"Stella, it's nice to see you again," Saladin said. Stella smiled, and broke the hug. She wiped the dust off her dress.

"It's nice to see you again also. How were you after training?" Stella asked.

"Well, first of all, I love your dress. And everyone was good. We had a good rest," Griffin said. Stella laughed, and she twirled around, and the dress twirled around her.

"Thank you Gri—I mean, Madam Griffin," Stella said while bowing to all of them.

"There's no need for you to bow Stella, after all, you are the _princess_," Faragonda said.

"I know, but I have a question," Stella said.

"And what is it Stella?"

"How can I turn the others back to normal?" Stella asked. They all looked at each other. They nodded.

"Well Stella, to find the spell, you must make it by yourself," Griffin said.

"And you need to use all your strength to find the spell inside of you," Saladin said.

"Lastly, the power of the Sun and the Moon will guide you," Faragonda said. Stella signed. She didn't know it would be harder than before.

"Okay! I'll try! It can be easy!" Stella said.

"Stella, I think you need to get a rest, we don't want anything bad happen to you if you tried," Flora said.

"I can do it…I can," Stella said.

"If you want to do a long and easy way, you can attend college at Alfea," Faragonda added.

"Is there another way besides going to school?" Stella asked.

"Or you can try hard and make it up by yourself," Griffin said.

"How long do you guys think it will take me to think of this?" Stella asked.

"Maybe at least three days for you to think it. Don't worry Stella, the sun and the moon will help you. They are your powers, and best friends," Faragonda said winking.

"Best friends?" Stella asked.

"Faragonda, don't try to make Stella confused," Saladin said. "Princess Stella I am sorry. That was only a joke." Stella nodded.

"Well, I think we should go now. Stella knows what to do to save her friends," Griffin said. Saladin went into position, and Griffin followed him. Faragonda went near to Stella.

"Stella, it wasn't. They will meet you. I was just telling you, good luck Stella," Faragonda said. She took a step back, and they transformed back. Stella signed, and the others came to her.

"Stella, you don't actually need to save us," Musa said. Layla barged in wacked Musa with her top part of her feather duster.

"No, I can do it, three days is too long," Stella said. She started to walk away.

"Stella! Where are you going?" Bloom asked.

"Don't worry girls, I'm going to a place where I could relax in," Stella said. The others looked at each other, and followed her.

"We're all coming with you Stella," Tecna said.

"No, you need to stay here and make sure no one visits the tower. I'm only going to be there for a rest," Stella said. They nodded.

"Well, you need to come back before one," Flora said. Stella nodded.

"I'll see you guys in three hours. Bye," Stella said.

"Bye!" All of them said. Stella was now walking in the woods, by herself.

**With Brandon**

Brandon was in a room at Eraklyon with his new best friend; Darcy. They were together for only two days so far. Do you think they will love each other?

"So Brandon, what cha wanna do?" Darcy asked while stroking her hair.

"Don't know, what about you?" Brandon asked in a sloppy voice.

"Go to Magix?" Darcy asked.

_At least Stella isn't there_. Brandon thought.

"Sure," Brandon replied. "But can we check what's on the news?" Darcy nodded. Brandon turned on the TV.

"And our ShowBiz news for today is that Prince Sky of Eraklyon is back!" The lady on the TV said. Brandon was shocked.

_He's back? What is he doing here? I think we should leave before he finds out we are here…_ Brandon thought.

"Now right now, we're going to interview Prince Sky," the lady said. The image on the TV changed, and it was now some interviewer and Sky on the TV.

"Hi, I'm Teddy and we are here to review our Prince Sky! Hello your majesty, what happened to you and what are you doing here today?" The interviewer asked.

"Well Teddy, I went to do something private, and now I am here to find a certain friend of mine," Sky replied.

"And can we ask who?" Teddy asked.

"He's my best friend; I need to ask him questions. I won't give the name. Sorry," Sky said.

"Thank you Prince Sky. I'm Teddy, and this is ShowBiz," Teddy said. The image changed, and it was back at the lady at the station.

"Thank you Teddy and this is all we know about Prince Sky visiting Eraklyon again. Here is the weather for Eraklyon Today," the lady said. Brandon turned off the TV.

"Prince Sky…he seems funny looking. Who do you think that 'best friend' of his?" Darcy asked. Brandon looked guilty.

"Well Darcy, that's me. I left because of his girlfriend," Brandon said.

"Princess Stella?" Darcy asked. Brandon nodded. "Oh, if you're jealous, then don't be jealous. Even though we had meant each other just today, I kinda..."

"Yeah," Brandon asked.

"Never mind, that Princess Stella is conceited. She thinks she's all pretty. But she isn't," Darcy said. Those words hurt Brandon's heart. He still loves Stella no matter what. He did the wrong mistake; which was leaving Stella.

Brandon just stood up, and gave about 2-3 coins to Darcy. He got ready to leave. Where was he going?

"Where are you going Brandon?" Darcy asked. "Did I offend you?"

"No, I just want to go back home," Brandon said.

"You are home. Isn't this where you're from?" Darcy asked.

"No, I'm going back where I was from," Brandon said. He opened the door, and left. He just left Darcy where he was. He felt guilty, but no matter what, he will always love Stella. And that's he will do next, tell Stella I love you.

**End of Chapter… Please review! If there's no review, I won't update. Come on! I miss my reviews. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Kiss the Girl (Kiss De Girl)**

**I just wanted to say thank you for maddie4president****for reviewing. You motivated me for continuing my stories. Thank you for reviewing! And there will be a song here called; Kiss the Girl made by The Little Mermaid. Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**With Brandon**

Brandon was on the airplane right now, heading to Solaria. He was worried on where Stella was. She could have left already and she is at the Solarian Palace. But he also forgot Cassandra sent her there.

_Where could she be? Where did she go? Is she safe? Who is with her? What is she doing right now? _Brandon thought. He was asking too much questions about Stella. _And lastly, is Sky with her?_

Brandon was in a front row seat, because he wanted to be the first one out of the ship. There was barley any people inside the ship though. People started to leave Solaria because of the new rules Cassandra had put in there.

There was earphones next to Brandon. He quietly put it on, and turn on the music. The music sounded like a Child's song, but it was also romantic.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

Brandon turned off the music. He was lucky, because he went on a special airplane to Solaria. It had free Wi-Fi. He quickly asked someone to use their laptop for a while, and luckily, he allowed it.

Brandon thought the song was called "kiss the girl." He searched "Kiss the Girl Lyrics." What was he doing? He was thinking about to sing the song to Stella when he sees her.

"Stella, just wait for less than an hour. I'm going to be with you my sunshine. And also, I think I still have coins for you," Brandon said in his mind. Brandon was smiling, and he couldn't wait to see his beautiful sunshine; Stella.

**With Stella**

Stella was at Magix. She was eating at a Coffee Shop by herself. She ordered normal coffee. She didn't brought much money because she asked it from Flora.

"Hm, I only have fifteen coins left," Stella said to herself. "What can I buy with fifteen coins? New shades? A new hairstyle? What should I buy with it?" Stella was sipping and thinking what she could by with only fifteen coins.

"Should I put five coins for a tip? Maybe no, never mind. I don't have enough coins to buy those stylish shades I saw while walking earlier," Stella said. "Should I go to Solaria and walk around there?"

Stella stood up, and wiped some dust off her dust. She was officially going to Solaria just for a quick moment because she didn't want no one to know that she was going to Solaria.

"First thing when I got to Solaria; find a new cute outfit for me to wear," Stella said. She went on a ship that could go to Solaria.

**With Brandon**

Brandon went on a two way ship. They arrived at Magix, for another stop. Brandon was about to fall asleep, but he tried to stay awake. His eye lids were closed. He heard people entering the plane.

He heard a lot of people entering and talking, but they went in the back. There was one more person that was going inside the ship. The person next to Brandon left, and another person sat next to Brandon.

"This place is crowded, you think so?" A girl's voice said. Brandon was too lazy to move, and he nodded. The girl next to him laughed.

"Too lazy huh?" she asked. Brandon heard that voice, and he recognized it from somewhere. He was about to move, but he was stuck in that position.

"Need help?" the girl asked. Brandon nodded, and she helped him moved his position. She sat back down, and puts on her seat belt. When he turned around, he saw...

**With King Radius and Queen Luna**

King Radius and Queen Luna was heading to the Solarian Palace and stop Cassandra once for all. They were not that far, but citizens saw them, and they started bowing. When they entered the gates, people started blowing horns.

"King Radius!" Everyone shouted.

"It's all about you still," Queen Luna said. When he saw her, she was looking at the window near her. He puts his hand on her shoulder.

"It's also about you too. I bet there's still people who remembers you," King Radius said.

"But what happens if they don't remember me?" Queen Luna asked.

"They will still remember you. Luna, it's time to get out," King Radius said. She nodded, and King Radius first went out. Queen Luna was about to get out, but Radius lends his hand to her. She accepted it. When they went out, they were still holding hands.

"Thank you Radius," Queen Luna said. He smiled.

"And this is King Radius and Queen Luna!" One of them said. Everyone clapped, and cheered for them.

"Ah, it's nice to see you again Radius and Luna," someone said. They turned around, and saw Cassandra walking with Chimera behind them.

"Who said you can rule Solaria without our permission?" King Radius asked.

"I knew you would ask something like that. I've got the complete power of Solaria. You can't stop me," Cassandra said.

"Guards! Stop her!" King Radius shouted.

"They won't listen to you Radius. Chimera did a spell on them, and they're completely under me," Cassandra replied.

"I guess we have to fight by ourselves," Queen Luna said. Queen Luna transformed into her fairy form. She wore a light blue dress, and a moon crown with her hair down. She had moon earrings.

"I guess we have to fight!" Queen Luna said. She went into the guards, and started crowing. The other guards took out the citizens out of the palace while Queen Luna was fighting.

King Radius had sun blasts inside his fists, and started aiming to everyone. The citizens were watching and shouting for King Radius and Queen Luna to win.

"If Stella was here, this would be a complete family fight!" King Radius said.

"I know, but where is she? And what about Sky?" Queen Luna asked.

**With Sky**

Sky was at the Eraklyon Palace. He was with his father. They were having a talk about the new laws in Solaria.

"She forbidden me from going to Solaria!" King Erendor shouted.

"She wouldn't let me enter the palace father," Sky said while bowing. King Erendor puts his fingers into his forehead. He didn't had a good time with the new laws of Solaria.

"I'm going there!" King Erendor shouted.

"No father. You might get servilely hurt. I would go there, and check what is going on my father," Sky said while bowing in front of him.

"You would actually do that Sky?" King Erendor shouted.

"Anything that makes my father happy," Sky said.

"Sky, if we allowed you, we are counting on you. We don't want you to be hurt," Queen Samara said.

"Yes mother. I am a trained man. I went to Red Fountain already. Remember Mother?" Sky asked. Queen Samara nodded.

"Okay Sky, we are counting on you. We will let four men come with you. We want you to be safe," King Erendor said.

"Thank you my parents," Sky said. He bowed one more time, and he walked outside of the palace.

"Stella, I am sorry for not telling you I'm leaving. I'm going to be back for you my love," Sky said.

**With Brandon**

When Brandon opened his eyes, he saw Stella. Yes—she was there. He could finally say he was in love with her since first sight.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted. He shouted so loud, that everyone looked at him. They did a "sh" at him.

"Br-" Stella said, but red lights started to appear.

"Attention everyone! The ship is about to fall in the middle of the Dimension! Attention! The ship is about to fall!" Someone said. People started to scream and panic. "Don't worry! Just sit quietly and do not panic! Do not panic!"

"Brandon!" Stella shouted. She hugged Brandon tight. She was scared—everyone was going to die.

"Stella! Don't worry!" Brandon said while hugging her back.

"I don't want to die Brandon!" Stella said into his chest. She hugged Brandon tighter, and he could feel the love inside of him.

"We're all going to die!" Some girl shouted.

Ten...

"You have ten seconds to get your inflatable vests under your chair!" A lady from the airplane said.

Nine...

"Stella! Get your inflatable vest under your chair!" Brandon shouted.

Eight...

Stella and Brandon both pick up their vests under their chair and they started to wear it. Both of them were scared.

Seven...

"I can't get mine out!" A little girl shouted. Stella went to help her, but Brandon tried to stop her. He didn't get to her.

Six...

Stella tried to get hers, but it wouldn't get out. She kept on pulling and pulling.

Five...

"Here! Wear mine!" Stella said.

Four...

Stella took hers off, and she gave it to the little girl.

"Thank you miss!" The mother said.

Three...

"Stella!" Brandon shouted. Brandon tried to run after Stella.

Two...

"Hold my hand!" Brandon shouted. They were seconds away from each other.

One...

BOOM!

"Stella!"

* * *

><p>Waves on the beach.<p>

Bodies on the beach.

No sign.

When Brandon opened his eyelids, he saw many bodies on the floor. He quickly got up, and tried to find Stella. He looked everywhere. He didn't want to lose Stella. He saw a wooden boat on the beach, and he quickly went on it.

"Stella! Where are you?" Brandon shouted. He was looking for Stella. He didn't want to lose her just yet. He didn't complete his mission yet. He was afraid and heartbroken. He didn't to lose his love one.

He looked into the ocean, and saw his reflection. No one would make him better—until he found Stella. When he looked into the ocean, he saw something interesting. When it came out, it was Stella. He quickly opened his eyes, and picked her body up, and placed her on the boat. She was wet and exhausted.

"Stella, please wake up," Brandon begged. Even though he begged with his cute chocolate eyes, it wouldn't work. Not his looks tried to make her better. He was scared to kiss her. If he did, it would just be a waste.

But he didn't want to give up. He leaned into her face, and kissed her. He gave in air to Stella's mouth. He also did some CPR steps. He gave in air about three to five times. When he tried again, it didn't work. He just turned around, and cried. The first time—in his life.

"Uhh," someone moaned. Brandon turned around, and saw Stella moving. He quickly went to her, and hugged her. He smiled.

"Stella, please tell me your alive," Brandon begged. He looked at her, and she opened his eyes. Brandon cried tears of joy. He was actually happy to see his love one back again.

"I need to tell you something Stella," Brandon said.

"Yes Brandon?" Stella asked while smiling. Suddenly, music started playing. Brandon tried to tell her, but he just looked at her. "What do you need to tell me Brandon?" Stella asked.

"Um, do you want to leave this island?" Brandon asked. Stella smiled, and put her hands on Brandon's hands.

"Let's just go around the island for a while," Stella said. Brandon smiled. He started paddaling.

In the water, there were mermaids watching them. They were giggling to see Brandon blushing.

"The boy looks cute," one of the girls said.

"I know! I want to meet him," another one said.

"He has a beautiful girlfriend. Let's sing them a song to make everything romantic," a merman said. The others laughed, and they nodded. They started to get a random instrument.

"Sebastian, can you sing for them?" The mermaid asked.

"Why of course!" Sebastian the crab said. He went up, to the boat. He started to sing.

_The song in here is called "Kiss the Girl" made by the Little Mermaid. Try to play this song while listening! :D_

_There you see her _  
><em>Sitting there across the way <em>  
><em>She don't got a lot to say <em>  
><em>But there's something about her <em>  
><em>And you don't know why <em>  
><em>But you're dying to try <em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl <em>

_Yes, you want her _  
><em>Look at her, you know you do <em>  
><em>It's possible she wants you, too <em>  
><em>There is one way to ask her <em>  
><em>It don't take a word <em>  
><em>Not a single word <em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl <em>

Brandon was shy to tell Stella he was planning to say. He was going to do it when it's time.

_Sing with me now _  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la <em>  
><em>My, oh, my <em>  
><em>Look at the boy too shy <em>  
><em>He ain't gonna kiss the girl <em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la <em>  
><em>Ain't that sad <em>  
><em>Ain't it shame, too bad <em>  
><em>You gonna miss the girl <em>

_Now's your moment _  
><em>Floating in a blue lagoon <em>  
><em>Boy, you better do it soon <em>  
><em>No time will be better <em>  
><em>She don't say a word <em>  
><em>And she won't say a word <em>  
><em>Until you kiss the girl <em>

Both of them smiled, and Brandon started to talk.

"So, are you okay?" Brandon asked.

"My legs hurt only," Stella replied.

"I hope you're okay Stella," Brandon said while putting his hand on her cheek.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _  
><em>Don't be scared <em>  
><em>You got the mood prepared <em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl <em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la <em>  
><em>Don't stop now <em>  
><em>Don't try to hide it how <em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl <em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la <em>  
><em>Float along <em>  
><em>Listen to the song <em>  
><em>The song say kiss the girl <em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la <em>  
><em>Music play <em>  
><em>Do what the music say <em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl <em>

Brandon fell in love into her eyes, and leaned into Stella's lips. They shared a long passionate kiss. Stella kissed him back.

_You've got to kiss the girl _  
><em>Why don't you kiss the girl <em>  
><em>You gotta kiss the girl <em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

"Stella, I need to tell you something," Brandon said. She looked into his eyes, and it was melting into hers.

"Yes Br-Brandon?" Stella asked. She was shaking. It was completely cold inside of her. She was cold. He hugged her.

"I love you," Brandon replied. Stella couldn't believe what he had just said. Her ears were full of explosions. She broke the hug, and the cried. Her eyes were full of joy.

"I love you too Brandon. When I was a baby, I saw a little boy who made me sleep. Was that you Brandon?" Stella asked. Brandon couldn't believe it. She had remembered that moment since they first saw each other. He was shocked. Stella wiped her tears away, and Brandon wiped the left-overs on her face.

"Yes. It was me. I love you Stella. I loved you since I first saw you. I'm in love with you since I first saw you. Now the only thing I wished, is to be together. I know this is stupid, but do you love me Stella?" Brandon asked.

"I-I" Stella said while being scared.

**End of Chapter! Do you think this was romantic? ;D Review if you think so. Please give your honest opinions. Please review! :D I won't update until I get at least two reviews! Sorry, I know I was acting kind of bossy for reviews. But please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Unexpected Moment**

**Thank you for reviewing ****NickyAnn6****, ****maddie4president****, ****LuckyNicole98****, and ****Anonymous****. Thank you for reviewing, and I expected less reviews but there was actually more than I expected. **

**And yes, Anonymous requested a "bed scene" is this chapter. It will be in the end part of this chapter, so you can just read the beginning. It would be that "big." Well, here is the story. Thank you for reviewing everyone. **

**With King Radius and Queen Luna**

King Radius and Queen Luna were in the middle of a big fight. Queen Luna was already exhausted. About one-hundred out of one-hundred-in-fifty we're already down. Cassandra was already acting worried without any more guards to fight.

"Chimera, go ahead and fight them!" Cassandra shouted. Chimera shook her head.

"No mother! I won't. Queen Luna was one of the most powerful fairies! I'm not going to fight her!" Chimera said. "And King Radius, he used to be a well-trained Specialist, and now he's a strong wizard!"

Cassandra was actually surprised. She wondered where on Earth Chimera got all of this information.

"Where did you get all of this information?" Cassandra yelled.

"The Ro-"Chimera was cut off by Queen Luna when she did moon spell to shut her mouthed until Queen Luna cancels the spell.

Queen Luna transformed back, and King Radius joined her. They were heading to Cassandra. She was panicking, and shaking. She tried to go back inside, but they were too close.

"You had already made Solaria ruined. You will be executed for doing this horrible thing to Solaria. Hundreds of people left Solaria because of your sick rules," Queen Luna said.

"So? It's just a place where royal stuff is! I just want to be famous!" Cassandra shouted. They got even closer to her.

"You must be executed. Now," King Radius shouted.

"Chimera now," Cassandra shouted. When Queen Luna and King Radius turned around, it was too late for them. They were already trapped.

"Never underestimate me and my daughter you fancy couple," Cassandra said. In minutes, both of them disappeared. The crowd saw this, and started to leave.

"Not anyone can stop me now," Cassandra said. She did a huge evil laugh. "Chimera, be a dear and check on Stella." Chimera nodded, and transformed.

"I'll be back. But mother, I need to work on my manicure. I'll check after I'm done," Chimera said. She flew into the Solarian palace, and went to the mall.

**Stella's P.O.V**

He asked me if I loved him. I'm scared. I also love Sky; which is my boyfriend. But I also love Brandon. I should have rejected Sky in the first place. Should I change the topic?

"I-I" I repeated myself from earlier.

"It's okay Stella. There's no need for answering that question. So, was that your first kiss?" Brandon asked.

"No," I replied. I could see Brandon was shocked. And that wasn't my first kiss. I had tons of kisses before Brandon kissed me.

"Then…who kissed you before me?" Brandon asked. I laughed.

"Silly, I had a kiss from my parents. So that wasn't my first kiss," I said while winking. Brandon said a little cute "phew." It was actually funny seeing him doing cute stuff like that.

"Well…that was a relief," Brandon quietly said. I saw Brandon looking at my clothes. I wonder why he's looking at me.

"What are you looking at Brandon?" I asked. He quickly looked at me.

"You're clothes are wet…do you have any extra clothes?" Brandon asked. I laughed, and I leaned on him. I could see him smiling.

"No, I didn't bring any extras when I went on the plane," I said. I saw Brandon smiling even more.

"Oh, okay. Do you need anything to warm you up Stella?" Brandon asked.

"Well, how can there be anything to warm me up?" I joked. Brandon actually had an answer for that question. I was surprised when he said it.

"I can take off my shirt and you can cover yourself," Brandon said. What? I don't want to see any "abs." But it was late. He already took off his shirt. When I saw him, I saw his weird manly "abs." It was the first time in my life to see anything like that.

I quickly covered my eyes with my hands to prevent me to see that. I don't want to see Brandon shirt-less. But I remember something important. I will always love him.

"Here, you can use this so you won't be cold," Brandon said. He gave it to me, and he covered my shoulders with his shirt. I want to go on the island now. I don't feel so comfortable staying on a boat with Brandon.

"Thank you Brandon. Here's something in return," I said.

"What? You don't actually need to give something in return. You know how you're a—"Brandon said. I made him stop talking by kissing him—on the lips. It was a five second kiss.

It was short, but amazing. That's my second or third kiss so far. I wanted to make it last even forever. If Sky saw this, he would be mad, and I would be in a dungeon for kissing Brandon.

My parents are okay with Brandon, but they didn't want me to kiss anyone who I wasn't dating. I love Brandon, but I also love Sky. Who should I love? Sky or Brandon? Sky? Brandon? Who?

"Wow Stella, so, do you want to get off the boat now?" Brandon asked. I nodded. He paddled on the shore in the island. He went out, and he took out his hand and showed it to me.

I giggled, and I happily accepted it. Brandon smiled, and he started to spin me around. We were having a royal dance like what royal people would do. I wanted to change my dress…but I can't. Wait, what am I talk about? I have powers!

"Hold on, we should get dressed Brandon," I said. Brandon chuckled, and he stopped dancing with me.

"How can you make us change?" Brandon asked. I giggled.

"Well, watch this," I said. He rolled his eyes, and he just moved a little farther from me. I started to close my eyes, and make up a random spell.

"Stella…tries your best to change the clothes you are wearing," someone said. I got scared, and I fell on the floor. Brandon picked me up, and carried me. His arms are so warm. He started walking me somewhere.

"Where are we going Brandon?" I asked. I was scared. Was he going to throw me into the water? I hate swimming!

"Somewhere Stella," Brandon whispered. I smiled, and I got used to him carrying me. He was carrying me somewhere far away…

**With the Others**

All of then panicked; Stella didn't came back yet. It passed time since she promised she would be coming back home.

"Where did she go? We should have come with her!" Bloom shouted.

"Don't over act so much Bloom. Maybe she went to buy a pair of flops," Riven said. Musa rolled her eyes at him.

"She's the princess! If someone is finding her right now, we would be in deep trouble!" Flora shouted. Everyone agreed with Flora.

"Yeah, Flora has a point. And right now, someone is finding Stella," Timmy added. Everyone was scared and shocked.

"We need to find Stella!" Musa said.

"Don't worry, we have a plan to pretend someone is Stella," Tecna said. Everyone looked at her. They were now less shocked.

"And what is it Tecna?" Helia asked. Everyone huddled into a group. Tecna and Timmy started telling them their plan. Everyone was concerned once they heard about it.

"Do we need to find any stuff?" Bloom asked.

"What happens if they figured out it wasn't her?" Nabu asked.

"Bloom, we have some pillows. Nabu, I think she wouldn't remove it," Timmy replied. Both of them were concerned since their questions were answered.

"Okay, everyone get ready; were going to start now," Tecna said. Everyone nodded, and they started to do their job.

**A Couple Hours Later**

Chimera was almost near at the Tower. She was just only seconds away from it. When she was there, she went inside. She heard complete silence.

"Maybe she's sleeping," Chimera said. "And I do want to go home now; I want to get my magazine cover ready."

Chimera flew up, and when she entered the room, she saw someone sleeping inside the bed. She knew it was Stella. She walked inside, and looked around the place.

"She's sleeping. I wonder what happened to those little objects I turned into," Chimera said to herself. When she explored more inside the room, she heard walking.

"GET HER!" Someone shouted. Chimera turned around, and she was knocked out. She was already sleeping.

"YES! WE GOT HER!" Someone shouted. The rest of the people were cheering. They were happy that Chimera was finally captured.

"All we need to do is to make her say the spell to make us back to normal," Tecna said. The others were now thinking about Stella.

"What about Stella? I thought she was the only one who could turn us back to normal," Nabu replied.

"Only Stella, and the one who cast the spell," Timmy added.

"Okay, how can we make her say it?" Riven asked.

"Oh you'll see," Tecna said.

**With Stella and Brandon**

Stella covered her eyes because Brandon told her to. She kept on giggling. Brandon kept on telling her to be quiet, but she kept on giggling.

"Okay Stella, we're here!" Brandon said while smiling. Stella uncovered her eyes, and she saw a beautiful pool full of fresh water that was surrounded by water. She also saw a fish-net swinging chair.

Stella shouted. She was amazed. "Wow Brandon! Did you make this?" Brandon looked at her.

"I found this pool and I made a quick swinging chair," Brandon said. Stella hugged him. She was so happy that Brandon made it for her—or them.

"I'll take a quick swim," Stella said. Brandon froze.

"With your dress…or without it?" Brandon asked. Stella laughed.

"Without it, duh! Don't you ever see a girl wearing a swim suit?" Stella asked. She removed her dress, and she was wearing _what you would expect under it_.

Brandon was just looking at her body. He drooled. Stella jumps into the water. Some of the water splashes into Brandon. He got wet.

"I'll get you for that Stella!" Brandon shouted. He went inside the pool, and started swimming. Stella was now swimming away from him. They were playing tag under the water.

When it was night time, they were tired, and they got out. Stella was freezing. Brandon laughed at her freezing.

"I'm c-co-cold," Stella said. Brandon still laughed. He hugged her.

"Are you still cold?" Brandon asked. Stella still nodded. She got up, and laid herself on the swinging chair. She was hungry.

"I'm hungry," Stella said. Brandon laughed.

"Do you want me to go at the mall and find some food?" Brandon asked. Stella nodded, and he lay near the swinging chair on the floor.

"You don't have to lie on the floor," Stella said while moving.

"But I have to your majesty," Brandon said while laughing. Stella started to move to feel more comfortable, and she started to fall on Brandon. She was now completely on top of him.

"Sorry," Stella said while getting off of him.

"It's okay. No one needs to know about us Stella," Brandon said. She smiled and lie back next to him. Brandon was pinching her which means _go back on top of me_.

Stella rolled her eyes, and granted his wish. She was now backing on top of him. He kissed her. After they parted, Stella stopped.

"Wait, what are we doing? I have Sky," Stella said. Brandon just remembered that. He completely forgot about Sky.

"But he isn't here," Brandon replied. Stella went back kissing him. After a couple minutes of kissing, Brandon removed Stella's bra without her knowing. When she noticed it, she puts it back on.

"I'm still young Brandon," Stella replied. Brandon did some puppy eyes, and Stella was in love with them.

"Fine, but not that much," Stella replied. Then they continued on what they were doing…

**Well, end of chapter! I hope you we're okay about the ending. I didn't want it to be too weird to I just made it simple just like that. I'm not really into making things like that, but someone suggested it. And remember, review. If you want to suggest another part, then please review and I will try to do it! And I will **_**try to remember **_**to add a song on the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing everyone! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Bet**

**Okay, I'm running out of song ideas that are Disney related. If you know any Disney songs I could put, then just review. Sorry, but there isn't any songs. I would like to say thank for reviewing. **

**Maddie4president – Thank you for reviewing, and I know I tried to make it not that weird. And here's chapter 15! :D**

**kaylaathegurrl – Hey besstie! :D And no, Stella is more better. I missed how you like Stella first D; Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Anonymous – I know, I thought it was cute. And yeah, I tried my best. And here is the story.**

**Okay, here is the story guys! **

**With the Others**

In the morning, Chimera was tied up on the bed, and the others we're forcing her to turn them back. She kept on begging to leave, but they said no. Chimera kept on begging.

"We won't let you out until you tell us how to turn us back to normal!" Tecna shouted. Chimera was sick and tired of them repeating the same words.

"Okay! Let's do a bet, and I'll turn you guys back to normal," Chimera said. The others we're concerned about this certain "bet."

"Okay, we're listening. What's the bet about?" Riven asked. Chimera grinned.

"Well, I'll turn you back to normal, only for a week. And someone that you know will be separated from you guys. So, do you like this bet or not?" Chimera asked.

"Give us a minute," Timmy said. Everyone started huddling about the thing. Chimera was ignoring them about their little talk about the bet.

"So, say I if you like the bet," Flora said.

"But only for a week? Why can it be forever?" Riven asked.

"Well, I think it's okay. Say I if you want too!" Bloom said. Everyone starred at each other, then they nodded. They we're ready for their votes.

"I!" Bloom, Flora, Timmy, and Helia said. It was a tie. Four of them said "I," and four of them said no.

"Everyone be honest! It's a tie!" Timmy replied. The others nodded. All of them said "I." They didn't actually care who was the person that would be separated from them. They faced Chimera, and they said their answer.

"We'll take it!" Everyone said. Chimera laughed, and everyone tied her away. She was now free, and she snapped her fingers. Everyone was back to normal back to their normal faces. Everyone hugged each other. Later on, Chimera disappeared.

"Okay, since we're real people now, what do we do?" Flora asked. Luckily, Chimera added royal clothes for them to wear. Flora twirled around in her short pink and green dress.

"Yes Flora, I love you're dress!" Bloom said. Everyone of them we're happy. Flora and Bloom started going downstairs to cook.

****With Brandon and Stella****

When they woke up, Stella was on the swinging chair, and Brandon was sleeping on the floor. She had clothes on, luckily. Stella got up, and stretched. Brandon had eye bags. Stella laughed at him.

"Morning Brandon," Stella said. He got off the chair, and snugged with Brandon. He was happy, and she was happy. It would always be perfect when both of them are happy.

"So, do you want to leave this island?" Brandon asked. Stella shook her head.

"No, I want to get away from royal stuff for a while. I want to be in the nature, with my love one," Stella said. Brandon smiled.

"Do you _love me _or Sky?" Sky asked. Stella was thinking.

"Hm," Stella said. "Would Sky get mad if I told him I love you?" Brandon shrugged his shoulders. "Well then, I love...YOU!" Stella said. When she said "YOU!" She jumped on Brandon, and kissed his cheek.

"Aw, I thought you we're going to kiss my lips," Brandon joked. Stella laughed.

"Fine," Stella said. She kissed Brandon's lips. After they parted, Brandon changed the topic.

"How was you're night Stella?" Brandon asked.

"Well, I had a fun night. First, we played tag under the water. But later on, it got worst. You kept on kissing me, and you touched me!" Stella shrieked. Brandon laughed, and he rubbed her head.

"Well, I kind of liked it." Brandon joked. Stella looked at him with her shining hazel eyes. "Sorry...I was just kidding." Stella laughed; and she got up. She was wearing the wet dress from yesterday. "Are you going to change? I think the dress is fully ruined."

"What? No. Look what I can do!" Stella said. "Take a little ruined outfit, and find a better cute little outfit!" Stella said. Suddenly, light started to came. She was covered by covers of light.

"Stella!" Brandon said. When the light is gone, Stella was wearing a new outfit. She was wearing a black dress, with a red belt that had a red bow on the side. She was wearing black tap shoes. Brandon gasped; and Stella laughed. "Ho-how did you do that?" Brandon asked.

"Well, since after you left, my 'parent's friends' taught me how to be a fairy," Stella said. Brandon's mouth dropped.

"And you never told me?" Brandon asked. Stella's smile disappeared.

"Well, I didn't want nothing to disrupt us," Stella replied. Brandon's face turned into a frustrated person. He walked away; then stopped.

"Stella, I thought you loved me; and now you're hiding something from me? Wow Stella. How can I trust you now?" Brandon asked. Stella collapsed on the floor. Brandon didn't mind to help her. He just walked away.

"Fine Brandon. I could tell you want to leave the island. If you want to leave the island so bad; well here! You can leave!" Stella shouted. She did a spell on Brandon, and he disappeared. Stella felt pretty stupid after doing that thing to Brandon. She stood up, and she ran on where he disappeared. There...there was no sight on him. Stella fell on the floor one more time.

"How stupid I am...he left. I am truly stupid. My love one..is gone," Stella said. She burst in tears; and she was making a small pool. Stella and Brandon, are officially separated.

**With Cassandra and Chimera**

When Chimera went to the palace, she saw Queen Luna and King Radius inside a cage. She laughed evilly, and walked towards her mother. Cassandra was kind of angry at her for coming late.

"What took you so long?" Cassandra shouted. Chimera just made up a lie.

"Sorry, too much paparazzi. I had to come home late. Is that okay with you mother?" Chimera replied. Cassandra had an evil smirked on her face.

"It's okay my beautiful celebrity. Now, was Stella at her tower?" Cassandra asked. Chimera nodded. "Good then, well, we are going to have a big thing to do now." Chimera looked at her mother; she was now scared.

"And what is this thing mother?" Chimera asked. Cassandra's smiled grew even more.

"Well Cassandra, we are going to dressed up as King Radius and Queen Luna, and we are going to visit her to make her come with us. We are going to show who we really are, and show her parents in this cage," Cassandra replied. King Radius and Queen Luna was now angry. They wanted to execute Cassandra so bad. On the other hand, Chimera was biting her nails.

"Sorry mother! I've lied to you. Instead of paparazzi, Stella wasn't there! Then those people who I've turned into, I've turned them back to normal! I am so sorry my mother. And I have no idea where Stella is!" Chimera shouted. Cassandra turned red. She was very upset at her daughter; especially when she lied right in her face.

"You've lied to me? How dare you lie to me!" Casandra shouted.

"I'm sorry mother! I didn't mean it!" Chimera said while bowing.

"Off to the dungeon! Now!" Cassandra shouted. But before the guards could come, a big light came. When the light disappeared, it was Brandon.

"Brandon?" Queen Luna said. Brandon turned around, and saw Queen Luna and King Radius inside the cage. He was shirtless, after the incident about Stella and himself. Chimera turned red, because she saw her lover shirtless.

"My oh my! Why is it you Brandon," Cassandra said. "Chimera, you are very lucky. You won't be send into the dungeon. Instead of that, you are going to have this boy." Chimera's eyes widened, and she nodded. "You! Come here now!" Brandon ran, and he looked at Cassandra in his new shirtless style.

"What is it? I don't feel like talking about Stella if you are asking something about her! She's in an island, and now alone. You know what she did to me? She transformed me here! That stupid bastard! I loved her; but I made a HUGE mistake. This was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever make in my life! I was so wrong falling in love with her!" Brandon shouted. Queen Luna and King Radius heard every word. They we're angry. Soon, Cassandra started to clap.

"Wow Brandon. I've got one more thing to say," Cassandra said. Brandon was now red and tired. He didn't actually mean to say all of those things.

"Wait...I didn't mean to say any of that...I'm sorry," Brandon said. But neither of Stella's parents forgave him. They we're now mad at him. Once they we're out of that cage, they would be attacking him for saying that to their lovely daughter.

"It's okay Brandon. Good thing she isn't here. Would you like to give up you're heart on Stella and take my beautiful daughter instead? And plus, you'll be the King of Solaria," Cassandra said. She did a quick spell on Chimera, and she turned into a different girl.

"Hello...I am thy majesty's daughter; Chimera," she said. Chimera now had beautiful green eyes and brown hair. She had a wonderful tan; better than Stella she'd say. Deep inside of Brandon, he fell in love with Stella; but now, he loves Chimera's new version of herself.

"It's your choice Brandon, and plus, you'll be the King of Solaria," Cassandra said. He looked behind himself, and he saw Stella's parents mad at him. Should he say yes or no? Chimera did a quick spell, and Brandon was wearing a royal green outfit for royal princes. There was a green jewel in the middle; and soon, Brandon's heart turned purple.

"BRANDON DON'T!" Both of them said. But it was too late; he already said his words.

"Yes, I will take you're beloved Chimera as my future bride," he said. It was too late. Chimera went near him, and took him by the shoulder. Both of the parents we're too late. Cassandra smiled.

"Well, that's good. I must go because I have more important things to do," Cassandra said. She went inside, and they both walked away. They slowly passed Stella's parents, and they tried to stop Brandon from making the wrong choice.

"Brandon! What on sake you did? You are now Chimera's bride, and Cassandra is tricking you!" King Radius said. Chimera scolded him.

"No! He did the right choice old man!" Chimera shouted.

"No one calls my...friend an old man!" Queen Luna said. "Brandon, I know you love Stella still inside of you. I could tell. Now please tell Chimera you love her!" Chimera was now angry at Queen Luna.

"Tisk tisk lady. He did the right thing. He loves me and that's a fact. Now, would you stop disturbing us and let us do our romantic things together?" Chimera shouted. Both of them left. Luna and Radius had no hope inside of them.

"Luna...it's already too late," King Radius said while falling down. Queen Luna didn't mind to take care of him. She just sat down, and meditate.

"I've got something to make Stella know about this," Queen Luna whispered.

**Well, end of chapter. Dramatic huh? Well, please review and tell me what you think of this! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Preparing for the Ball**

**Okay, thanks everyone for reviewing! I'll list you're names so you can feel special. LOL. **

**Mossdawn – I know, it was actually the Winx and the Specialists fault since they accepted the bet. **

**Maddie4president – you think so? ;D Well, I hope you'll love this chapter :D**

**NickyAnn6 – Thanks! Okay, I'll be updating**

**Anonymous – Yeah, I thought that idea kinda dramatic. **

**So, um, I'm at my Aunt's house so she gave me this idea too! She's excellent at stories :3 Well, here's the story! :D**

As for Stella, she was on the island all alone. She was planning to return back at the tower to be with the others, but she wanted to stay at the island for just a short period of time. She stood up, and wipe off the dust on her dress. But something bright came along.

She turned around, and saw figures of people coming. She stood up, and took some steps behind. She recognized the figure from somewhere. She knew it wasn't Brandon because he had a _different_ body. Then, she heard a voice.

"Stella, it's you're father; King Radius," he said. He was right. The light disappeared; and it shown as Stella's father and the King of Solaria. Stella burst out, and she hugged her father. She missed being with him in weeks.

"Daddy! Is Cassandra and Chimera still there? What about mother? Is she back home?" Stella asked. King Radius cleared his throat. He broke the hug, and began speaking to his daughter; Stella.

"You're mother is back home. And no, they are not here. We haven't seen you're boyfriend Sky in a while. Do you know where he is?" King Radius asked. Stella was thinking about Brandon, but she also had to think about something else.

"No father. I haven't seen him in a while. Daddy, come with me. I'm going to tell you _everything _I've been through," Stella said. King Radius nodded, and Stella grabs his hand and they walked inside the jungle.

As they reached their, they we're at the place where Stella and Brandon had slept in. King Radius sat in the swinging chair, and Stella made her own. She was lucky that while Brandon left, she found a clean fish net. King Radius sat in the that Brandon made, and Stella sat in the one she made for herself.

"Okay Daddy, first of all, Cassandra and Chimera sent me to an unknown tower at Solaria. There, I met people who turned into objects. Later on, Sky and Brandon we're there. Sky was turned into a genie, and Brandon was a frog. I kissed Brandon to save him. Sky was turned back to normal because his three wishes he granted we're done," Stella said.

"And how did you got here?" King Radius asked. Stella coughed, and she breath in. She was too scared that her father might get mad at her. She didn't want her father to _know _everything.

"Well father, I've been _magically _sent here. I have no idea. But Brandon was with me, and...I—I," Stella said. King Radius was itching to hear more of the stuff Stella was been through. "He also left...I did it—without me knowing it." King Radius was concerned enough about Stella.

"Stella, we can make you you're very own ball for you coming back. Now, since I am wizard, we can travel back home?" King Radius asked. Stella nodded, but she was asking for one more thing.

"Can...can I do one more thing before I come back home?" Stella asked. King Radius got up, and looked at Stella. He was waiting for her to know. "Um, can I check on my friends and ask the people back home to turn them back to normal?" King Radius smiled.

"Sure Stella. You can have friends back home to make you're day more better. And it's only two right now, so you're ball will start at eight. Okay?" King Radius said. Stella nodded, and hugged her father. King Radius did a spell, and they transformed back to Solaria.

While for the others at the tower, they wondered about Stella. Even though they we're happy that they had their old bodies back. Since they only have a week left, they planned to go outside of Solaria, and explore the world.

"Where should we go?" Musa asked. The others shrugged their shoulders. Everyone was thinking about to get a free tour at the Solarian palace but it was close for today.

"While the boys and I walked outside, they we're saying there's going to be a ball today," Nabu said. "Should we go?" The others still shrugged their shoulders. Suddenly, Bloom had an idea.

"I think we should go there—but what about our clothes? We can't just wear something like this...it's for the morning," Bloom said. The others agreed. The girls looked at Stella's bag of clothes. They didn't know if they could wear it. But for the boys, they also had nothing to wear. They also forgot they had powers.

"Don't you know that we have powers guys? I guess we forgot about a lot of stuff since we got turned into some things," Tecna said. The others remembered that they have powers. Musa used a spell, and all of them we're wearing dresses. _They wore the dress for Sky's anniversary of some thing _

While the boys wore a cape, matching pants, and a thick cloth shirt that had a specific symbol. Helia had an orange cape and orange pants with a shirt that had a flower sign that was in silver. Riven's was purple. He had a music sign in his shirt that was silver. Timmy's was yellow, and he had a DNA sign that was in silver also. Nabu's was half yellow and half purple. His sign was a circle.

"Wow, the guys looks stylish," Tecna said. The others giggled. Riven rolled his eyes, and he jumped instead of climbing the stairs. He was sort of acting like a show off since he had his legs.

"Come on guys, I'm going to look around Solaria, and you guys better come with me," Riven said. The others nodded, and they went down the ladder—instead of jumping, and landing on you're feet.

"Wait! I need to get something back inside!" Flora said. She climbed upstairs, and she was searching for something in the room. She kept the others from waiting to see Solaria.

Over with Sky, he was dressed up in his royal suit. (_The one he wore in his anniversary thingy) _He and his father we're talking about Solaria—again. King Erendor was quite getting suspicious about Solaria.

"Sky! Did you heard that they are having a ball?" King Erendor asked. Sky nodded. He was just nodding on whatever he says, and he would usually reply on what King Erendor says.

"Yes father, I think it's for my girlfriend; Stella. Can we go there? I miss being with her," Sky replied. King Erendor nodded, and he got up. Sky was surprised by seeing his father standing up.

"Yes, we are going there even though I am banned from going there. I don't care if Cassandra and the guards kicked me out. I can destroy their planet even though I have to do that just to go inside," King Erendor said. Sky was surprised by hearing his father saying that. Sky stood up, and bowed to his father.

"Okay my father. I think it starts at seven or eight. I don't know," Sky said. King Erendor nodded, and he called for some guards to come.

"Very well then. We are going at eight. Go call you're mother then. She is coming with us," King Erendor said. He walked away, and Sky ran to his mother's room. He stopped running, and saw his mother looking at the mirror. She had something in her hands. Sky peeked into the door.

"If only Sky knew who was waiting for him outside. He doesn't need to be with Stella...I can feel it. There's someone who's waiting for him—and he doesn't know that," Queen Samara said. What was she talking about? Was she talking about Stella wasn't the one for him?

"Wh—What is mother talking about?" Sky asked himself. He ran away, and Queen Samara heard steps. She ignored it, and went back looking at herself in the mirror. Who was Queen Samara talking about?

When Stella went to the tower with some of the guards, she was in a carriage. She was wearing a beautiful short gold gown with black bows on the side of her waist. She was wearing black pumps. She said a thank you to the guards, and she walked inside. She heard people talking. She could tell it was Bloom and the others. She opened the door, and saw people.

"Who are you guys?" Stella shouted. All of them turned around, and Bloom ran and hugged Stella. Stella pushed her off because she had no idea who she was. She thought they took her friends away. "Who are you? I demand to know! I am the princess of Solaria!"

"It's us! It's me Bloom!" Bloom shouted. Stella froze. It was them? Why would it be them if they we're already transformed back to normal? Stella was shocked and suprised.

"Why are you guys back to normal! I could transform you back to normal! I did this all for you, and now you already turned back to normal! Guys you just made me so angry! You guys are selfish! This already happened to me and Brandon! Thanks a lot guys! You made my day worser!" Stella shouted. She stomped outside, and she told the guards to sent her back to Solaria. She was red.

"Stella!" All of them shouted. But it was too late she already left. They should have went after her before she stomped outside. They felt pretty stupid for doing that to Stella. After all, she made the choice to make them look back to normal.

"Guys...I think we made Stella mad," Bloom said.

"You think so?" Riven said. He walked somewhere else. Finally, Flora came downstairs, and she had a flower in her ear. She happily smiled.

"Okay guys. Are we going now?" Flora asked. All of them shook their head. It was too late. "What? Why?"

"Because Stella knows about this," Tecna said. Everyone left. They felt pretty sad and guilty.

**Drama! Wow, Stella is feeling pretty angry about Brandon leaving thing. My Auntie suggested this, and she had a good idea. Well, I'm going home around 8-9 at my place. I hope you guys enjoy this story so far. Review please! Well, time for me to take a bath! :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: You and Me**

**Hello guys! Thanks for reviewing :D I just wanted to ask you guys something, if I didn't ask you guys this, then please answer it! This is for my survey, and this is the question. If a daughter/son lost his/her parent, would it be the mom or the dad? Please tell why! And thanks for reviewing mossdawn, maddie4president, NickyAnn6, and Anonmyous. Here's the story! :D **

**Btw, the song here is called "You and Me." I hope you can play the song while reading. And there won't be any lyrics in the story. **

**Stella's P.O.V**

It was almost time for the ball, and I was in my room, looking at my hideous self in the mirror. I was completely bored, and I had nothing to do. Then I heard people talking, and I stood up, and placed my ear on the door. I heard a boy and a girl talking to each other. The girl kept on giggling.

"My Prince Charming...I cannot go to the ball. But you have too. I wish I can just be with you at the ball," the girl said in a snobbish accent. I was thinking about Brandon since that girl said it. My heart was melting while I listening to the conservation.

"Yes. I also love you Chimera," the man said. I froze. The man's voice was similar to someone important in my life. And Chimera was there? What's going on? I better look outside and see what's happening. I slowly opened the door, and I saw some man dressed up in purple with brown hair, and a girl with brown hair. They looked perfect for each other...I guess. And why is her name Chimera?

"Oh, hello Princess Stella. Sorry for disrupting you while you we're inside you're room. Come on dear...I think we should leave the Princess," the girl said. I took out my hand, and it met _halt_.

"Wait for a second," I said. The girl looked pretty worried. I wasn't trying to make her look worried, but I am. "What is you're name, and what is you're name knight?" I asked. I wasn't actually sure if that was a knight, but he kinda looked like one.

"My name is...is...Athena," the girl said. I nodded; then I looked at the boy he was going to speak, but the girl said something. "Sorry Princess, I think we need to go since the ball is going to start in minutes. I think you should get dressed up now. It was delightful chatting with you," she said. I nodded, and waved goodbye to her. I think she was worried. _Really _worried.

I went back inside my room, and locked it. What was going on there before I disrupted them? I better asked that girl Athena or that knight. Anyways, I went inside my walk in closet, and I was looking for the perfect gown dress. My walk in closet had no end...I think? One section was for sleeping gowns and sleep wear, the other one was for going-somewhere, and the last section was gowns and accessories.

I went to the section where it was for gowns and accessories. I saw this gown, I looked at it. I never wore it before...I guess? It was orange and gold. It was sparkling. It looked like the right one for me. I picked it up, and used my magic to put it on. (_I'll be posting it on my profile...I hope you can check it out. And I don't own the picture._)

It looked perfect. My hair was down, I wore long gloves, a beautiful flower necklace, and a simple orange headband. When I looked outside my window, I saw several people coming inside. I hope everyone would miss me from not being in Solaria in such a long time. Then, royal music started playing...here I go Stella, I walked outside of my room, and I was heading to the palace's entrance.

**Musa's P.O.V**

We we're going inside the Solarian Palace. The guards looked pretty suspicious. As we walked by them, they _halt _us. Why did they halt us? How come they allowed those other people in? That is so unfair!

"Hello. Do we know you from somewhere?" The guards asked. Tecna came up, and she was acting pretty weird. I wonder what she's going to do since her face is right up the guard's face. "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"Excuse you! Do you know the Princess of Zenith's face? Well it's right up you're face!" Tecna shouted. The guards gasped, and they moved aside for the Princess of Zenith and her friends to come inside. "Come on guys, I made them let us inside."

All of us laughed, and we went inside. We we're lucky that Tecna helped us went inside. Without her help, we wouldn't went inside without her. We really should give something back to her in return.

As we went inside, we saw many people in royal suits and gowns. I saw one cute guy talking with his other friends. Riven saw me, and he poked me because he wanted me to stop looking at him. We started to huddle, and Bloom began talking.

"Okay guys, we have to either find Stella or Brandon. Whoever finds him or her, just snap you're finger, I'll do a quick spell to make us here every snap," Bloom said. All of us nodded, and she casts a spell on us. "Okay, I'll snap." Bloom walked away, and we could see her. She nodded, and snapped. We heard every single second.

She walked back to us, and nodded. "Did you guys hear it?" All of us nodded. She wiped the dirt off her dress. "Okay, now enjoy yourself." We started to hold hands with our boyfriends, and Bloom had no one.

**Timmy's P.O.V**

I was with Tecna, and we walked near the food bar, I got Tecna a drink, and gave it to her. She said a polite _thanks_. We started dancing, and when we danced, we found Flora and Helia dancing too. After minutes of dancing, we stopped. We heard royal music playing. After the music stopped, everyone faced to the stairs. Before I look at the stairs, I saw Sky coming.

"Hello everyone and everybody. We are here for the return of Princess Stella!" The man with a horn said. Everyone screamed and shouted when Stella walked down the stairs. I'd even want to admit it, she looks pretty. Everyone bowed, and even I bowed.

As Stella reached the floor, she held out her hand, and she walked to the middle of the place. She was going to start talking, or could it be a royal speech? I just had to wait, she cleared her throat.

"Hello everyone...thank you for coming. I just want to say thank you for supporting my return at Solaria. I've been through a lot, and I finally get to have a rest. The last thing I have to say is**—**is thank you," Stella said. Everyone clapped, and cheered. She had a short speech**—**but it was good I'd say.

**Sky's P.O.V**

There's Stella...I have to walk up to her, and tell her how much I miss her. I miss her so much. I just want to hug her, and I didn't get my first kiss from her yet. I hope today, we can get our first kiss. I walked up to her, and she saw me. Her gown...it was so attractive.

"Sk-Sky?" Stella gasped. I hugged her, and she hugged me back. "Where did you go? I missed you so much...I was completely**—**sad without you," Stella whispered. I hugged her, and everyone saw us. They started whispering to each other.

Suddenly, music started playing. It was the song "You and Me." It was a beautiful song I'd say. Stella started putting her hand on my shoulder, and holds my hand. I placed my free hand on her waist. We started dancing to the song, and had a good time. I kept on spinning Stella around. I would see other people looking at us. I guessed they we're jealous of us. Stella giggled.

"I went back to Eraklyon to tell my father about Cassandra forbidding me here. I just came here even though I am not allowed here. And also me, I missed you," I replied. When I broke the hug from Stella, I saw tears in her eyes, I wiped the tears off her face.

After we stopped dancing, I hugged her, and she placed her head, on my shoulder. I could hear her breathing. We we're so close...the only thing I had to do is to kiss her. When we kiss each other, I would be the most happiest man in the whole world.

As we stopped dancing, Stella looked around...and saw**—**Brandon? He's here? Why is he here? I saw him holding hands with some other girl, and they kissed. When I looked at Stella, she blinked once, then she led out a tear. She's crying? Stella ran outside, and I went after her, but I bumped into someone. She had delicate red hair, and crystal blue eyes.

"Sorry," she said. She left, and I looked at her while leaving. I thi**—**think she's beautiful. When she disappeared, I remembered about Stella. I ran, and saw her under a tree, burying her face with her soft hands. I walked over to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder. I asked her what happened, and she just said nothing. I sat across her, and we got closer.

The more closer we got, she closed her eyes. Suddenly, our lips touched. We kissed for a passionate time. When we separated, I looked into her golden hazel eyes. I hugged her, and I could feel her heart rate beating more faster.

"Stella...that was**—**amazing," I said. She laughed, and kissed me one more time. She led out a slight giggle, and I got up, and I screamed, "YES!" I was so happy that I got a kiss from Stella.

"YES! YES! YES!" I shouted. Stella laughed, and she hugged me. When I turned around, I saw people starring at us. Stella stopped hugging me, and she starred at the people. Stella stopped hugging me, and walked up to the people. They bowed down her. I saw that girl I bumped into earlier. She walked up to me, and introduced her name to me. Her name was Bloom, and it was a beautiful name...I was falling in love with her...but I love Stella!

She bowed at me one more time, and disappeared into the darkness. Stella came, and she hugged me. We we're finally together... Finally.

**The End :D If the song is still playing while reading, sorry. I wanted to update before tomorrow. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Truth**

**Okay guys, thank you for reviewing. Thank you mossdawn, maddie4president, and Anonymous. I'm going to update this story, and my other story called _Five Years_. PLEASE PLEASE READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T! I'm going to remind you to read it okay? I really want that story to be supportive, and famous! Please read it if you haven't. Just check in my profile. **

As Stella and Sky went back inside, the guards took Sky away from her. Stella didn't notice, but Sky was about to shout her name. He didn't shout her name yet because they covered his mouth. It looks like they figured out Sky went to the palace even though he is banned. Stella kept on walking, and when she turned around, there was no one in the palace.

"STELLA!" Someone shouted. She turned around, and still saw no one. When she walked, she saw Brandon. She was about to run, and hugged him, but she did not care about Brandon anymore. Her love for Brandon, was now gone. She loves Sky, and no one isn't going to stop her from loving who she was supposed to love.

"Why hello Stella. No hugs? Kisses? Aren't you surprised to see me?" Brandon asked. Stella shook her head. She wasn't going to fall in love with Brandon, and later on he's going to break her heart. She has to make the right choice, and not make the wrong one.

"Well, you have your own girlfriend," Stella said while flipping her hair away. Brandon smirked, and walked towards her. Stella didn't mind, and when he started to kiss her neck, she pushed him away. "Are you trying to be seductive to me? During a ball?"

"Stella, Stella," Brandon said in a sassy voice. "She is not my _girlfriend_. She is my _wife_," Brandon said. She dropped the headband on her head, and gasped. She looked into Brandon's chocolate dreamy eyes, and cried. After all they've been through...was fake? Sky was right after all in her dreams.

"You're sick! I fell in love with you! And this is what I get? You're sick sick sick!" Stella shouted. She was red, and she was breathing hard. She was...angry. Those words touched Brandon's heart. It became red again, and not purple. He was now back to normal.

"Stella? Good sake I'm with you," Brandon said. He hugged Stella. She broke the hug, and slapped his face hard. It was so hard, that there was a hand mark on his face. He touched it, and he just blinked...slowly. "Stella, what happened to you?"

"What happened to me? What happened to you? After we been through, and you are already married! You are so sick!" Stella shouted. "Guards! Send him to the dungeon!" Stella shouted. Brandon blinked. He was confused on what he was talking about. The guards came, and a cage with King Radius and Queen Luna appeared. Stella ran to them, but she fell on the floor.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted. He ran as fast as he can, and helped her get up. She pushed him off, and she wiped the dirt off of her dress. She ignored Brandon, and walked slowly to her parents. She cried. Who would so such a bad thing to her?

"Stella..." Queen Luna whimpered weakly. "We...we heard everything. You used to love him right? Well, look at this, and tell me what you think of him." Queen Luna took out a crystal glass globe, and gave it to Stella. There was a flashback going on.

"Halt guards! Let my daughter and this creature watch this," King Radius shouted. The guards took a step back, and they knelled. Stella and Brandon was looking inside the crystal glass globe. Stella had some tears from her face coming.

**Flashback**

_"What is it? I don't feel like talking about Stella if you are asking something about her! She's in an island, and now alone. You know what she did to me? She transformed me here! That stupid bastard! I loved her; but I made a HUGE mistake. This was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever make in my life! I was so wrong falling in love with her!" Brandon shouted. Queen Luna and King Radius heard every word. They we're angry. Soon, Cassandra started to clap._

**End of Flashback**

Stella turned around, and when Brandon saw her, there was thousands and thousands of tears coming down her face. She looked at Brandon. She was so hurt...she wouldn't forgive Brandon anymore...and anyhow.

"You! How could you! You are such a big monster! You called me a bastard? You think it's the wrong choice falling in love with me? Well, well, you are going to get punished for doing that Brandon! You're sick! I HATE YOU," Stella shouted. "Guards! Take him away and never let him come back! He won't be coming to Solaria anymore!" The guards nodded. Brandon couldn't escape because he was so hurt. The guards just took him away from the palace.

"Stella...I'm so sorry. I didn't _mean _this to happened," Brandon whispered. The guards stopped him, because Stella took out her hand. She walked up to her parents.

"Don't worry mom and dad. This guy is going to be executed for doing this to you," Stella said. Queen Luna tried to get up.

"He...he didn't," Queen Luna said. King Radius puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Shh Luna. This guy must be executed for doing this," King Radius said. Stella shook out her hand, and they took Brandon away. Now, the cage was disappearing. Stella tried to touch it, but it disappeared. Now, all of the lights went off. Stella was shaking.

"Who's doing this? I hate the dark!" Stella said. She transformed into her fairy form, it was the Winx one. "Show you're face!" Stella remembered a deep moment in her life.

**Flashback**

_It was Christmas, and Stella's family was together once again. Stella was only eight at this moment. Stella played around with her parents, and when she went down to the Christmas tree, she saw one box that was small, and it was covered by orange and pink wrappers. It said, "For Stella. From Mommy and Daddy. Merry Christmas Sunshine." She looked up at her parents, and they nodded. Stella quickly opened it, and it was a ring. She puts it on her thumb. _

_"This looks really pretty mom and dad! Thank you so much!" Stella said while hugging the both of her parents. She had the Ring of Solaria on her thumb. _

_"Now Stella, this is a very important ring. We decided to give it to you because when you grow up, you will need it one time. Always keep it with you okay?" King Radius said. "This is a magical ring. Whoever takes it away, will rule Solaria, and will take us away from you. Stella, be very careful with this."_

_Stella nodded. "I promise Daddy. I won't be clumsy anymore with this cute and powerful ring!" Stella said. Everyone laughed, and Stella went back to her other presents. _

**End of Flashback (Stella's P.O.V)**

The ring! I must have it with me. "RING OF SOLARIA! COME OUT ONCE!" I shouted. The ring went on my head, and I grabbed it. Soon, it became a long scepter. It had lights all over it. I smiled. I did a few tricks with my scepter.

"Show you're face at once!" I shouted. Soon, someone came out. GAH! It was Cassandra. She was now evil smiling. I think...she's powerful. I need someone to help me battle...anyone? Please?

"Hello Stella. Or I would say, the Solarian Princess," she said. Uh-oh, this isn't going to look good.

**End of Chapter! I wonder what will happen. Please read my story Five Years. PLEASE! That's it for all. Thank you for reading my fans. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Wedding**

**Sorry guys for not updating this story in ages. I was just busy with some school stuff. I went to a carnival today, and I went home late. Right now, I'm doing homework. Thank you for reviewing mossdawn, maddie4president, and Anonymous. Please check out my story "Five Years." I hope you'll like it. Here is the story from keeping you waiting. **

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's P.O.V<strong>

I was being sent to the dungeon—the first time. I had no idea what happened to me and Stella. The only thing I remembered was that Stella sent me here, and I said some rude stuff, then Cassandra offered me to marry her daughter. She was pretty and all, but not pretty enough as Stella. Suddenly, I heard shouting and yelling. I bet it was Stella. I want to save her, but we we're entering the room for the dungeons. I heard even more yelling.

That's it. I removed the guard's hands away from me, and I punched them. I need to know what is happening to Stella right now. The screaming was getting on my nerves. As all of the guards were done, I was about to run, but someone was holding on my leg. I fell, and I turned around—and saw one of the Solarian guards getting up. Brandon! You need to stop before something else happens! I kicked him in the face with m foot, and ran. I ran as fast I could.

When I reached to the palace, I saw Stella that was getting squeezed by one of Cassandra's spell. I was so angry at her. I didn't had any weapons, but I remembered one thing. Before Stella's mother leaving, Sky and I went to a college called "Red Fountain" for future heroes. I was one of the most strongest one, and I participated a lot in activities. I also remembered this, "Always have a blade with you." I took out my blade, and it was green. I had a green sword. I was going to charge, until they both saw me.

"Why hello there. Stella dear, isn't this your Prince Charming?" Cassandra asked. The spell disappeared, and the thing around Stella, disappeared. She was falling, and I just couldn't watch her fall. I ran as fast as I could, and Stella was in my arms. I laid her on the floor, and she slapped me.

"How dare you touch me? You don't have the rights to touch me! And how the heck did you manage to beat up all of the guards?" she asked. I could see that there were tears in her eyes. The golden hazel eyes of hers were more sparkly then ever.

"Sorry your majesty," I said while getting up. "I was just trying to save your life. You would expect me seeing a beautiful girl like you falling and then you could possibly die?" I asked. She flipped her hair, and got up. I was getting ready to battle position, and we charged right at her.

"Sorry for ruining your moment, but I have to do what I need to do. Say goodbye to each other," Cassandra said. Stella didn't mind to look at me. I wondered what I did. I had no idea. Then, Cassandra put out her hands, and there was a golden ball going inside of her hands. It's going to be time for both of us. I don't want to go now—but at least I get to die with the one who I loved; Stella.

But until, a fire ball hits it, and all of us turned around, and it were some people who were dressed up as fairies. On the other side, there were men who was dressed up in their royal suit. But in front of them, was Sky. Stella smiled, and Cassandra gave a glare to all of us.

"How...how could you do this? How did you manage to escape from all of the guards?" Cassandra shouted. Some girl with red hair laughed, and she flew over to Stella and I.

"Ha ha. You think were just royal people who snobby attitudes? Well, think again!" she shouted. She threw another fireball at Cassandra. It was now just them. "Guys go! I've got her! Tecna, Musa, Flora, fight with me! Specialists, make sure these two are safe! Go go go!"

Wow, this girl can be a good leader. She has good leadership, and I think she's a good leader as my self. Then, a boy with purple-red hair came up to us, and hold our hands. I turned around, and all of us ran. Cassandra was getting frustrated.

"None of you are leaving this place!" Cassandra shouted. She used a spell, and every door and window were closed. Then, everyone stopped. I got a sword, and I placed it on the ground. Stella saw this, so she slapped me in the face. I touched my face.

"And what are you doing? You have no right to do this! Sky, help me!" Stella shouted. Sky ran right to Stella, and hugged her. I walked away, then this girl with brown hair and green eyes placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her, and she was smiling.

"Don't worry. She'll forgive you. And my name is Flora. Remember how I was that flower pot when you were with us?" she said. I remembered, so I nodded. She smiled, and the rest of the girls and boys protected Stella, Sky, and I.

"If any of you wants to leave, Brandon, you must marry my daughter, and you can get a chance to leave this place! But don't forget, you will be the King of Solaria," Cassandra said. I dropped my sword, and everyone looked at me. But I don't love her. I lo—love Stella. I won't marry, but Stella looked at me. I bet she wanted me to marry her, so she could leave with Sky. But—there was other people in this room. I walked forward, but Sky stopped me.

"Brandon! Where are you going? You can't marry her! You don't even—" Sky said. I cut him off.

"I know Sky. I know that I'm not meant for her, but there's also other people in this room. I can't just turn down on these other people. I'm not the only one who has a life. Other people do. A lot of people wants to be free, and at least someone has to do it from making them free. So I'm saving you now. I hope you'll remember me as your old friend; Brandon," I said. I went near Cassandra, and she smirked. She and I, already left. I saw Stella running, but it was too late. We we're already gone.

**Stella's P.O.V**

He—He's gone! I felt stupid for acting to Brandon! Now, he's going to marry her, and it's all my fault. But who cares, I am the Princess of Solaria and I can stop anything! Just watch me! I can stop anything. I transformed, and I disappeared. The others didn't say anything to me, but when I left, I knew they we're going to stop me from what I am doing.

I was in my room, and I returned back to my old self. I looked at the mirror, and frowned. I had to do what is right. I am going to do it, because Princesses has to make sacrifices. And also—I am the Solarian Princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! I wonder what's Stella going to do for her plan! Please review and tell me what do you think she's going to do! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: I do**

**Sorry for not updating as soon as I can. I just got busy, and I needed to update the other stories I haven't update. This will be a short chapter, and I'm sorry about that. Well, here's the story you've been waiting. Please review~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's P.O.V<strong>

Today is the day I have to get married to that hideous creature; Chimera. I could see her nasty dark blue hair. That pale skin of hers, makes me want to vomit. I just wondered where is Stella, and how is she. I hope she'll be alright when I get married to her. Right now, it's ten AM, and I am in my room, getting ready to change. Several Solarian servants showed me what kind of outfits I should wear, but I just nodded. I didn't actually care what I would wear, as long it would make me look stupid.

"What about this sir?" one of the servants asked. He brought up a black tux, with a gray tie. "I think it would look fabulous on you sir." I looked at the outfit, and it was all fancy like. I just nodded, and he placed the tux on my bed. "When you are done, just come outside. We will be waiting." Then, they left, and it was only me and myself in my room. I picked up the outfit, and signed.

"I never knew I had to make a tough choice. Chimera will be my wife soon, Stella will be with Sky, and my life will just be dull. I don't actually think I can make a choice. I just think I have to just agree with it, just like a squire would do. Always take orders," I said to myself.

**Chimera's P.O.V**

Ah, this day will be my best day ever! I would marry Brandon, I could be the _Queen _of Solaria, and I can be in Stella's future place! My oh my, I love my mother so dearly much. I was putting on a fabolus wedding gown. Since I despise the color white so much, I will be wearing a black wedding gown. It was like an ordinary _white _wedding gown, it was the same, but it was black.

"Oh my Chimera, you look so beautiful. I would really be happy for you getting married to one of the handsome men," one of the servants said. I smiled, and smirked.

"_Ha_! I know I am beautiful. Thank you. Now can we get this wedding started? I want the _whole _Magic Dimension to see me marry Brandon, and be the Queen of Solaria!" I said. The servants bowed down at me, and smiled. One of them placed a thorn crown on my head. "What is this for?"

"To make you even look more beautiful. I just thought this could match your outfit—after all I am a good designer," she said. I flicked my hair, and they bowed.

"You are now excused. Tell Brandon to go down at the palace and make him be ready!" I shouted. The servants nodded, and they bowed. They went out of my room. I was now happy that I am now alone. I turned around, and I screamed.

"Shh your majesty. We won't harm you. She will," one of them said. All of them took a step away, and, it—it—was her!

"Miss me?"

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I was down putting the clothes, and I was about to open my door, until someone knocked on the door. "Sir! Chimera has requested for you to wait downstairs. She wants this wedding to be ready as soon as possible." _As soon as possible? _I—I just feel terrible. I feel terrible for all of Solaria, and Stella.

"I am going to go now. I'll be there," I said. I opened the door, and there, it showed three servants in their uniforms. "Can you lead me on where the wedding will take?" All of them nodded. I just signed, and stepped out. I closed the door.

"Of course...now, follow us and we will get going," one of them said. We started walking, and I looked behind. Time is just...to fast. I just—want to ask the servants where is Stella. Is she okay? I'll just go ask them. "Excuse me, I have a question."

"Yes sir?"

"Where is Princess Stella and her friends? Are they safe? Where could they be? You know, I care about guests," I said. The servants looked at each other. I wondered what are they hiding from me. Maybe a deep secret, or they couldn't tell where she is.

"Um, she is in her room I think? We don't actually know where she is. I think her friends had already left. And for Stella, I think she just _pulled her plug_," one of the servants said. What? Pull her plug? What does that mean?

"Wait, what does that mean?" I asked. But it was too late. Cassandra was there, waiting nearby a door. She smiled at me.

"You are now excused from showing Brandon where is the place. You can now leave," she said. The servants nodded, and they walked away. I looked at Cassandra, and she smiled. "So Brandon, are you ready?" I just blinked, and she smiled. "Well, go inside. We don't want you to wait." She opened the door, and there, it was a door outside, and I could see millions and millions of people all over the place. I gulped. As I took a step inside, I heard people shouting and cheering for me. Cheering for a squire like me? Weird.

Then, I heard royal music, and people started waving at me, I slightly waved back, and all of them cheered for me. Wow, royalty is not what it seems. I was now fully in front of people. People from different realms. I'm scared. Cassandra came along, and no one didn't cheer for her.

"Welcome people of Melody, Zenith, Domino, Linphea, Andros, Eraklyon, and Solaria! Today is the wedding of my son-in-law, Brandon!" she said. Huge of screams covered the place. Okay, okay, Brandon. Don't worry to much. You know what to do.

**Musa's P.O.V**

"He's here. Are you done Stell? Musa," I asked. I was on a walkie-talkie, talking to Princess Stella. I think she forgave us already, but good sake she isn't that mad anymore at us. There, it was Brandon wearing special stuff. I barley knew him, but I think he's sort of like a brother to don't you think?

"I've got her talkie. She's coming. Copyright Teccy Tim" someone said. Timmy can have weird names right now. Whenever we're on a walkie-talkie, we would usually have weird nicknames at the end. But Timmy is the most funniest one.

"Okay good, Brandon is there now. Musa," I said.

"Good. Musa, Layla and Bloom are coming to you know. Copy right Teccy Tim," Timmy said. I nodded.

"Alright. Catch you later Teccy Tim. Musa," I said. Then, I heard nothing from Timmy anymore. I could see Brandon, shaking. I hope the plan goes well.

**Later On...**

After much of those talks, Chimera, came along. She was wearing her gown. Some people booed at her, but they were caught by an arrow that would make them sleep. People moved aside, and Chimera had her own path to walk. She had an elegant smile. Whenever she walks, people would roll their eyes at her. When she got there, Brandon signed. When more talking came by, the boy who had the rings was coming. Both of them got the rings, it was Brandon's turn.

"I, Brandon from Eraklyon will take Chimera as my loving wife until death," I said. _Wow, I said something short in front a huge crowd of people? That's really smart Brandon__. _Brandon thought. He placed the ring in Chimera's ring finger.

"I, Chimera of Solaria will take Brandon as my husband for life, and death," Chimera said.

"Before I announce them to get married, is there any reasons why these two couples should not get married?" the priest asked. A lot of people turned around, and there was still no people talking. "Anyone? Someone? Nope? Okay."

_Wow, where is Stella? Could she be mad at me for marrying Stella? I think...she doesn't care about me anymore. I just think, she doesn't love me anymore._ Brandon thought.

"Brandon, do you take Chimera as your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do."

"Chimera, will you take Brandon as your husband?" he asked.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

"WAIT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! End of chapter :D Where do you think Stella can be? Review please! <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

****Chapter 21: Flabbergast****

****Hi guys, sorry for not updating this story in ages. I just didn't feel like updating this story anymore. Please check out my story "Five Years." Its a cool story, and I hope you can read it. Well, this chapter will have a lot of description, and it will be short. Thanks for reading everyone.****

* * *

><p>When everyone heard a flabbergast shouting, they all turned their heads to face who shouted. The audience were surprised to see someone stopping the wedding of Brandon and Chimera. Brandon was actually surprised that Stella never interrupt the wedding. After what he didn't do, he never saw Stella again. Chimera was just pale and cold, and never had real feelings. Brandon wanted to see Stella. But he knew he would never see her again.<p>

"I'm Princess Bloom of Domino! The ancient realm that the Ancestor Witches destroyed. I have something to say before you guys kiss each other!" Bloom shouted. The audience gasped, and they started whispering to each other about Bloom.

"And that is Princess Bloom?" Countess Cassandra said while walking. People moved so Countess Cassandra can have space to walk. Cassandra was facing Bloom in distance. Bloom hated Cassandra, because he messed around with Brandon even though she barley knew him.

"Actually, I have to say something," someone said. Bloom took a step back, and it was a girl with short pink hair. Beside her was a boy with brown-orange hair who had glasses on. Both of them had some special equipment in their hands. "Brandon cannot be the King of Solaria."

Everyone gasped, and Cassandra was getting red. She then shouted, "Who says?" Then, Tecna did a spell, and a book appeared in Cassandra's hands.

"Read that book and you'll find the answer. Go on page forty paragraph three to find your answer Cassandra," Timmy said. She rolled her eyes, and did what Timmy told her to do. When she flipped the page to forty, she started reading the book aloud.

"Someone who isn't originally from Solaria, or isn't in the blood line of the Royal Solarian Family cannot be the Queen slash King of Solaria. Only the King and Queen's son or daughter can either be the Queen or King. But, the prince of princess has to marry a prince from any realm," Cassandra spoke aloud. She closed the book, and dropped it on the book.

"You see Cassandra. They cannot be the Queen and King of Solaria. So, looks like you need to give up," Bloom said. Cassandra looked like she was going to give up, but she gave an evil gin. Then, Flora, Musa, Helia, Riven, and Sky came along.

"You don't get it...CHIMERA KISS HIM NOW!" Cassandra shouted. Everyone turned back to Brandon and Chimera, but Chimera hadn't kiss him yet. "Chimera kiss him now! It doesn't matter if you're not the Queen or so! Just kiss him now!"

Chimera shook her head, and walked to the crows. She sighed, and revealed who she really was. Everyone was being shocked on what she was doing.

"You see everybody, I'm not Chimera," she said. "I'm Stella." Everyone gasped, and Stella used a spell on herself. Everyone cheered for Stella, while Cassandra was only just starring at her. Brandon gasped, and he now he knows why Stella wasn't there for him.

"Stell..Stella!" Bloom and the others shouted. They ran up to the stage, but Stella halts them.

"I have to make a speech. But before I say it, my parents need to hear me before I say anything. Cassandra, bring them here now," Stella said. She rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"I don't take orders," she said.

"But you will take this punishment." Stella did a spell, and Cassandra was locked in a sun barrier. It was hot, so she fainted. Then, King Radius and Queen Luna appeared in front of the crowd. Stella smiled, and she changed her outfit.

"Stella! I missed you so much! Good sake you're safe!" Queen Luna shouted. Stella laughed, and King Radius and Queen Luna did a group hug.

"No, it's a good thing both of my loved ones are safe. Now Stella, aren't you going to make a speech? I'm I wrong or yes?" King Radius asked. Stella nodded, and went back on the stage. She looked at Brandon, and smiled. She was now going to say her speech.

_ A Princess like me always get what I always wished. A peasant like others that I don't know never gets what they wanted in a life time. A prince from realms always dreamed marrying a Princess, and having his own family. A squire like others are only knights. I just wished those meanings can change. _

_ A princess like me can love someone else who were not to love. A peasant can have a good job and have his or her own family. A prince can love someone else who were not to be. A squire, can...can be something else besides a knight. _

_ Anyone can be who they want to be—as long as they try to do it. Just do something to make that happen. No one can be different, as long as they be different. This speech is met for me, and other people. _

Then, the whole crowd became silent.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sorry for weird looking speech! Not my best! Please review!<strong>**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Nation or Love?**

**Okay thanks for everyone who had reviewed. Sorry for not updating this story in a long time because I didn't get much reviews. I just want to say thank you for all of those who had reviewed. Merry Christmas! This story will might make you surprised. **

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's P.O.V<strong>

After my parents caught Countess Cassandra and sent her to the dungeon, I was in my room. I was relaxing from all the stress I had done. I'm really tired right now. I just want to do something fun. But anyways, I'm still mad at Brandon. I don't care on what spell he was under, I was just mad at him still. I mean, look at all of those hurtful things he ever said about me.

_"What is it? I don't feel like talking about Stella if you are asking something about her! She's in an island, and now alone. You know what she did to me? She transformed me here! That stupid bastard! I loved her; but I made a HUGE mistake. This was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever make in my life! I was so wrong falling in love with her!"_

_"She is not my _girlfriend_. She is my _wife."__

Even though he had not said much, both of the sayings still hurt her me. I was so heartbroken. But I wondered about Sky. What could he be doing right now? I could tell I need to marry him, and he still loves me. But what about Brandon . . . that hurtful squire. He's just plain old horrible. I got up from my bed, and walked to the closet. I opened it, and there was a collection of several outfits.

"Hmm, should I wear this ribbon dress, cocktail dress, or this flower dress? Or should I just wear something more royalty like?" I said to myself. I put those dresses on my bed, and walked up to the closet. I still searched for some more dresses. I had not went inside my walk in closet. I picked the small one I had ever used since I was little. But then, there was some guy talking.

"It doesn't matter Stella," someone said. I quickly turned around. There, I saw Brandon. He was still wearing his tuxedo, but it was full of dirt and dust. The window was a bit opened, and the curtains didn't cover the window. He's just disgusting! I'm not letting him inside my room!

"Would you please get out of my balcony? I don't like disgusting people going inside my room, and on my balcony," I said while picking up the dresses. He laughed, and removed his jacket. I turned around so I won't be distracted by him. But maybe, I can fall in love with him one more time. But it's _not _going to happen again.

"Can you just let me in? I need to talk to you Stella. Everything I did to you was very—" he said. But I had interrupted him. I turned around to face him, and he was wearing a plain white shirt.

"—very hurtful, injured, heartbroken, and even more you could think of Brandon!" I shouted. "Why would you want to talk to me? Do you even know what I am? I'm just a hideous princess on the outside. I act so spoiled. Who would even want to love me?" Brandon opened the door, and I sat on the bed. He sat with me. He placed his arm on my shoulder.

"Stella. You're beautiful. What you just said, is not a fact for me. I love you for who you are. Even though you think you're spoiled and hideous, that's a good thing for me. You're beautiful, gorgeous, smart, clever, and," he said.

"So you love me for who I am?" I said. He removed his shirt. I just looked at his eyes.

"My lover," he said. I froze. I knew he loved me, and I knew that I'm his lover. But I have a boyfriend already, and I just can't break up with him for some other guy. Isn't that bad or wrong to do? "Never mind Stella. I know you still have feelings for Sky. I think I shouldn't have followed you." He got up, and carried his clothes. I should do something, but he got more closer to my balcony. I stood up, and shouted his name.

"Wait Brandon!" I shouted. He turned around, and rose his eyebrow. "Don't leave Brandon. I don't want to be alone now. My parents went to discuss something at Eraklyon. I told my servants to not disturb me. Please don't go." He smiled, and walked near me. He hugged me softly, while I buried my head in his chest. Well, it looks like I'm falling for him once again.

"It's okay Stella. I won't leave you ever again. Even though your parents may not like me, I still love you. I never want to let you go away from me. Even though there was much accidents, I didn't mean them like it. Losing you is like the end of the world for me Stella. So, do you know much do you mean to me?" he said. I smiled, and I look up at him.

"Would you trade me for money?" I asked.

"Of course not. I would trade myself just to get money for you," he replied.

"What happens if you see another girl who you like?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm even going to like that girl. I only love two girls in my life," Brandon said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Princess Stella, and the normal Stella," Brandon said. I laughed, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't you love your mother Brandon? I mean, everyone loves their mother right? I love mine too," I said. He sighed, and sat on the bed. I sat down with him also.

"Stella, I don't have a mother. I never met her, and I don't have one. I didn't even think I had parents. Sky found me alone on the street, and we became best friends. That's why I'm so close to him. Then, I met you. That was the most beautiful moments in my life," he said. I smiled. And laid down on the bed. I used my magic so the dresses on my bed would disappear and go back on the closet.

"Oh, I'm sorry Brandon," I said. He laid down next to me. "I didn't know that."

"It's okay Stella. Not everyone knows about that. You're like the second or third person I ever told that about," he said. I got up, and kissed him on the lips, fully. I felt like I'm going to love him once again, and he'll break my heart. When he broke the kiss, he looked upon me. His eyes are so gorgeous.

I was still quiet. I didn't know what to say. Is there even something important I should tell him? I got up from the bed, and walked up to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Just stay in here for a while. In case someone knocks on the door, just hide somewhere okay? I love you Brandon," I said. Then I quickly got a gown, and ran to the bathroom. Finally, I told him I love him in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's P.O.V<strong>

Well, I'm at Eraklyon, also the others. Queen Luna and King Radius are talking with my mother and father. I still wonder what my mom said on the other day, or yesterday. I was walking upon the halls. But, I saw Bloom in my way. I accidentally bumped into her. "Oh sorry!" I said.

"It's okay Prince Sky. It's my fault first of all," she said. She got up, and wiped somethings off of her dress.

"Did I mess up your dress?" I asked. She kind of looks beautiful—I mean, less beautiful than Stella.

"No, it's okay Prince Sky," she said.

"Just call me Sky. And maybe later on, can we meet at the Eraklyon Garden?" I said.

"Of course. I'll see you then!" she said, then walked away. I think I'm going to like her...I mean, I'm going to like her as a...friend.

* * *

><p>"Princess Stella needs to marry Prince Sky so both of our realms can be safe. It would be good for all of our nation. Countess Cassandra may come back to get revenge on us. Also as her daughter Chimera. So, is it a deal that your daughter Princess Stella will marry our son Prince Sky?" King Erendor said.<p>

"Of course I'd let that happen. But Queen Luna does not want Stella to marry him for a very silly reason," King Radius.

"I do not want Stella to marry Sky because I know she loves someone else," Queen Luna said. "I want my daughter to pick whom she loves. I'm not going to just let some rule marry some guy she doesn't love."

"But it's for our nation Luna," King Erendor replied.

"I'm not accepting it a bit. I told you I want Stella to marry who she wants. If you want to know who she loves, you could ask her," Queen Luna replied. She walked outside, and the others looked disappointed at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I'm done with this chapter. Sorry for it being a lil short. But at least Brandon and Stella are back together! I wonder what's Sky going to do at the garden with Bloom...please review and tell me what you think about it! :D<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

****Thanks for reading this story guys! I'm trying to finish this story before 2011 ends! I only have like 2 days left! Even though there won't be any reviews if I update, I will still update. I just want to finish this story before 2011. Wish me luck! Four chapters until this story is finish! Thanks to all of those who had reviewed.****

****Chapter 23: Three Words ****

****Brandon's P.O.V****

I was waiting for Stella to come. There was no one coming to check on Stella. I just feel sorry on whatever I did to her. Is she still mad at me? No, I think she still loves me. Even though what I am, and what I do. I look at the bathroom, and the door knob started to move. It was Stella, wearing a silky pink strapless night gown. She looks really beautiful in that dress.

"I'm backBrandon!" she said. I smiled at her. "Don't you want to change or something? You seem so tired from everything you've been through. Here, take this outfit and go brush your teeth and wash your face." She gave me a pair of boxers with a gray tank top.

"Where did you got this from Stella?" I asked. How can a princess keep royal clothes? Isn't that weird or something? Stella must be tired or something. She got on the bed, and looked up on the ceiling.

"Well...I stole it from my Dad. When he was with Cassandra, I took it from him. I knew you would be coming," she said. She went near me, and touched my cheek. "I thought I would never see you again even though my parents may not like you. All of those things I said about you, was just...outside of my feelings. Inside of me, was all about you. But, I'm sure he won't notice one of his clothes are gone."

I smiled, and touched her cheek. Even though we are only friends, but I have seen her naked, and we had "it," I still love her. I know she has Sky, but she needs to do something with Sky. Stella just can't love someone else even though she is with someone else.

"Stella...what are you going to do about Sky?" I asked, I stroke her cheek, and she sighed.

"I don't know...maybe he'll be okay with that. But the future wedding for him and I," she said. Right...the future wedding.

"Stella, if you're going to love someone, is it going to be me, or Sky?" I said. Me or Sky...that's three words I've been thinking of. I smiled at Stella, and she sighed at me. "What is your choice?"

"My choice is...is...you Brandon. I love you. Even though those three words aren't enough I love you," she said. I gasped, and she went on me, then she kissed me with those beautiful lips of hers. I smiled, and rubbed her back. She jumped, and stopped the kiss.

"Don't worry Stellla, I'm here, and I'll never let anything harm you. No matter how big or small it is," I said. She smiled, and hugged me. She was at the side of my left hip, while I just smiled while looking at her.

"So, are you going to change or just wearing a penguin suit?" she asked. I laughed and got up from the bed.

"I'm going to change for my beautiful Stella," I said. She laughed, and I walked inside of the bathroom.

"I'm going to check on Sky. I'll be back for you, remember that. I love you," she said. She kissed my lips, and I laughed. We both went our own separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's P.O.V<strong>

The clock struct ten in the night, and I had no sight of Brandon. Where did he go? Did someone stole him or something? Is this part of the plan. When I turned around, I found that girl Bloom, right in front of me. She smiled, and I smiled. I moved to the left, and she moved to the left. She moved to the right, and I moved to the right. Both of us laughed, got our own separate ways. I turned around, and I saw her walking still. I sort of liked her...but I was with Stella. I need to concentrate for my kingdom.

"Are you Prince Sky right?" she said. I walked up to her, and nodded. "Well, I'm _Princess _Bloom. I should have told you that. Anyways, it's nice to meet you. So I heard you're with Stella right?" I nodded, and I soon to walk away. "Do you love her?" I froze. Do I love Stella? I don't actually...know.

"I don't quite now. I know she loves someone else, but I don't know who. I also like this other girl, but I'm pretty sure she has someone else in mind," I said. She went in front of me, and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine, you can tell me anything you want to tell me," she said. I nodded. "Who is this person you think she loves?"

"I think she loves Brandon...I saw them together, and always together. When we first saw Stella, he made her stop crying...I guess she loves her," I said. She nodded, and patted my back.

"Well, who do you love then?" I asked. She shouldn't know...I like her, I hope she won't know.

"It's not important...anyways, do you like anyone?" I asked. She laughed, and she soon started to walk around me.

"Well, I kinda...like this handsome guy, but I have no idea if he likes me," she said. She stopped, and looked at me.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"It starts with an S," she said.

"YOU LIKE SIR GAYE?" I shouted. She covered my lips with one touch of her fingers.

"No, no, no. Not like that Prince Sky. His name starts with an S," she said. Who could have a name that starts with an S? Let me think...Sir Gaye, nope. Smith...to old. Wait, I think I know who she likes now. I looked at her, and she smiled.

"So you like..." I said with a strange tone.

"Yup, I love you," she said. WHAT? I was gonna ask if she likes Samuel, that knight who guards that castle. But anyways, I do love her too. But what about Stella? Wait, my father said I can marry any Princess, but they recommended Stella...so that means, I can be with Bloom! I hugged her, and kissed her forehead.

"I promise you, I'll be one of the best boyfriends," I said.

"What about Stella?" she asked.

"Me? I'm not in this situation," someone said. We turned our heads, and we saw Stella wearing a long gown. I gasped, and I broke the hug with Bloom. She watched me, while I just ran to her. But, she just soon to walk away. I think she is mad at me...but doesn't she love Brandon?

"Wait Stella!" I said. She turned her head around, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sky. I know you love Bloom. I love someone too. All of us needs to pick who we love, and not someone else to pick who we should love. I don't care if you're going to break up with me, as long we are friends, I'm happy that that," she said. She hugged me, and she lifted up her chin.

"What about Brandon...doesn't your parents hate him?" I whispered. She broke the hug, and laughed.

"They may hate him, but I'm not going to hate him. I love him," she said. Then, she disappeared in the darkness. Both Bloom and I looked at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Now they are with the person who they love! I'm going to post the next chapter soon because I only have one day to update this chapter. Gah! Please review once you read this! Thanks for reading! :D<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you everybody who had reviewed~ I'll be answering your questions in this paragraph so keep an eye on this paragraph. LOL I like the name Gaye now! Tell him I said hi. Thanks for reviewing. And right now, I have three chapters left. Yes, there will be a sequel coming up next year. I'm still thinking about the plot for the sequel. Once again, thanks everyone who had reviewed. ONE MORE THING, Stella is now eighteen YIPPEE! But Sky and Brandon are nineteen so LOL**

****Chapter 24: Gone from Solaria****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Stella's<strong>** **P.O.V **

When I was back to my room, I was happy for what I did. Sky is now with someone who he loves. Now, I am with someone who I love. I saw Brandon on the bed, sleeping under the blankets. I was wearing my evening gown, so I removed it. I don't care about wearing some bra and an underwear. I just want to be with Brandon. I went in the bed, and I hugged Brandon, he moved, and I smiled.

"Stella..are you there?" he said. I giggled, and I faced his back. His back was all muscular. He had one perfect tan. He moved, then he faced me. He smiled, and looked down at my chest. "Stella...aren't you supposed to wear something else besides that?" I laughed, but I laid my head on his chest.

"Nah, I'm fine wearing this. Why? Do you have a problem with me wearing this?" Iasked. Brandon got out his hand, and touched my cheek lightly. He smiled, and I just blinked slowly. He has such a warm touch. I got out my hands, and touched his hand. Both of us smiled.

"You know how much I love you...when I first laid my eyes on you, I made you fall asleep," Brandon said.

"Oh yeah? Can you tell me the story?" Stella asked.

"Well, it all started when," he said, but his story, soon turned into a flashback.

**Flashback**

While_ Queen Luna left for about an hour and the others we're partying in the palace, someone had come and opened the door. It was two boys who we're about three._

_"Brandon, hurry up!" the boy with blonde hair whispered._

_"Where is she?" the boy with brown hair asked._

_"She's right there, make sure no one wakes her up," young Sky whispered. Young Brandon and Sky closed the door and they went near baby Stella. They saw her golden hazel eyes, with her blonde hair._

_"She looks pretty like my mama," Brandon said._

_"I know, she's going to be my best friend," Sky said._

_"No! She will be my best friend!" Brandon shouted. Suddenly, baby Stella woke up, and she started crying._

_"Look what you did Brandon!" whispered Sky._

_"I'm sorry!" Brandon replied. Young Sky and Brandon went over to baby Stella, and Sky tried to make her better by doing silly faces, but she just cried even harder. "It's not going to work!" Brandon whispered to Sky._

_"Well, why won't you try something?" Sky suggested. Young Brandon went closer to baby Stella, and she smiled, and fell asleep. "How come it worked on you but not me?" Sky asked._

_"Maybe, just maybe," Brandon said. "She likes me," he said in his mind._

_"Well, we better go now Brandon, we do not want to get in trouble by my father," Sky said. He opened the door, but Brandon was still looking at baby Stella. "Well come on!" Sky said._

_"Oh, I'm sorry Sky," Brandon said while leaving. Sky already had left. Brandon was holding the door and he said, "Goodnight Princess Stella…. I-I" but Sky had called his name. "I'm coming!" Brandon said._

**End of Flashback**

A tear came out from Stella's eyes, and it touched Brandon's warm hands. He got up, and he was acting curious on why Stella was crying. Maybe he thought something was wrong of him. "Stella...did I do anything wrong? Why are you crying?" Brandon asked. Stella smiled, and covered herself with the blankets.

"It's just because that story you told me...was cute. It was so cute that it made me cry," she said while wiping some tears off her face. Brandon laid with her, and they were facing each other. "What were you going to say before you left?"

"I don't know...I forgot Stella," Brandon said. Stella sighed, and hold his hands.

"You want me to do a spell for you to remember?" Stella asked.

"No, it's okay. You just learned some spells, and I don't want you doing it on me," Brandon said.

"Why should I not do a spell on you?" Stella asked.

"Well..." Brandon said while going up. "Because you shouldn't do it on your future boyfriend. Stella, will you be my girlfriend?" Stella gasped, and got out from the covers. She hugged Brandon, and both of them fell off the bed. Both of their lips touched when they fell. When the kiss broke, Stella smiled and played with his hair. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"No," she said. Brandon was actually surprised and shocked.

"But...I...thought," Brandon said while whimpering. Stella laughed, and kissed him one more time.

"Of course, why shouldn't I not be with the one who I love? I will be your girlfriend!" Stella shouted. Brandon smiled, and kissed Stella. Both of them stood up without breaking the kiss. Stella was on the wall, while Brandon was in front of her. The kiss got longer and longer until Stella had to push Brandon away. "Sorry."

"For what Stella?" Brandon asked while carrying her. Stella put her hands around Brandon's waist.

"For kissing you...it was too long," Stella said. Brandon laughed, and place her on the bed. He sat with her.

"It's okay Stella. Can I ask you something?" Brandon asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Stella asked.

"If we're married, and we decided on a baby, do you want a girl or a boy? What would you name it?" Brandon asked. He looked at Stella, and she smiled. She got up in the bed, and kissed Brandon.

"First of all, I'm not making a baby with you this early. Anyways, I want both. I don't care what's his of her gender. I just want anything what you want. For the name, anything you decide," Stella said. She smiled, and looked at Brandon. He laughed, and brought her near his chest.

"That's sweet Stella...I was just asking. I love you," Brandon said. He kissed Stella, and Brandon fell. Stella was on top of Brandon. Stella got up, and laid herself under the blankets. Brandon did the same thing. Stella faced away from Brandon, but he hugged her. "Stella, I'll never hurt you, and I'll always save you from any harm."

"I love you Brandon, I'll do the same thing just for us to be together. I don't care if anything goes between us, as long we're together, I'll be happy," Stella said. Both of them, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>In morning, Brandon woke up, and he didn't see Stella in the bed. He smiled, and got up and stretched. He knew that Stella was tricking on him or something. He walked to the bathroom, and opened it. Still no one wasn't there. He walked into the balcony, but no one was there. Walk in closet, there wasn't anything. Brandon soon to wonder where did Stella go, but he heard shouting and yelling outside of the background. He placed his ear near the door, and listened to every word.<p>

"I don't care if you don't like him! I love him and you got nothing to do about it!" a young girl shouted.

"So? He ruined your heart, tried to ruin the Solarian city, also that he made me pick this choice! Why should you love him if he's only a squire?" an old man shouted. It sounded like the young girl was hurt. Brandon knew that the young girl was Stella, and the old man was King Radius. Brandon was going out, but the door knob was locked he looked at it, and tried to open it. Nothing happened.

"Brandon! Just stay in that room! Make sure no one hurts you!" Stella shouted.

"Soldiers! Get him out of this castle. He is now banned from going to Solaria!" King Radius shouted. Stella looked at her father in disbelief. Stella cried, and ran to the door. Soldiers were going after he, but she sprinted. She was almost there, but a soldier grabbed her arm.

"I am truly sorry Princess of Solaria, but we need to do your father's orders," he said.

"So? I'm the Princess! I say you stop, and let go of me!" she shouted. The soldier nodded, and lets go of her hand. She banged on the door. "Brandon! Brandon! Both of us is in complete danger! I'll be with you even though this is going to split us apart!"

"Stella! I'll find a way to get me out of this room! Just stay out there!" Brandon shouted. He tried to find a way. He looked in Stella's cabinet, and found a key. He put it in the door knob, and tried to unlock it.

"What's happening here?" another lady shouted. Everyone turned their heads around, and saw Queen Luna. "What's the meaning of this? Stella, why are you out of your room?"

"Well I—" Stella said, but something shot through her stomach. Brandon opened the door, and saw Stella, who was shot. She was about to fall, but Brandon caught her.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted. Queen Luna and King Radius rushed to Stella. There was blood coming out from his lips, and stomach. She touched Brandon's face, and looked at everyone who was looking at her.

"Take her to the nurse!" King Radius shouted. Stella took out her hand, which means halt. The soldiers turned around to find who shot the arrow.

"No father...before I go, I just want to say I had a good life...everything was fine, but now I need to go. I love you all...especially you Brandon," she said softly. She smiled, and closed her eyes. Her hand dropped to the floor, but Brandon catches it. King Radius stood up.

"NO STELLA! Please come back, you can't go!" Brandon shouted. Queen Luna cried, and there were tears coming our from her eyes, and going on Stella's outfit she was wearing. It was just a soft green dress.

"WHO SHOT THE ARROW?" he shouted. Suddenly, some lady laughed. She jumped, and showed who she was.

"Well, I got what I wanted. And by the way, I killed your precious little daughter," she said. It was Cassandra.

"You! Cassandra!" King Radius shouted. She laughed, and dropped her bow.

"This is what I wanted. In the arrow, I put some special poison. Once it touched someone, the person will die under fifteen seconds. It's like too late for your daughter. Time to get away with it!" she said. She turned around, and what was left from her was just her arrow. She disappeared.

Brandon cried. There was too many tears coming out from his face. It looks like his love one, was dead. It was all his fault. Without him, nothing would happen. If he just hadn't came to Stella after the wedding, this wouldn't happen. Queen Luna called Griffin, Saladin, and Faragonda about this. In minutes, they were here. Bloom and Sky were also coming. Also the others. All of the people who Stella know came. They saw her lifeless. The arrow in her stomach, the blood from her lip.

Faragonda touched Stella's face, and sadly closed her eyes. Queen Luna, Brandon, and King Radius were suspicious. "What happened to Stella? Is there any way for her to come back?" Brandon asked. She closed her eyes, which means a bad sign.

"I'm afraid no. There's not a way for her to come back. She only has a one percent chance for her to come back to life. She can't come back to life. It looks like she's dead," Faragonda said. Everyone cried. The Princess of Solaria, the Solarian Princess, or Stella, died.

Hours passed, and people soon to leave. Queen Luna had to plan something out with King Radius. The soldiers had to find out where Cassandra went. The others returned back to their home realm. Griffin, Saladin, and Faragonda had to return back to their schools. Only Bloom, Sky, Flora, Helia, Musa, Riven, Tecna, Timmy, Layla, and Nabu were left.

"We'll come back. We just need to get some food," Musa said.

"You want anything Brandon?" Layla said in a sad voice.

"What's the point...? I'm just going try to die. You don't have to get me anything," Brandon said while touching Stella's face.

"I'll get you something anyways," Riven said. All of them waved goodbye, and it was only Stella and Brandon who was in the room. Suddenly, Brandon heard heels walking. He turned around, and saw Faragonda walking. He looked at her, and smiled. He looked back at Stella.

"Brandon, I'm only going to tell you this. I can't tell anyone, but you," she said. He looked at her, and smiled.

"What is it Ms. Faragonda?" he asked.

"There is a way for Stella going to be back alive," she said. Brandon quickly turned his head around, shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, there's way for Stella to be back alive? Shocking! And BTW guys, please answer this question;<strong>

**What do you think is the way for Stella to be back alive?**

**Closet answer get's her own one shot that I'm planning to make! If you are the winner, I'll PM you. If I can't, then I'll say it in this story. Please answer this question! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Arrangements**

**Hello guys! Thanks for reading my story! This is the second to the last chapter! I think I'll be having a sequel, but I need to think it through of the plot and title. So, just give me a little bit of time and it'll be out. Maybe...next week? I don't know. So anyways, thanks for reading my story guys. And oh yeah, the closet person for the question is hannahs77! She said, "Or, I think - Brandon needs to embark on a dangerous mission." You'll find out how later on and I'll remind you. **

**Thanks for reviewing everybody! Here is your reward for reading this story!**

* * *

><p>"What? There is still a way? How come you didn't say that earlier?" Brandon asked in confusion. Faragonda sighed.<p>

"Because you are the only one who can do it. Her love one, can save you. I only have less than three minutes before I leave," she said. Brandon nodded.

"Wait, do I take this arrow off?" Brandon asked. Ms. Faragonda just nodded. Brandon took the arrow off of Stella's body. "Please tell me."

"You only have tomorrow until Stella _fully _dies. The way for you is that her powers, can save her. What I mean, is that you need enough moonlight, and sunlight for her to come back to life. It's sort of kind a mission," Ms. Faragonda said. Brandon nodded, and looked at Stella.

_See, now you know how. Hannahs77's answer said that Brandon needs to go on a dangerous mission. It's not certainly like a dangerous mission, but is a mission. So, sorry if you guys got the wrong answer. And Hannahs77, just either review on what kind of one shot. Or you can PM you. The choices you can have is **pain, love, friendship, or a date. **__Thanks for answering the question everybody!_

"So, I need to get the sunlight and moonlight? It's like only three! The sun goes down at five. I only have two hours for sunlight! Thank you so much Ms. Faragonda. I owe you so much," Brandon said in joy. He carried Stella in his arms, and Ms. Faragonda just smiled.

"Now, you better take care of her. You are the only one who can save her. Now hurry up Brandon," Ms. Faragonda said. Brandon nodded, and he ran out of the palace. After minutes of him running,, he was in the Solarian garden. He lied Stella on the floor, and he got some flowers. Stella was lying on a flower bed. Brandon smiled, and looked at the sun.

* * *

><p>After they got food, they walked back to where Stella and Brandon was. When they reached there, all of them gasped.<p>

"What happened to them and where did they go?" Layla asked. Tecna and Timmy got out their devices, and checked. They looked at each other nodded.

"What does that nodding means huh?" Riven asked. Timmy and Tecna went in front of all of them.

"It looks like they had went somewhere. We don't know exactly where, but they are somewhere inside of the palace," Timmy said.

"Or, we can check the Solarian guards of they were watching Brandon or Stella," Tecna added. Flora shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't you think that's kind of creepy or something? That's called stalking," Flora said. The others nodded.

"Well, that was Tecna's idea. Not mine. Anyways, should we check or tell King Radius and Queen Luna about this?" Timmy asked.

"I think, we should work together," Bloom said. The others looked at her in confusion. "Half of us can find them, and half of us can tell King Radius and Queen Luna."

The others nodded. "Bloom and Sky, you go tell King Radius and Queen Luna about it. We'll find the others," Nabu said. Bloom and Sky nodded.

"Just make sure you guys don't get lost," Musa said with a wink. The others nodded, and they began their mission. Bloom's idea, was a good one for teamwork.

* * *

><p>The sunlight shone on Stella, and the other light became dark. It was only the sunlight and Stella who was glowing. Brandon smiled, and knelled at her. It only passed thirty minutes, and Stella's skin was now being her normal skin, instead of pale. But she needed more light until she can fully be back. When it passed more than an hour, she still looked the same. Brandon heard footsteps, and he turned around.<p>

"Who's there?" Brandon said. There was no response. He was getting scared, but he looked back at Stella. He loved the way how she smiles, but that smile exist no more. Brandon just wished he was the one who got shot by an arrow. It was all his fault he'd say.

After two hours had passed, he heard breathing. He turned his head around, and he found Layla and Nabu watching him. He got up, and wiped some dirt off his outfit. He was only wearing his girlfriend's top and boxers. He didn't care if he wore something different.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brandon asked while clenching his fists.

"What are you doing there?" Nabu asked while taking a step forward.

"Ms. Faragonda told me there is a way for Stella to come back," Brandon said. Then, the sunset appeared. He turned around to see it. "I came here two hours ago. She said Stella needs all sunlight and all moonlight." Layla walked towards Brandon.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same how you felt when I had no freedom when I was little. But when I met this kid, she told me how to dance. Now, I know how what it could had felt like when I didn't met her. It's like how you lost Stella. But when Ms. Faragonda told you how to get Stella back. And you'll get her back," Layla said. Brandon turned around, and smiled.

"Thanks...Layla. Thank you," Brandon said. He walked near Stella, and placed his hand on her forehead. "Do you think when I kiss her, she'll feel it?" The moon came by, and Brandon smiled.

"Maybe." Nabu said. Brandon just smiled and sat next to Stella.

"Where do you think she could be now?" Brandon asked. Layla and Nabu sat on the other side of Stella.

"Maybe she's somewhere in your heart," Layla replied. Brandon smiled. It passed an hour, and it was now six. The others came, and Brandon did not mind to turn around.

"Brandon! There you are!" Sky shouted. Brandon turned around, and smiled. He then faced Stella.

"We got you some food in case you guys got hungry," Queen Luna said while giving Brandon, Layla, and Nabu a plate of beef and shrimp that was in a toothpick. "I prepared it by myself. It may not be good enough." Brandon smiled, and got a piece of it. He put the shrimp in his mouth, and tasted the _real _flavor.

"Wow...this is so delicious Queen Luna," Layla said while smiling.

"Thanks! Well, anyone can explain me what happened?" Queen Luna said. They sat down, and Brandon faced them while holding Stella's lifeless hand.

Brandon explained the whole story, while King Radius and Queen Luna smiled. They were happy, that there was a way for Stella to be back alive. It passed four hours, and now it was ten. The moonlight that came from the moon, was facing Stella. Other light was now darkness, while everyone looked at her. Everyone told stories about each other while they were waiting Stella for her to come back alive.

It was now five in the morning, and everyone was sleeping except from Brandon. He did not slept for a long time. He cared about Stella, and he always hold her hand. He was very tired, so he lied down, while holding her hand. His eyes started to close, but he opened it. He tried not to fall asleep.

"Before I sleep, always remember Stella that'll always love you, be there, and keep you away from danger. But I lied for the last part. I almost lost you, and maybe I can loose you. Just remember that I love you," Brandon said. Then, his eyes closed shut.

* * *

><p>By the time Brandon woke up, it was seven. He slept for two hours. He rubbed his eyes, and noticed that Stella wasn't with him anymore. Even the bed of flowers were gone. Brandon looked around, and saw Flora and Helia sitting down together.<p>

"What happened Flora and Helia?" Brandon asked. He looked at his clothes, and he wore something proper than sleepwear.

"Well to be honest, they changed your clothes. And, they took," Flora said. But Brandon rubbed his eyes.

"Don't tell me that they took Stella away. Don't say that she's dead!" Brandon shouted. Helia came by near Brandon, and patted his back.

"Dude, it's okay. They took her away, but she has a fifty percent chance from her to be dead, and fifty percent chance from her to be alive," Helia said. "That's what Tecna and Timmy said."

"Where is she? I need to see her!" Brandon shouted. He got up, but Flora and Helia stopped him.

"Faragonda came by here ten minutes earlier. She checked on Stella...and said that she's..." Flora said.

"She's going to what?" Brandon shouted.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Die or alive? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! Sorry, this is a really short chapter! Only 1,666 words :( I always do 2,000 or more. <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

****Chapter 26: The Finale****

****Hey guys! The last chapter coming up! Thanks for all of those who had reviewed! Anyways, this last chapter may be the longest thing I've ever wrote so far. I hope you guys have a good time reading this story. This last chapter is going to be very shocking! Thanks for reading this story! And the sequel may be out next week, or next next week. Thank you for supporting. ****

****-WinxClubFan89****

****Song for the necklace: Kiss the Rain by Yiruma****

* * *

><p>"Is she dead or alive?" Brandon asked while getting mad.<p>

"Brandon, she's—" Helia said, but all of them turned back into the objects. Brandon was shocked. He picked up Flora the flower pot.

"Talk to me Flora!" Brandon shouted.

But, there was no answer. Brandon was scared. Now, there was no one to tell him the answer. He picked up Helia and Flora, and he ran inside of the palace. He saw Bloom the pot, crashed onto the floor. He gasped. He also saw Timmy the camera broken, and Tecna. He placed Helia and Flora on the floor, and looked everywhere. He saw Layla on top of Nabu. They were also transformed into their object formed. When he opened a random door, he saw Sky, which was turned into a statue.

"What's happening?" Brandon asked.

He took several steps around, and he didn't know what to do. He looked for any Solarian people, but there was none. He looked everywhere to find Stella, but there was no rooms that she was in. He didn't even see King Radius or Queen Luna yet. He was now alone, and he heard evil laughing. He turned around, and saw Chimera and Countess Cassandra.

"Why hello Brandon. Are you looking for someone?" Countess Cassandra asked.

"What did you do to everyone in the castle?" Brandon asked in madness.

"Not everyone in the castle. Everyone in the whole Magic Dimension," Chimera added. Brandon twitched his eye. He remembered a moment where his father gave him a green sword. He always kept it with him, and he was really excellent at it.

But this time, he hadn't use it in such a long time. He got it from his pocket, and he didn't know it was in the outfit he was wearing. He took out his right arm, and the blade popped out. Chimera took a step forward, and she had the Ring of Solaria.

"I'll not fight you guys if you show me where is Stella!" Brandon shouted. Both Chimera and Cassandra laughed.

"To be honest with you Brandon," Cassandra said. "She's dead." Brandon's heart stopped beating. Is his love one actually dead?

"What? Why should I trust you if you guys are the one who did this! Show me evidence!" Brandon shouted. He pressed a button on his sword, and the blade went away.

Cassandra snapped his fingers, and saw Stella floating in the air. She was surrounded by orange and blue lights. Brandon ran up to her, and touched her face. But the orange lights burned him. He quickly look at Cassandra, who was smiling.

"What do you mean by she's dead? I thought that way worked..." Brandon said while falling into silence.

"Brandon honey, there wasn't enough silent. There should be more than five hours of silent for her to come back to live. Looks like she didn't make it," Cassandra howled.

"So...she's gone?" Brandon asked. Chimera nodded, and went by Brandon.

"The only choice you have is to marry me, and then everyone in the Magic Dimension will come back," Chimera hissed.

"I'm not going to marry you!" Brandon shouted.

"Well then, you'll be the only one left. I hope you'll be good with this. We're going to Earth and we'll kill everyone there. Well, see you later," Chimera said. Within that, Cassandra and Chimera disappeared. Brandon was now alone, with the lifeless people, and Stella. She was still floating in the air.

"Stella...it's all my fault since you didn't make it. Now, everyone is gone. It's all my fault and nothing is going to work. Everyone—I mean everyone, is gonna die because of me. How stupid I am. Why did I let this happen? I think I should kill myself before something else might happen. We'll be together if I die. And I'll be with you," Brandon said. He looked up in the air. "Up there."

Brandon got out his sword, and he puts it near his heart. He smiled, and took a look everywhere. But then before he could stab himself, he heard a giggling. He turned around, and saw a young girl with pony tails and a blue dress. He puts his sword away.

"Um, hello little girl. I thought I was the only one left," Brandon said. He walked up the little girl, and she put her hands on her hips.

"Hiyya! You remind me of my best friend! Let me introduce myself to you, I'm Stella!" she said. Brandon was shocked, and he went closer to her. She then ran away—and disappeared.

"Where did you go Stella?" he said while looking for her. But then, another girl came. She looked like the Stella who had died, but she had blue eyes instead of golden hazel.

"Who are you looking for?" she said. She was wearing a long blue ball gown dress.

"This little girl. Her name is Stella..." Brandon said while looking at her blue eyes.

"That's my name. I don't know who you're talking about," she said. Brandon went up to her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you a fairy?" he asked. She just nodded.

"The fairy of the moon and the sun," she said while flicking her nails.

"You mean the sun and the moon," Brandon corrected her.

"I have lots of spells related to the moon, but a few sun spells," he said. Brandon was just shocked.

"Who are your parents? How old are you?" Brandon asked in suspicion.

"I'm eighteen. My parents are King Leo of the Moon, and Queen Samantha," Stella said. Brandon was shocked, and took some steps back. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I don't know. Do you know a guy named Brandon or something?" Brandon asked.

"Well...I kinda like a guy who looks like him. He has blonde hair like yours, and green eyes. You're like the opposite of him—but more..." Stella said. But she was too scared to continue.

"But what?" Brandon asked.

"Wait, who's that girl right there?" Stella said while walking over to the dead Stella.

"I guess she's the Sun Version of you. She's my girlfriend, but I was only with her for one night. But then her step mother killed her, and now she's not with me anymore," Brandon said while looking at her.

"Did you tried a way to get her back to life?" Stella asked while looking at her sun version.

"I tried to get enough sunlight and moonlight to make her come back to life, but there wasn't enough sunlight. Now, she's dead gone," Brandon said while being depressed.

"Look Brandon, if that's your name, don't give up just yet. I know there's still a way for her to come back to life. It's not love, it's called affection. Show your lust, all of it. Maybe, she'll come back to live. But it's time for me to return back to my world. I was sent here to talk to you," Stella said. She looked at Brandon, and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Brandon said in confusion. "Before you leave, please tell everyone in Solaria about this." Stella nodded, and took steps away. She smiled, and waved goodbye, and Brandon waved back. She then transformed away, leaving blue glitter on the floor. He smiled, and went up to Stella.

_It's not love, it's called affection. Show your lust, all of it. _

Those words made him afraid. He might mess up, and she would be gone, also the world. Brandon looked up, and smiled. He started to talk.

"Stella, I'm showing you all of my affection about you. The moon version of you told me that I need to show you my affection. Also my lust. When I first saw you, I never waned to stop looking at you even though we were still young. It's like you have that feeling when you have butterflies in your stomach, that's what girls say right? But anyways, everything is gone because of me. If I touch you, I would burn to death, but I don't care. Even though you're not with me, you'll be with me. It kinda doesn't make sense, but please, come back." Brandon said while kneeling. He got up, and touched her. He was burning, but didn't care. He yelled in pain, but the yellow light started to disappear. Brandon started to touch her face. But when he removed his hand, he saw so many red parts. Then, rocks started to fall apart of the Solarian palace, and he looked up. A rock hits Brandon, and he fainted. A rock didn't hit Stella yet. The palace was breaking apart. But then, everyone turned back to normal, and saw this corruption. Sky grabbed Bloom's hand, and they started to run away. Also the others grabbed their partner's hand. King Radius and Queen Luna saw Stella, and the light disappeared they carried Stella away. Soon, lots of people left the building. But Queen Luna had a feeling about Brandon.

"Wait, where's Brandon?" Queen Luna asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders, while Queen Luna went back inside the palace.

"Luna where are you going?" King Radius asked while holding onto her.

"I'm going to find Brandon! You make sure Stella and the others are fine! Okay Radius?" Queen Luna said. He nodded, and they gathered into a group. Queen Luna went inside, and she almost got hit by rocks. She saw a man trying to get up. She used her powers to lift up the rock, and saw Brandon.

"Brandon!" she shouted. She ran to Brandon, and helped him up. He looked up, and saw the moon version of Stella.

"Ste..." he groaned. But he was too weak to speak. Queen Luna just tried to escape, and she rolled Brandon out. While she tried to get out, her gown was stuck on a rock. She tried to struggle, but nothing worked.

"Radius! Anyone! Get Brandon!" she shouted. Riven saw this, and he ran to get Brandon.

"Queen Luna! I'll get you!" he shouted. Queen Luna nodded.

"No! Don't save me! But give this to King Radius," she said. Riven saw Queen Luna ripping a necklace off of her, and threw it to Riven. He catches it, but looked at Queen Luna.

"Who's going to get you though?" he asked.

"I'm just going to die. I can't rip off my dress. Just go!" Queen Luna said.

"Musa, Layla, Tecna, and Flora!" Riven shouted. They all turned around, and saw Riven. "Help Queen Luna!" They nodded, and went over to them. They used their powers to create a shield.

"King Radius!" Riven shouted. He turned around, and Riven threw the necklace that Queen Luna gave to him. Riven gave a thumbs up, and helped Brandon to go with the others.

"Don't worry Queen Luna! You'll be out of here in no time!" Layla said. Queen Luna started to sign. She used a spell, and all four of the girls went back with King Radius.

"What are you doing?" Musa shouted. She sighed.

"Look, I'm going to die. Just go!" she shouted. The four girls tried to break the shield. But it was too strong.

"She used all of her magic left to create this shield," Tecna said while examining the shield.

"What? No! Then she won't have any power left to escape!" Flora said while looking back at her. But a rock made Queen Luna disappear. The shield went near King Radius and the others, and it popped.

"What happened to her?" King Radius shouted.

"She used all of her powers to make us safe," Tecna said. Timmy went to Tecna, and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Timmy said. Then, the others hugged their partner.

"Musa! I was really worried about you!" Riven said while hugging her. Musa just smiled, and hugged him back.

"Layla!" Nabu shouted. Layla smiled, and ran to him.

"Helia...she used all of her magic to make us go here," Flora said while crying into his chest.

"This necklace, is the only thing that can make Stella back to life. Only Queen Luna and I know how to use this thing, but I need to find her. Brandon...where are you?" King Radius said. Brandon got up, and wiped some dirt off of him.

"I'm right here your majesty," Brandon said. King Radius turned around, and gave the necklace to him.

"You, only you, need to find a way to work this. I'm going to find Queen Luna," he said. Brandon nodded.

"You can't do it alone," Bloom said. The others joined her, and King Radius smiled. They ran into the ruins to find Queen Luna.

"Soldiers! Servants! Help find Luna!" King Radius said. They nodded, and helped. Only Brandon was the only one alive. He wasn't helping to find Queen Luna.

The necklace, was a locket. Brandon opened it, and he heard a soft sweet piece of music to play. It was a piano. He smiled, and saw a yellow and blue orb floating in the air. Both turned into a puff cloud, and showed various moments.

Brandon first looked at the blue puff cloud, and he smiled. He saw Queen Luna playing with little Stella, and they were playing duck duck goose with King Radius. Stella was the goose, and she went around her parents to say duck duck goose. She touched her father's head, and said goose. He tried to go after her, but she sat down quickly.

Brandon laughed, and looked at the other cloud. He saw King Radius as a model. Queen Luna was teaching Stella how to knit. Stella made a pink and orange skirt, and she puts it on King Radius. All of them laughed. Queen Luna made a shirt with stars. They laughed.

Then, the clouds started to join together, and it turned to a sparkly orange cloud. Brandon touched it with his hands, and smiled. Inside the cloud, was the moment of Stella dancing with King Radius. But then, a boy with brown hair asked to dance with Queen Luna, and she happily accepted. King Radius switched his partner with Queen Luna, and it was the boy with brown hair left, and Stella. He asked to dance with him, and Stella happily accepted. They started to dance.

Brandon looked closely, and it was himself. A young boy dancing with a princess. A fairytale. Brandon laughed, and he was starting to put the orb inside of Stella, but he heard yelling and cheering. He turned around, and saw Queen Luna in King Radius' arms.

King Radius placed Queen Luna besides Stella. Everyone performed a circle around the four, and Brandon looked up at King Radius. The piece of music stopped playing, and Brandon gulped. Two dead people and one antidote.

"King Radius, there's only one antidote. And both of them aren't..." Brandon said, and King Radius gulped.

"I know...Luna is still alive. I can feel it. Give it to Stella Brandon. She gave it to you, to save her," King Radius said. Brandon gulped. Would he save the one who gave the lifesaver, or the one he truly loves?

"I can't do this King Radius. I mean," Brandon said, but got interrupted by King Radius.

"Please, give it to Stella," King Radius said. Brandon gulped, and ripped a piece off the cloud. "What are you doing Brandon?"

He both put it inside of the girls, and their body started floating in the air. Brandon didn't know what he had just done, but he wanted to save both of them. A blue light went to Queen Luna, and a yellow light went to Stella. In the air, was too bright to see.

The piece of music played again, and people cried. They didn't know. King Radius went to Brandon, and whispered something into his hear. "Brandon, when you rip something, only one person gets to live. Now we won't know who'll die and live."

Brandon felt bad, and he didn't know who's going to live or die. Both of them went to the floor, and Brandon closed his eyes. He didn't want to know who will die, and live. He heard cheers of joy, and crying. A soft touch touched Brandon, and he slowly opened his eyes. He saw the one he loved, and smiling. He also saw Queen Luna hugging King Radius. Brandon smiled, and hugged Stella.

"Ah, let go, I'm in pain," Stella laughed. Brandon broke the hug, and kissed her lips. Stella smiled, and kissed back. Everyone was happy that Stella and Queen Luna went back to life. But the sad part was the ruins of Solaria.

Everyone surrounded the ruins of Solaria, and they started to hold each others hands. There were lots of fairies in Solaria, with different powers. They used their powers, and they brought the Solarian castle back to life. Everyone hugged each other, while Stella went inside the palace first. Brandon tried to follow her, but got stopped by Sky.

"Give her some time. I know you missed her, but I think she's dearly tired." Sky said. Brandon sighed, and Queen Luna went near Brandon. She smiled.

"There's going to be another ball later at night. Get some rest, and I'll explain everything later during the ball," she said. Brandon nodded, and Sky joined them.

"Bloom are you coming?" Sky asked.

"Girls stay at Solaria, and boys stay with you," she said. The girls laughed, and they went inside the palace. Brandon was thrilled that everything went back to normal, but he wondered about Chimera and Cassandra. Before he went inside the ship, he faced everyone in Solaria.

"I don't know how to say this...but Chimera and Cassandra are going to Earth and destroy everyone there," Brandon said. King Radius and Queen Luna laughed.

"Don't worry Brandon. We got some devices on them to make them drop dead and come back here," King Radius said while taking his wife's hand. "We'll see you later." Brandon nodded, and the boys left.

After hours of the accident, it was time to get ready for the ball. Sky wore a black tux with a blue and white stripped tie. Helia wore an orange tie with light orange dots. Riven wore a dark purple tie with light purple circles. Timmy wore the same thing as Sky, except for yellow and purple. Brandon, wore a green tie with orange stars.

They were now in front of the gate, and it opened slowly. Brandon had a shiver throw his spine from seeing Stella again. He was scared—and he had no reason why. Sky slapped his back, and Brandon walked straight. They went inside, and saw their girls. They took their arms, while leaving Brandon alone.

He waited and waited for Stella, but she did not show up. King Radius went by Brandon, and smiled. Brandon bowed at him, and King Radius smiled. "She's coming. Don't worry." Then Queen Luna took King Radius away. Then, a young girl with blonde hair came by.

She was wearing a hot pink sparkly dress with one shoulder sleeve on her right arm, an white off the shoulder strap on her left arm with dangling blue jewels and purple ribbons. It has tiny colorful details toward the end and changes from purple to pink to yellow. It has a tiny little ribbon at the back and has several puffs and pink ruffles at the end. Her hair is up in a ponytail with a blue star hair clip and she also wears earrings. (Eraklyon Formal's)

Brandon gasped, and went over to her. He grabbed her hand, and kissed it. Stella blushed, and a soft piece of music started to play.

"May I have this dance?" Brandon asked while bowing. Stella nodded, and he took her by the hand and the waist. Stella holds his hand, and put her other hand in his shoulder. They started to dance, while the others join them. Stella and Brandon kept on laughing while seeing some people dipping. If Brandon did it to Stella, she would smack him out.

Lots of people were watching this moment, and they smiled. The others stopped dancing, and faced Stella and Brandon. Musa went on the stage, and started to sing a song. Stella stopped dancing, and Brandon frowned. She went over her parents, and started to talk to them. Brandon talked to Sky just for a short conversation. When he looked at Stella's parents, she was gone.

"I'll see you later Sky," Brandon said. He nodded, and Brandon went to Stella's parents. "Um, have you seen Stella?" They nodded, and pointed the direction where she was. They pointed at an open door. Brandon smiled, and said a safe thank you.

He walked out of the door, and saw Stella sitting by near an apple blossom tree. It was night time, and you couldn't see pink leaves. Brandon tip toed behind the tree, and heard Stella talking.

"Dear Diary, today was such a long day. I died, and then I came back to life. I never knew a lot of people would care about me. I thought I was just some spoiled person. But there are people who cared about me. But this guy, loves me dearly. I wonder what I'll do without him," Stella said writing. "The End." She closed the book, and climbed up on the tree. She puts the book on the middle, and she almost fell. She fell, but landed in Brandon's arm.

"There won't be world without me Stella," he said while placing down on the floor. Stella smiled, and kissed his lips.

"Yeah, I always knew there would never be a world without you," Stella said. Brandon kissed Stella softly, and they went on the floor.

"Stella," Brandon said. Stella looked up at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes?" Stella asked.

"I'll always love you, protect you, be with you, and never hurt you," Brandon said. Stella smiled, and kissed her.

"Same here. I'll do what you just said. Just to keep us together," Stella said. Then, they shared a kiss. A kiss that you would always want.

_ And that's the tale of the Solarian Princess. _

******_**THE END**_**

****Alright! That's the end of my story! I'll update this story once I think of a sequel. Thanks for reading guys! I love you all! :D****

****Finished at 1:32, January 5, 2012. ****


End file.
